Rain
by Thunderclap
Summary: 'Rain' is the third of the new perspective stories based or Accafellas, Lots of Fichel, Quinn, Rachel back history and some surprises. Biggest glee story now.
1. Chapter 1

Page | 46

Rain

A peal of thunder crashed in the background. Rachel stopped singing 'Take a bow', her momentum lost. The auditorium was empty, and getting darker. _Like my soul,_ she mused. Staring out blankly into the inky darkness, she inhaled to sing 'Take a bow' again. Only this time her cell phone alarm broke in. Diving for it, she saw it was time to leave. It was Tuesday. She had promised Coach Grace she would be a Wolverette. _Rachel Berry doesn't break promises._ So she hurried out of the auditorium, into the driving rain.

As she ran through stinging downpour, she realized it reflected her mood; dark, dreary, wet and stormy. Its rage was powerful yet short. Sliding into the driver's side of her pink mini Cooper™, she rubbed the water out of her eyes. Sighing, she reached over to her duffle in the back seat. It was black with gold piping. Gold lettering spelt her name at the left and right side corners with a gold star besides. In the side of each side was a much larger gold star with a paw print inside of it; the Wolverettes logo. It never ceased to cheer her up.

She drew a pink towel out of the bag, pressing it down on her head to staunch the streams that flowed her matted hair. _I become like Quinn and he still chooses her. What is wrong with me? What went wrong yesterday?_ Hot tears mixed with the cold rain as she dried her face. Looking into the mirror, she gave herself a hard stare, then sighed. _I guess I don't need makeup if I am going to be sweating. _Laying the wet towel across the bag, it snapped to her attention. _Where was practice being held? Cheerios practiced in the gym during the rain. Yet, it's first rain day. It's exciting. They aren't fake to me. We are a team and they showed they liked me yesterday. That was fun. _She smiled, still surprised. Glancing at the clock, she frowned. A turn of the key, the car roared to life. Wipers and headlight on.

As she drove the ten miles on the highway to Forest Hills High, thoughts flitted by. _One school I'm at the bottom of the social ladder doing what I love. My career grows. Another school, I am in the ruling elite. Yet I am doing something for a guy. Do I want to win so badly, this is wear it leads? _ Rachel remembered the trophy wall in the library across of Dad Hiram's desk. Twelve trophies, twelve victories. Recitals, dancing, singing, plays in elementary, even a band slam during summer camp when she was 14. She nodded. _It's more than that. She joined Glee to keep ahold of him and possibly sabotage us. So yes, the Wolverettes will take Nationals this year. It will be double sweet._

A smile crossed her face. The radio was playing random songs again. First it was All American Reject's 'Gives you Hell' then it was 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga, then it Phil Collins, then Taylor Swift came on. Annoyed, she stabbed it off.

_Get ahold of yourself, Rachel. He made his choice._ Yet, the images of the kiss, the emotions around it and his cologne washed over her. "Why won't you admit it?" she groaned as she pulled into Forest Hills High school's Booker Field parking. As she parked, she was reminded of Coach Grace telling her about it as she gave her the parking permit. Only athletes could park there anytime. A perk of being habitually rated high in 5A football.

The clouds broke as she dove out with her duffle. Her clothes were still moist and clingy as she sprinted to the Cheerhouse next to Field house. Finn floated across her mind again. That night in Toronto, the kiss, the dinners. _Focus! You can't let them down. _As she came through the doors, everyone smiled.

"Hello. Rachel. Ready for another week? We play Carmel High Dragons Friday," Emily Baylor, the tall blond captain of the Wolverettes said in her sing song voice. Her youthful round face was indeed makeup free. Thin pink lips pursed in delight. Blue eyes twinkled.

Rachel paused then flashed her best fake smile. "Yes. I am looking forward to it."

Kaylie her twin and co-captain, walked up beside them wearing her skirt and a peach sport bra. "What's wrong? You two have a fight?"

Rachel looked up at her shocked. Kaylie raised her hand. "Your eyes are puffy and you don't sound nearly as chipper. It's like the joy is sucked out."

Rachel pasted the fake smile. "I can handle it."

"From someone who knows what a fake smile is, you are faking it. You can be real with us. Besides from what I saw on the field, he loves you. It's all over his face. He's just being a typical guy. He can't admit it because you aren't popular there. He doesn't want to take a hit to his popularity."

Rachel smiled, remembering her reminding him about his popularity.

"Now, that's the Rachel we saw. I just don't understand why it matters now unless…" Kaylie paused.

"You aren't telling anyone at McKinley, are you?" Emily finished.

"That shouldn't make a difference. The Cheerios know and he does." Kaylie shook her head. "It doesn't matter who he is with or what he did. He loves you. Make him apologize, give him a little hell about it and then forgive him. He'll be thankful and love on you until he screws up again. What's good for you is he's a keeper."

Rachel eyes grew wide. "A keeper?"

Several girls chuckled as they finished changing. Rachel eyed them with a frown. Emily shot an intense look that reminded her of Quinn's. It softened when she stared at Rachel. "A keeper is a people so hopelessly in love that no matter what they will always come back. He's yours. If you are his, then you two are soul mates."

Kaylie sighed wistfully. "I wish Derek was my soul mate."

Christa, a lean Indian with thick hips and heart shaped face, laughed.

"He's too much player. Did you forget the incident in the atrium last week?"

She shot her a look that could freeze ice. To Rachel, she grinned. "Don't let him go. Ever. No matter what. If you have to, grab a temporary guy." She pointed her finger at Rachel and wagged it. "But never let him go."

Brad was in Angela's looking at her trophies when she walked in. "Door was open," He responded when she flashed a surprised expression.

"I know. Unlike someone else. I have an open door policy. So what brings you here at 4:30 on a Tuesday?"

"Who else?" Brad gestured to the second place trophy with '08-'09 on it.

"Then I am all ears," Angela sat down, dropping the folder she held onto her desk unopened. She wore a black addias track suit with a gold star paw print on the back. Wolverettes coach was emblazoned across the front in gold lettering that sparkled. Gold stripes ran down her right sleeve and right leg. Her odango sported black and gold stars.

"Coach Sylvester decided to allow her Cheerios captain and two lieutenants to join glee club." He frowned. "Quinn is still angry about Rachel. She is there to watch Finn." Angela nodded, thoughtful "Santana is a blank slate but her reputation says volumes about her allegiance. She will do anything that Sue will ask of her. Brittany is the worst."

"The tall blond?" Angela remarked, with a concerned gaze.

"Yes. She fakes being a dumb blond with cute quips and fluking tests. But she's a bored genius. I had her in choir last year. I guess she thought she could get an easy elective. Problem is I saw through her and wouldn't play her game. She maintains an high enough average to stay on the squad."

Angela looked at him, amused. "How did you catch her. Those generally good. If she has Sue believing she's an airhead, she's great."

"She got tired, dropped her guard during our second choral outing. Everyone was stunned. She knew everything perfectly. And she knew how everyone fit, strengths, weakness; everything. So the next day when she reverted to her show self; I called her on it. She refused to budge so we went down to Figgins office. I was kicking her out then. She snapped back in front of him. She is one of those quiet ones who never shows anger and then explodes."

"And?" Angela sat listening, amused.

"She aced the rest of the class. She has nothing to do with me until now. Glee isn't mine, it's Will's. If she wants to snow him she's welcome to. But if she snaps out of it while I'm there I will call her on it. It's all due to peer pressure. She hates being beautiful and brilliant so she makes everything think she's airhead so they will love her. They do, so she uses this to manipulate everyone to get what she wants. It's quite insidious."

"It has upset you, I can see that. What does it have to do with us?" Angela asked, a touch amused but also concerned for her friend. Then it stuck her. "Rachel!"

"Yes," He nodded, a mask of frustration staring back. "I believe this will lead to no end of problems."

Angela rose, walked to trophy case at the opposite end of her office. She paused at them, pensive. "Rachel has been awesome. Beyond anything I expected. She takes everything we throw at her." She turned a small smile on her face.

Brad stared at her, worried. "And her attitude?"

"Like mine when I was a gymnast. Remember, I was 16 in '88. I made the cut. We were in Seoul. We were in the Olympic village. The night before, I sprained my wrist so the alternate took my place. The coach felt so bad that he let me stay. I wanted it so bad I could taste it. I wanted it all too much. And I got it the next year. Yet, we didn't medal in '88. Never that though." She placed her hands on her desk and stared at him empathically. "It's in her eyes. I see it. I know why she is here. Make no mistake, we need her as much as she needs us. Otherwise the same thing will happen."

Brad frowned. "No. That's not it. Glee won't get better. Sue will stop at nothing to tear it apart. If they win at Sectionals it will only motivate Sue more."

Angela shook her head. "Have you ever known me to abandon a Wolverette? Anyone, even if they leave?" She glanced toward the photo plaques that hung next to the trophy case. There were 20. The top one had a new picture updated to contain Rachel sitting in the front of the squad."

Brad blinked unsure. "No, for as long as I have known you."

"Remember when we first met here?" She glanced at the time, saw it was close to 5. A faint smile creased her lips. Brad nodded, a question mark on his face. "It was early that first year, around now I believe. Before Lillian Adler hired you away from us. I was despondent about the state of the Wolverettes. You were annoyed about budget cuts leading to the lack of anything musical. Music in the A/V room was a complete disrespect to it."

Brad perked up and rose. "I remember. Principal Harris agreed. He got me a decent room. He got you new uniforms and build the Cheerhouse on the promise you would take state. You did and went on to take Nationals."

Angela, with a broad smile that lit up the room, gestured to the large trophy surrounded by the smaller ones. It was dated 1992. "I overcame because of you and my support system. Even when a fresh faced Sue Sylvester came in and actually won regionals after hiring my under coach."

Brad's eyes lit up. "That was her fourth year wasn't it. She stared in '90, yet her first winning year was 1994." He relaxed. "Why do you have back to '90?"

"Same reason she has those trophies from '90. A reminder of the past. It can change if you aren't careful. And that you can't let anyone down. I see so much of me in Rachel. I won't let her down. We will be with her even if she leaves. So have some faith. Those girls can't break Glee if you don't let it. And you won't let if you keep her focused."

Brad nodded solemn. "I will. I just want them to succeed. I made a promise. This will be the year to fulfill it." He remembered, standing beside Lillian at her death bed. Her family had called him to come. So he rushed over there. When he arrived, she immediately made him promise to get them to nationals again. Not to let glee sink into oblivion due to Coach Sylvester. Circumstances had prevailed against him. Yet this year seemed to be the year. Glee was back. Will was doing an fair job. At worst they would make it to sectionals.

Angela stared at him, uncertain. "You vanished there for a moment."

"Remembering the promise," He remarked, flatly.

"We both near her. I'll do my part. Trust me. Trust her. She knows what she wants. She knows how to get it. And she will. Those girls won't stop her. Our victory will solidify her belief that she can do anything and win. Remember that." She walked to the doorway. "You can watch practice if you like. I got to get them up to speed for Carmel." She smiled.

"Okay." He said as he followed her out.

Rachel was amazed. Booker Field had AstroTurf®. She placed her hand on the springy synthetic blades, pressing up and down like a child. It was getting to be a weird habit. The football field at McKinley High was real. Emerald Dreams came by every week to tend to it. _This is so far out of the normal. What did I get myself into. _She glanced around as the steam rose from the field. The storm had dissipated to a bunch cotton ball like clouds leaving behind a soft breeze that quenched the humidity. In the distance, songbirds chirped melodies. The sun sank slowly in the west. _Usually I am prepping for tonight's song, doing research, watching show tunes. Now? I am on a wet field of fake grass doing stretches because I had to become a cheerleader to win Finn. I am crazy. He doesn't even truly like me that way._

Kaylie came out and began the warm-up. Laying out her mat, she fell back on it, stretching with the rest of the girls. Sets began and faded. Lying on the mat staring out as the clouds drifted by, she focused on the next song for glee club. Brad had Choir sing 'Friends are friends forever' by Michael W. Smith. That led her back to Finn. _He got up and left, just like that. Then gave a lame apology. I thought we had something. _ She paused, sat up and did those stretches. _We do have something. He doesn't want to admit it. _ An intense look washed across her face as she pictured slapping him. Then it faded. _It's so not fair. If he doesn't want to admit it fine. It isn't distracting me from my goal. And I will get them their victory too because I promised. He can't deny that fact. Even when it's done. I will still be Rachel Berry: Champion. Wonder what those trophies look like._

Coach Grace blew a whistle announcing the end of warm up. As everyone rolled up their mat, she did the same with her hurt. However, deep inside she knew it wouldn't be that easy. _I do love him._ When they stowed the mat, she tried to stow the hurt away._ You know how to handle disappointment. You know what to sing. _ And through the rest of the practice when she could, she hummed 'Smile'. _ I will not let Quinn destroy Glee or hurt me. Finn will love me back eventually. _ A wan smile rested on her lips as she walked back to the Cheerhouse.

The rest of the practice was learning the new cheers against Dayton's Carmel High School Warriors_. It was interesting to stand in a formation and shout. I now do tumbles and flips while doing the cheers. We do pyramids. We basket catches. We do dance routines to inspire out team. It makes you feel powerful and strong. It's an awesome feeling, _Rachel thought as she stripped down.

As steaming water massaged her sore muscles, Finn kept entering her thoughts. _I was a fool. He doesn't love me. He thinks I am that crazy, overbearing girl who grabbed him at our first practice. _She sighed heavily.

"Rachel?" Betsy, a thick, robust red gold blond asked. "You ok?"

"Fine," she shouted as she turned off the water. Grabbing one of the piled fluffy towels she wrapped it around her, moving swiftly to her locker. Betsy followed along with Emily. "You look distant. Everything ok? You can talk to us we are a team; a family."

"Share. It's a great way to get it off your chest. It will make you feel better," Betsy said in her throaty deep voice.

Rachel looked at them as she pulled on her pink boy shorts. "How do you know if a guy truly loves you?"

Emily clad in her leather skirt and pale-gray washed-effect denim biker jacket with pewter pyramid studs over a solid white blouse covered her mouth with her hand. "The ultimate question. I take it, Finn is having issues with your status there."

So as she dressed, she explained to them what happened with the kiss. They smiled, ahhed and then got annoyed. "He did apologize. I just think he doesn't love me like I love. I don't know if he even loves me at all," she said morose.

Emily looked in to her sad eyes. "Did he sing anything romantic to you?"

"Yes. 'Eternal flame' by the bangles. It's on my YouTube and MySpace pages."

Emily covered her mouth again. "He loves you," Betsy said. "That's an incredibly romantic song. It's the other girl that is causing the problem. You stole him from her and she's holding on."

"Sort of," Rachel said sheepishly. _I didn't steal him. He came when I called._

Emily snorted. "Trust me. Even if he came willingly and did it all himself, in her eyes, you stole him. She will hate you for it for a long time. As for Finn, that's his popularity fear talking and you know that. So relax. You want to go out, have fun?" She flashed a naughty grin as she twirled in her outfit.

"I have to go home. Tomorrow?" Rachel requested, cheery again.

"I'm holding you to it." Emily said as she turned and left.

As she drove into the driveway, she noticed the extra car there. _Doesn't look like Mark's,_ she mused as she grabbed her gear and headed to the door. Once inside, Dad Leroy was waiting for her. Mark and Dad Hiram were there as well.

Mark smiled as she dropped the duffle in confused shock. Hiram grinned a big smile as he squeezed him in a big hug. "You are in!"

Rachel stared at him, then looked to Dad Leroy who smiled and nodded. Mark remained reserved but his eyes said he was overjoyed.

"I'm in?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Remember when I said I would call earlier if I had good news?" Mark said affable. "Well, I have great news. Ron happened to be meeting with Christina Aguilera when I showed him your part of the pep assembly. He invited her to watch it with him. They both loved it. So your dad here," He gestured to Dad Hiram, "has been looking over the contract. They did set conditions," he frowned briefly, more amused than annoyed. "You can't tour. You have to finish school. Those are the biggest. There is a total of five."

Rachel sighed, glaring at both of them. Dad Hiram raised his hands but Dad Leroy folded his arms, stern.

"Normally, this creates issues. With your ability and age, the label could easily make you known worldwide in a year. However, you lose school and glee etc. And honestly Christina thought part of your charm was glee. So the conditions were agreed to provided I get one of my own."

Rachel looked at him, pensive. Mark looked at her, amused. He whisked it away. "I asked to be your manager until you are 18. It was granted. I believe you are the next Taylor Swift. Both Michael Jackson & Barbra Streisand started after they were 18. If we do this right, you should be able to eclipse them both. So have we got a deal?" Mark flashed his most charming smile.

Rachel stood there, overwhelmed. _This is it! I'm here. I'm on my way. I knew if I kept my talent alive someone would notice. It's my time. I CAN DO ANYTHING! _ Excitement rolled across her in waves. Her fingers covering her mouth, jumping up and down, she shouted, "Yes! YES! I'm going to hug you now!" she shouted as he dove on him, squeezing him tightly. Then she sprang on her dads squeezing them into hugs, tears of joy streaming from her eyes. Hiram handed the contract to her. She grabbed the pen Mark held out, signing with a flourish. Then she ran to her duffle, found a gold star and stuck it to the document. Mark chuckled as he took from her offered hand. "Legal will love this." Looking to them, he beamed. "America will love her."

Rachel nodded, then went to her phone. As she began dialing, she remembered. Suddenly, all the joy seeped out of her. Tears streamed again. She slumped beside her duffle clutching her phone, her eyes squeezed shut.

Dad Leroy saw her slumped over. "Rachel, what's wrong?" She shook her head. Reaching for the phone, he saw she keyed Finn's number. He handed it back, anger radiating.

Dad Hiram saw his reaction. "What's wrong?" he ask the same time Mark did. "Finn, the boy she was dating," Dad Leroy said annoyed. Rachel looked up at them her eyes puffy red. "I remember he was with that blond bitch who disrupted the awards ceremony twice. Fabray's daughter. Fabray should have been thankful he was still there after she destroyed the cake. $250 sheet cake ruined because of her.

Rachel's smirk stopped the tears. She covered her mouth. Dad Hiram caught a glimpse out of his eye. He shook his head. "I met him. Sweet boy. However, he's 16 and I remember that too." He said that to Leroy who frowned.

Looking back to Rachel, Dad Hiram extended his hand. She rose with his help. "I'm so sorry, dads. I am sorry, Mark. It hurts."

"You want to talk about it," Mark asked still holding the contract and his briefcase. The dads looked at him in shock, which dissipated when she nodded.

So she explained about him and what happened. Left out was the fact that he was laying on her when they kissed. "I really like him. I'm not stealing him from Quinn. She always talks down to him. She yells at him. I treated him nice. I believed he would come on his own," she smiled at the memories.

She looked at Mark who was smiling as well. "You met him. Is he a bad person?" Mark grew pensive and serious. He looked at the dads. "No. He's actually kind and sort of dotes on you. I think he isn't quite used to you talking to him constantly. From a guy's perspective, He likes you too. But as I said before, it's popularity. That's why he's with his cliché of a girlfriend. Wouldn't you agree, dads?"

"Yes, absolutely. I had the same issues when I was in high school," Hiram remarked.

Dad Leroy had calmed down. "Yes. Popularity at high school seems important. Its meaningless in life because you have to start all over again. Remember that Rachel. You know what we said. I am wondering if this bit with the cheerleading is altering that." She shook her head, hair flowing in the breeze.

Mark caught her still glistening eyes. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I think I do."

"Rachel!" Hiram shouted, knowing the look and recognizing her tone.

"Dad!" she remarked, caught.

"You are such a bad liar. It's ok. This isn't an interrogation or an indictment. He will come to you if he feels the same. Be patient." She nodded.

_Easy for you to say. You don't have the 'blond bitch' in your class._

Leroy locked the doors after Mark left. Rachel was upstairs doing her nightly video. He could hear her voice resonate with every note of 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' from Phantom of the Opera. _So glad I loved Broadway and West End. I'm glad you do to. It's magical to hear you sing show tunes._ Walking back into the library, he glanced over at Hiram standing beside the safe.

"You think it's time to build the studio?" He asked wistfully. "We have enough sound materials in the shed now."

Hiram laughed. "It's the expense that stopped me. But now…" he paused as he began turning the dial on the safe. After a couple dozen rotations, he grasped the handle and pulled while turning.

Leroy shook his head, a wry smile as he watched. It was still awe inspiring. _Today is a banner day. _ He coughed as Hiram blew dust of the legal pad sized black brick. It had a combo lock with a hermetic seal. "You think she's ready?" Hiram asked, a mixture of concerned wonder on his face. "She _is_ a Berry after all." He looked at the photo of his father and him as a teen. His father held an ancient book with gloved hands. Another far older black and white showed the same thing. Only his father was a teen. And then there was the one of the grandfather as teen. The pictures continued older and older until they stopped at the west wall with a Daguerreotype of a man and a boy in early 19th century dress. Each held the same book. The brick itself was scuffed and old. The dial was worn almost smooth.

Leroy looked from his absent stare at their Baldwin G Grand piano to Hiram. "After today, yes. She's still self-absorbed, wants everything too much and blunt. Yet, she's far more driven than we were, knows who she is, and is focused on what she wants out of life. And she found her soul mate too." His gaze shifted to the brick as the song faded out. He looked to Hiram whose eyes were moist. He had been staring at the pics again. "I know. It won't look quite right. You remember Jasmine was always amused by how well you protected the codex."

Hiram smiled sadly, remembering. "Hannah was looking forward to the transfer when it came." He paused, rubbing his eyes. "Remember when that picture was taken?"

Leroy nodded. "I almost ended up in in it. Never saw your father madder at anything than that day. Don't ever doubt the promise we made at the funeral. Don't doubt the plan either. We succeeded. They would both be proud. Yes, there were compromises. We both knew this. Even with your worry and my 'Harvey Milk' fear we succeeded. Mark came through. _Our _daughter is a recording artist. She will make enough to be on Broadway. And in 20 years, there won't be just 12 trophies around that safe. There will be dozens. Grammies, Tonys, even an Oscar. It was worth it. All of it."

"Jonah hates the plan. Always has. It took Rabbi Greenburg to convince him. And he will take the picture on Yom Kippur," Hiram reminded him as he took one final look at the brick before putting it back into the safe unopened.

"The codex will continue its journey from Caleb Berry across the millenniums to now." Leroy smiled. "If they only knew the Codex Sinaiticus wasn't the oldest bound book."

Hiram glared at him. "This is one of five copies still in existence. It's the only whole copy because in was in Petra for its first five centuries. A craftsman made its first safe of Damascus steel. Its first pouch of waxed papyrus. Its beyond priceless, like Rachel. You know what Jonas said."

Leroy sighed heavily. He glanced at the bookshelf of legal tomes across the walls. "Yes, I do. And we have a beautiful, awesome, amazingly talented daughter who shares both our traits. Each Berry read the story of Caleb wrote after Jerusalem fell on their first Yom Kippur of possession. Each Berry is recorded as it transfers. There is an unbroken line leading all the way back to him. Where is the others?"

Hiram, withdrew a letter that had been resting on the brick. He opened it. It was new looking and modern. "Saul wrote me. One is in the State Archives in Jerusalem. The Vatican has one, He has his and Haggai has his."

"You and your codex. WE are a pair, aren't we?" Leroy remarked with a chuckle. "I am going to bed. What are we doing about Finn? I think he will be an issue shortly."

Hiram sighed as he shut the safe door with a loud clunk. "He's a teenage boy, yes he will. However, I say the look on his face everything time he is here with her. He cares about her. I am willing to give him a pass and only him. What do you say about having him over for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Seriously?" Leroy looked mock shocked. "It will push her it either resolve it or break it. And we can get him to agree to ground rules since he has been dating her. Our daughter's a recording artist and a cheerleader. Who would have thought it?"

"Hannah," Hiram said softly. "Good night."

"Good night."

Quinn was a mess. She knelt beside the toilet exhausted. _What is wrong with me? Mom is going to think I'm bulimic or worse if this keeps up. _Wiping her mouth with a Kleenex®, she struggled to her feet. _Not that I want more pain but where are the cramps that are usually here,_ she brooded. A silent scream echoed across her mind. _Now I want peanut butter and bacon? _ She balled a fist and struck the towel stack on top the toilet.

Staggering out to her bed, she crawled onto her floral yellow comforter. Lying there, she stared at the ceiling. _I am hungry constantly when I am not nauseous. It can't be that! Please anything but that. I need my period. _ Shifting her gaze to the picture of her and Finn at last year's chastity ball, she smiled. _At least they quit eating out. She yells at him now. I knew that if I joined I could keep him. Now if I could figure out how to push her away from him further while breaking Glee as well. _She frowned a bit. _It's sad. I actually enjoy Glee club._

Grabbing the remote off the nightstand, she turned on the TV. WOHN News at 11 announced itself to her disappointment. Relaxing against her pillows, she adjusted her lavender silk cami and tap pants which bunched when she rolled over.

"Hello, Lima. I'm John Harden sitting on for Rod Remington who is on vacation," he grinned. "And I'm Andrea Carmichael. Our top story tonight, Theodore Beckerstead recaptured in Elida after fleeing Boston on embezzlement charges," She read with a fake smile.

"And later," He began, "We talk to Warden Jesse Williams of Allen Correctional Institution on exit of award winning chef Erastus White and complaints that the prisoners are eating high school cafeteria food."

"And at 11:35," Andrea starts with a genuine grin, "The next in our Teen Ohio High series. We meet with Shelby Concordan, Facility advisor for Carmel High School's Show Choir, Vocal Adrenalin. We also meet with Carmen Ferrara who quit yesterday after being hospitalized with Crohn's disease."

"I hear she blames Dakota Stanley, their former Broadway choreographer, and is planning to sue," he said with a chuckle.

_Former Broadway choreographer? I wonder who he is, _she thought as a wicked smile lightened her face.

"But first your weather on the eights," John said throwing it to the WOHN weather man.

Quinn sat up, watching intently. "This will be perfect."

The next morning, Rachel rose with joy. As she worked on the elliptical, she saw herself receiving the Grammy for best new artist. "Defying Gravity" echoed off the walls as she ran. _The MySpace and YouTube_ _people were happy with last night's video. Even Justin Ezarik said it was awesome. Some suggested she start recording herself. They were excited when she said she was. And the crazy 4chan people were silent._ "No matter. I am Rachel Berry. I am a success."

"That you are, in more ways than you'll know," Hiram said from the doorway.

"Dad! Knock first!" she groaned, stepping off.

"I did. You couldn't hear it over the music. I can always gauge the neighborhood mood by the amount of insulation that appears on the driveway. It was a pallet of sound proofing tiles this morning." His laughter coursed like a waterfall.

"What color?" Rachel asked with a smile. Hiram blinked, staring at her briefly before laughing again. "Looks like you will be getting a recording studio sooner than later. I have a surprise for you when you come down. I want you to listen," He touched his ears, "and be open. Don't dismiss this. OK?"

"Noted. I promise," she said with some wonder.

"Hurry, he will be having breakfast with us," he turned from the door with a pleased expression.

As she hurriedly laid out her outfit for the day, a purple and white ensemble, she glanced at the blender in the bathroom with the remains of the shake. _ My two dads love me so much_, she mused as she finished it off. _I wonder who it is?_ She smiled as she prepped before diving into the shower.

Finn stood in the doorway, distressed. Punching the doorbell again, he focused on the wooden door's single opening. Yet, his mind was running away. _I broke that promise I made and now I can't see her anymore. Or Rachel's hurt and I have to take the note because they are busy with her. Why did I let myself do this. Why didn't I break it off with Quinn? Or better why did I let myself fall in love with Rachel and not tell her._

"Mr. Hudson, please come in," the tall chocolate pigmented African-American said when he answered the blinked, confused for a moment. _Rachel's other dad; the one who was at the awards ceremony._

"Mr. Berry, why am I here?" He asked, immediately. "You told my mom, it was school related and urgently important." The distress on his face deepened as the smell of wheat toast and tofu wafted out. A breeze swirled around him intensifying the smell. His stomach grumbled. A long gaze at the unchanged foyer, except a Wolverettes duffle. A tiny smile formed.

"Because you have a relationship with my daughter," Leroy said, mildly annoyed. Hiram walked up behind him. "And you apparently broke a promise to me." Looking to Leroy, he said, "Our part of breakfast is ready. It's in the warmer."

Finches chirped nearby as Finn stood there nervous and fidgety . "Come in before you create more questions," Leroy said, then walked away to the kitchen. Hiram cast a cold stare. "We have a problem. It's easily remedied. WE can cut you off or bring you in. I am stepping out on a limb for you because I believe in you. However, considering the events of last night and now, You need to be here. It is that important." Hiram stared straight into his eyes as he shut the door. "Unless you don't love her at all."

Finn's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry, Mr. Berry. I don't understand." Shock covered his face as he stared into Hiram's serious face. In the background, the shower stopped.

"I understand teenage love. You need to understand that my daughter is a special person. I WONT have you lead her on and then crush her heart. She has a brilliant future ahead, and we will do most anything to insure that happens. So I ask you again, do you love her? Tell me you don't and you can leave. We'll never bother you again. Of course you won't be allowed near her outside school but that's expected." Hiram glanced up at the stairwell, listening. A flicker of concern flashed across his face.

Finn stammered. His face went white then flushed. _I have to admit it? To him. But what if I mess up. Now what. It was bad enough to get this from Mr. Fabray but now. Be honest. Honesty won't kill you, even if they will. _A deep sigh exited Finn's lips. "I…do. I care about her deeply. I don't know quite how it happened," He said counting the glass tiles in the ornate mosaic floor.

"Explain it in the dining room. You are invited to breakfast," He said relieved, directing him to the dining room. As they passed the library, Finn noticed the photos and the trophies. A smile crossed his lips. _She really is talented. Why don't I believe her? She is as good as Quinn. _

As he entered the dining room, he noticed Mark, Rachel's agent was there already. A tall guy with tussled blond hair the color of straw, he had a Macbook and a netbook out. And he had papers around him. Soft typing rose as Finn seated himself. _I have to relax._ Calm floated over him as he listened to the sounds of breakfast and soft walking above.

Mark looked up, focused, severe. "Finn, correct?" He extended his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Connors," he said politely, unsure if that was the right name as he shook his hand.

Leroy entered with a plate of bacon. He eyed Finn. "You eat bacon?"

"Yes, Mr. Berry," Finn answered politely. Leroy pushed a few strips on the golden china plate before him. "What else would you like? Eggs, waffles, toast?"

Finn stared briefly. "Waffles and eggs over easy."

Leroy's gruff demeanor vanished with a smile. "Relax, this isn't a inquisition. Mark will explain." He flexed his hand.

Mark pushed over a thick stack of bulldog clipped papers covered in legalese. "I signed Rachel to a two album contract yesterday night," he said satisfied. "With her voice and dancing skill, she has the potential to eclipse Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus. She has a once in a generation voice. It guarantees she will sell. America will love her. There is just one problem," his face grew serious.

Finn's broad smile vanished. _Another problem? Why?_ "What problem, Mr. Connors?"

Mark looked straight at him. "You."

Finn winced. "Me?" stammered out.

"Yes. I know you two are dating. I understand teenage love as well. Honestly, I don't care. It's expected and it makes great songs. I see the look of love between you two. I see how you treated that other girl too. That's not your problem." He chuckled, swiping an errant blond lock away.

Finn blushed to the base of his shoulders. In the background, he heard Hiram explaining. Mark waved his hand at the stack of papers. "That pep assembly was used as her demo. You were lead singer with her. This means if the label uses it, I need your authorization. In exchange, you get royalties. That's what the contract before you says. It's a standard transfer of rights for royalties for anything you sing with her. This will be her first two songs. So I expect heavy rotation. Even Christina liked her version of 'Dirrty'.

Finn's mouth fell open, half eaten bacon tumbling from his hand to the plate. "Christina Aguilera?" Embarrassed, he quickly shut it.

"The same," Mark smiled. "Now, for the bad news. I believe in her and pride myself on my honesty and upfrontness even on the nasty side of the business. You won't be making much. For a 99c download you will see three cents. If you get on to every song on her first album, you would see a dime per album. She would see more but not much. If you don't sign the contract, she will see nothing because the label won't be able to use it. I will have to take her to record an album away from you and that glee club. Only her voice would be heard. If you do sign it, I can get waivers from everyone else. All your voices will be heard. If someone else likes what they heard they can make it as well."

Finn stared at the waffles while eating. Done chewing, he looked up, his lips pursed. "What rights?"

"Basically, the right to record, sell, distribute, produce and transmit the songs you sing with her outside of the school. You will make money for the duration of your life even when the rights revert back to you when her contract is finished. Its low end boilerplate," He said patiently. "Example, an $10 album nets you a quarter. Imagine ten thousand selling or 100,000. For you that $2500 or $25,000. However, I am not signing you as an artist. There is no deal with you independently."

Finn frowned. He noticed someone out of the corner of his eye being restrained. He heard a sigh he knew. He frowned deeper.

"Why?" Finn asked curious.

Mark smiled sly. "Because, while they didn't have an issue with you on the song they aren't ready to invest in you yet. You have potential. I have no problems with you or managing you as well. Its just that I had to push for her. Hell, Randy Jackson just send me an email saying that for a high school show it was better than some Idol performances. Simon agrees. That's high praise. Yet it's a numbers game. You understand?"

Finn nodded. "I sign. You use 'Push it' to launch her. We both get money. I don't and she's independent."

Mark nodded. "Plus, it's likely you won't ever get signed."

"Where do I sign?" Finn asked taking the pen in his hand. Images of his mother being taken care of flickered by. The stack of blueberry waffles filled his nostrils as Mark pointed out the correct pages. Leroy started distributing them to the plates.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed motion and looked up. Rachel stood silently in her Wolverettes uniform, arms folded under her bust. Her raven locks were in a ponytail. Anger radiated from her face. His gaze changed to pleading. She looked away, sadness sweeping the anger away. She pulled out a chair and slumped into it, looking away. _I really screwed up. Why are girls so hard to understand?_

Opening the contract, he grabbed the pen signing the pages Mark pointed out. As he did, he watched Rachel eat silently eggs and toast with strawberry jam. She did it just like when they were at the picnic. _I miss watching her eat. _He sighed, taking a stack of pancakes when he laid the pen down and returned the contract.

"I'm sorry I ran out," he said softly, contrite.

She shot him a sad look, her mouth full. Hurt filled her eyes as she drank her orange juice. Placing her hand over her heart, she stared. "It hurts."

Finn gulped. _Why can't this be easy? Why did I run?_

Rachel held his gaze blocking out everyone silently eating. "Why?"

Finn looked to Mark who watched intently, then to his plate of waffles, still steaming. _Wish I could take it all back. _"I got overwhelmed. I never intended to leave." Leroy shot a dark, ominous look. It faded when they both saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away, struggling to eat her breakfast. "I never wanted you too." A small smile flickered as she stole away from his pitiful gaze.

"Rachel," Mark said sharply, breaking the spell.

She looked to him, puffy eyed and downcast. "I have something that should cheer you up."

The sadness didn't quite vanish yet curiousness warmed her face. "What?"

"I forgot to give you your advance. It's small because I believe in you and that's all they would cut." He pushed over the check. She unfolded it quickly and the covered her mouth in joy.

"If I wasn't sitting I'd hug you." Rachel announced rejoicing.

"Hug Finn instead. He's the reason you are getting it today." Mark remarked after a sip of coffee.

Rachel frowned. She looked at Finn and said, "I forgive you." There was a genuine sweetness in her tone yet her gaze was sorrowful. _I wounded her. I didn't want to admit it because it would cost too much. So I tried to kick her to the curb in a kind way. Now I am even deeper. Why couldn't Quinn have been nicer. Now of this would have happened if she hadn't been bitchy all the time._

Mark waited patiently. As he noticed them just staring at each other silently, he broke in. "Rachel, now that he's signed as well I can tell you the final thing now." He glanced back and forth between them, an aire of seriousness. Finn finished his waffles, listening.

Rachel stopped eating. Her whole attention focused on Mark. "What news? The contract spelled out everything except.."

"Who your manager is. Usually it's a personal choice. However, last night I suggested an idea. Ron likes it, I like and I want to know if you do?"

Rachel grew pensive until Finn broke the silence holding a forkful of waffle. "You are."

She beamed, delighted. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Good. It's been awhile since I had this gig. And it frees me from everything new. Considering the unique aspect of your contract, I get to spend time with my folks in Columbus."

Rachel nodded, delighted. "So I'll see you every week?"

"Almost every day. That's what the last point is about. CherryTree and Interscope have no issues getting the licenses for your videos. You can continue them. Its good advertising and since it's mostly show tunes owned by UMG, I can bend a few rules. However, the label needs material for your album. That will come from your glee rehearsals."

Forks clattered on plates as everyone looked up shocked except Rachel. She grinned, confident and proud. "I always do my best."

Finn stammered. "You're recording all the rehearsals?"

"No. Only the ones in the auditorium. I need to be there to watch. The sound people and video people will need to be there to ensure quality. That can't happen in the choir room." He pushes a printed list to both of them. Finn's gets some butter on his. "That's the list on everyone signed to a UMG label. They are the parent company of Interscope-Geffen. At school, any song by any of those artists no problems covering. I'll let legal do the hard part. Anyone else shoot me an email before, Rachel. I am talking to your Principal Figgins and Brad Ellis the music director today, so it shouldn't be an issue. I hope to get a list of the songs you plan on doing."

Finn looked confused. Rachel glanced at him then wiped away a smirk that formed. "Mr. Schuester doesn't know. It's always spontaneous. He won't listen to me."

Mark frowned. "Understood. I will still ask. Finally, shoot me an email on your nightly videos so I can track them. I'll get the ball rolling with YouTube on the others. As for glee and your other activities we can work around it. There is a recording studio available in Columbus if we need it."

To Finn, he smiled. "The more tracjs you are on, the more money you make too. Who knows? I might be talking to you in a few years."

Out the briefcase came standard release forms. Hiram reached over and grabbed them. "I'll take care of it."

Rachel looked over at him confused. Hiram nodded. "It will be easier if I go talk to your principal with Mark. This way he can get them to sign it without questions." She shrugged.

Mark gestured to her uniform covered by a sparkle gold track top emblazoned with a black 'Wolverettes'. "How long?"

A mixture of amusement and vengeful delight twinkled in her eyes as hid a smile. "Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday five to nine. Friday is game day. I'll get you a schedule." As she rose, she saw the clock. Horror roared across her. "I have to go. There's a pep assembly first period so I have to be there."

She walked around the table giving hugs to her dads. When she got to Mark, she stood staring at him. He looked at her, shook his head and rose. She reached over, hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for believing in me," she whispered

Mark grinned. "I believed in Stefani Germanotta too. Look at her now," he whispered back.

When she approached Finn, she halted and stared. "I have to go," she said quietly.

"I'll go with you. We need to talk," Finn blurted out.

Wide eyes stared at him. "You'd miss Mr. Sinacori's quarter test?"

"Coach Tanaka will take care of it. I won't fail." He said confidently.

She gulped. "Noted. I'll be down in 5." And she vanished out and up the stairs, loud footfall assuring her exit.

Leroy rose. When he did, Finn did as well. "Mr. Hudson, a word." A sober, grave stare met him as Leroy rest both palms on the table. Mark turned and left with his coffee mug. "It is obvious that you care for my daughter deeply. I, myself, remember being caught in embarrassing situations. Fortunately I never had to admit something like that in from of parents."

Hiram joined him and they went to the foyer. Hiram looked him up and down. Leroy and Finn were the same size. "Your future is determined by who you honor. It hinges on a single conversation. You honor us, because whatever turmoil I believe you were honest with her. I see dishonor, hatred and disparity everyday. On my desk is a plaque. It says simply, 'You are no one until someone loves or hates you.' Beneath it says 'You are one person away from the next season of your life.'" He paused, looked to Leroy who nodded in agreement.

"If you hadn't made the choices you have, you certainly wouldn't be here. Remember that." Hiram extended his hand. Finn takes it with a peaceful smile. Hiram pulls him in for a hug. Leroy grins, amused at Finn's discomfort. "We are messianic Jews. Hiram and Rachel are. I'm a Christian. That means while we believe Yeshua is messiah, we follow both Christian and Jewish customs. At 6 pm Friday the 18th is Rosh Hashanah. Since Rachel is a cheerleader now," he seems amused, "We are going to the game to begin and then returning when we are done. You are invited when you are finished. If you have Jewish members of your team they are invited as well if they are there. All I ask is that blond cheerleader you spend time with, does not come."

Rachel walked down the stairs slowly, looking at them both with a mixture of shock and concern. Yet there was delight in her eyes.

"The main part of the festival is the meal of which we will take out there. There will be a presentation then as well. The actual day is a day of rest and celebration but we would like that to be private."

Finn looked befuddled. "I am honored." Hiram looks to Mark who has everything packed away as is ready to go himself. "You are welcome too,"

"Thanks. I'll be there"

"Dads, I must go." Rachel shouted, frowning.

They both grinned. "Go, see you tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry. Mr. Berry. Mr. Connors. I will be there."

Rachel looked back as she headed out the door. "You better."

Finn followed after her a flicker of consternation in his eyes. It faded as he approached her pink Mini. _Why is it when Quinn yells at me I get annoyed but when Rachel does it gives me hell?_

Rachel looked over at him as he sat in the passenger's seat. "Why are missing class really?" She asked, point blank.

Finn looked at her a touch embarrassed. "We need to talk alone. This is the only way without interruption. But first, what is Rosh Hashanah?"

Rachel smiled. "It's the Jewish new year. A high Holy day when God, sitting upon a throne, takes out the books containing the deeds of all humanity. They are opened for review, and each person passes in front of Him for evaluation of his or her deeds."

Finn looks stunned. "Whoa."

Rachel glanced at him sort of annoyed. "It's not bad. Ask Noah, he's Jewish."

"Puck is Jewish?"

"Yes. You didn't know? He goes to the same synagogue as I do."

Finn stared at her silently. Finally, he grew serious. "Why did you become a cheerleader, Rachel? It's awesome and all to see you like this but…" He paused, words caught in his throat. _I want to tell that I screwed up, that I want a do over. Yet you are acting so much like Quinn, I don't know. I don't want you to be her. _"I want you to be you."

Rachel stared at him briefly before turning her eyes back to the road. That annoyance flashed in her eyes he didn't miss. "I know that everyone but Brad who knows there thinks I did it for you. That I did it because I want to be Quinn. That's not true."

Finn looked hard at her. There was no happy, smiley face. No joy. "I never suggested you did."

Rachel looked at him again, disappointed. "I would never lie to you."

"Then why?"

"I want to win. And I know Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined to destroy Glee. Coach Sylvester hates glee club because it draws money away from her." Finn frowned. _Quinn doesn't want to destroy glee, she told me she enjoys it._ Then a light switched on. He looked at her, aghast. "You believe you can take Cheerleading nationals from the Cheerios?"

Rachel turned into the school driveway, heading toward the Booker Field parking lot. "No. I believe the Forest Hills Wolverettes can. It's amazing what faith and skill can do. Every piece of hate Coach Sylvester spews, Coach grace counters with strength, trust and hard work. She drives us. Yet she respects us as well."

Finn went silent. As she pulled into her parking spot, he realized it was 'her' spot. The sign said, 'Reserved for Rachel Berry, Wolverette Cheer squad' The shock covered his face. She smiled, proud of the space. "They like me here. It's not like there. I and the rest of the Wolverettes rule this it's not home," She said as she got out. "You want me to call you a cab?"

"Not now. I want to see your pep rally." He said with a curious smile. As He held her gaze, he saw all the anger vanish. The delightful, fun Rachel he knew was back.

"Noted," she beamed. Grabbing his hand, she ran towards the door. Mel, the security guard was standing at the entrance. "Morning, Rachel. Who's your friend?" He said in a peaceful, non-threating voice.

"Finn Hudson. He's here to watch the pep rally," she said with a giggle. He nodded, waved them through the metal detector without having to show her ID badge.

"You have to wear ID?" He asked surprised.

"Principal Domo insisted on it. His brother worked in Littleton at the time of Columbine.

Finn still looked befuddled. "I'll explain later. WE have to get to Mr. Grace. He is home room for me." She shouted as she kept dragging him. He kept pace with her, amused. As they down the halls, he kept looking at them. _This is so unlike McKinley. There is glass everywhere. You can see into every classroom. And the lockers are huge singles. Puck could shove someone into one. Why are you looking at me like that? Oh. And everyone keeps shouting 'Hey Rachel.' Brown half walls, glass windows and grey lockers._

Rachel stopped running when she noticed Finn had. He stared at everything. "You have been in another school before. Remember? Caramel looks like this. McKinley is uglier."

"Well…" He paused, wearing a befuddled smile. As they stood, people continued to greet her and wish her 'good morning'. "You are right."

_I don't believe this. She is like Quinn but not. It's strange to see. _

Rachel walked the last fifty feet into Mr. Grace's English literature 2 class and stopped. He looked up at her and smiled. "Miss Berry, I look forward to your performance today. My wife said you were working hard with the team on this number to get them their shot."

"I am. Everyone will love this. And we will beat our arch-rivals the Warriors."

Mr. Grace laughed. "I would hope. Considering the 3A championship trades off between us and them. Now go. I know you have a lot of set up to do."

He shook his head amused. What Finn didn't notice was that people knew who he was and it answered their one question; who was Rachel's boyfriend?

Rachel was excited. The Wolverine Roar, the FHHS band was playing 'Hail to the Victors' as everyone entered. Finn had sat by Mr. Grace so no one would wonder why he didn't have a badge. _I'm wearing mine of course,_ she chuckled. As she and the rest of the Wolverettes exploded onto the gymnasium floor, she realized how different it was as well. _The parquet basketball court. "It's a different look; it's really sharp," Coach Grace had said. "We got it last year after the bond issue passed." "Why? McKinley with all its sports and other clubs doesn't have this?" The differences still astonish me. And worry me. I want to be here. I want glee club here. I want Finn here. But none of this can happen, _she thought as they went through a few short spirit chants. Everyone rose, screamed and seated themselves.

As Principal Domo, a short elderly Japanese man originally from Kyoto, introduced himself and the announced the Wolverines would be playing the Warriors Friday, she noticed Finn's stunned expression at Emily and Kaylie. _Typical. At least you won't hear Principal Domo suggesting people using the restroom on the lawn or complaining about other crazy things_

She walked up to center and made the motion to start a short cheer_._ Slipping the microphone in front of her lips, Rachel began the chant.

"We are the spirit sensation. We've got determination.

We don't mess around, we just do what, get down.

We don't mess around, we just do what, get down.

We don't mess around, we just get down, say what uh huh!

We made it to the top. We're solid as a rock. We made it to the top because we're hot, we're hot, we're Hot!" As the L stands and other stunts finished, she connected with Finn. Emily switched channels, "You brought him?" her tone was pure amusement. Yet her eyes were wide.

"He wanted to come. Insisted we talk. He was at my door. What was I to do, wait. Things have been bad."

Light tinkling laughter erupted at her. "You go. And the fact that Mr. Grace is watching him. Major cool points, Rachel Berry," Kaylie had added.

Coach Grace came out with Coach Anders to speak for a moment. Anders introduced the team captain, who simply smiled. He spoke more inspirational words, talking about their ranking and the dance that would happen if they when 3A again. Then Coach Grace took the mike.

"You are wondering about why I came up. We have special surprise for you. Our newest cheerleader, Rachel Berry, has worked hard to choreograph this cheer to get everyone fired up." She looked to her captains giving them the signal. Emily and Kaylie beckoned her to start. They began to dance, sporting super large fake thermometers inscribed with FHHS Spirit fire.

"I've got a bad case of turning it up

It's getting cold in here so fire it up

I've got a bad case of turning it up

It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up

Come on and fire it up"

The dance was filled with hip shakes, spins and flips. Rachel, Emily and Kaylie marched around them singing a line. She kept hiding a grimace as they failed to hit notes.

"I'm in love with the feeling

Of pressure to the ceiling

We come with intention

To face my opposition

Get raw when it's time

To lay it on the line

To the walls where we're taking it."

A pyramid began to be built behind them as they continued to sing, and the music continued to be played via the gym PA.

"Let your light shine, like

Let your light shine, like

Let your light shine"

The pyramid came down, everyone did a sassy walk around another. The thermo sticks came out again, the red in them rising until they reached the top.

"Take it higher, take it higher

Till the roof is on fire

Take it higher, take it higher

Let's burn it up"

Fake flames appeared on the thermometers as they continued their dancing. Each raised theirs before them, and shook it like a 'shake weight®'. After about 30 seconds they tossed them to the ground as Rachel hit the next line.

"We throw down

When it's time for the action

Make it happen, and the sound

That you're feeling like lead

Might just happen

When you're torn

You might not

Get a warning or a sign

To the walls where we're taking it

Let your light shine, like

Let your light shine, like

Let your light shine."

With a final 'Herkie' jump, they were done. Principal Domo dismissed everyone to second period with the usual excused absence for the Wolverettes who got to miss that period for clean-up of the gymnasium. One of the many perks of being a Wolverette. _It's getting addicting to go here._ So when Finn ran over, scooped her up into his arms and hugged her, she melted into rapture.

"So Finn, what did you think?" Mr. Grace asked right after the principal dismissed them.

"It was good." His face was bright, excited and shining. "It's just like when Rachel got her contract." Catching her standing there, breathing heavy and sweaty, it got the best of him. He ran over, scooped her up into a hug. "You were awesome."

Her face lit up and for the moment as everyone left, it had all washed away. No Mailman, no stress. As he sat her down, the gym was empty save the other cheerleaders who applauded and whistled. "I need to get you to class," she said concerned.

Finn smiled, leaning his forehead on hers like he did with Quinn when she nailed a big cheer. "You are fine. You smell great. I wish could just take you back like this. You were amazing."

"How about you coming here. We could get everyone here. Kurt, Artie, Tina even Mercedes. Coach Grace says she could swing it."

_ What? Why? Oh, Rachel! _ Looking at his watch, he said quickly, "If you want to shower and change you need to go now. Otherwise you will be late. As much as I would like to see you explain this to Mr. Schuester, I don't want you to be late."

"Noted. I'll see you by the car. The snack bar in the cafeteria is open if you want something."

_I want to avoid getting you angry again by telling you that scenario won't happen. That's what I want. Other than being mauled by Quinn for choosing you. Man, I wish it would rain on me._

Quinn sighed. _Why couldn't you just be content with what you had? I was._ She stared at the row of lockers again. Rachel still wasn't there and it was past her usual time. Finn said something crypt like, "I haven't seen her in this school since I got here." _And why was he absent? Mr. Sinacori had to delay the test. Him and his stupid 'everyone must be here' pop tests._

Maintaining her defiant stance in the middle of the hall, she continued to zero in on Rachel's locker. She usually visited her locker before running to last lunch. Contempt mixed with indignation shone on her face. So everyone flowed around her. Each Coach Sylvester smiled as she walked by. _She rarely does that._

"What's with the pose, Q?" Santana asked from behind.

_I really hate it when you call me that. _"Waiting for Rachel. I have a quick way to kill Glee club," she said as she turned around, her hands only briefly leaving her hips.

"Spill." Santana said surprised and delighted.

"Dakota Stanley," Quinn remarked with perverse joy.

"Who?"

"He's the choreographer that Shelby Concordan, the facility adviser for Vocal Adrenaline hired to whip them into shape for their Fall Invitational. This is his last couple of weeks there. It was all on last night's news." Her dismissive tone brought a smile to Santana. "If we can convince Rachel that the club needs him rather than Mr. Schuester's lame choreography, then we will win."

Santana furrowed her brow in thought, concerned. "How do we do that? She's not Brittany."

Quinn masked a chuckle. _No. She's not. Brittany is far smarter than she lets on about. She fakes it. You have to know that. Mr. Sinacori, Mr. Daniels and the others who won't bow to Coach's demand to pass the Cheerios regardless require a B average. Beside the refractive index of a crystal is 2. Crystals generate rainbows so…Aggh, I am doing it now. She's a freaking manipulative genius._

Quinn arched an eyebrow at Santana. "Like it or not, Rachel's one of us now. Let's use that." Santana spat on the floor, disgusted. A freshman trying to avoid them, slipped on it, throwing his books everywhere. He hit like a sack of potatoes. They pointed and laughed at him, unawarethat Rachel slipped unaware to her locker.

"Please it didn't hurt that bad. Get the eff up." Santana retorted, chuckling while wagging her finger.

That vanished as a locker slam echoed. Pivoting around together, they saw Rachel heading away from them. _She's wearing an ugly, poofy shouldered plum blouse under that purple and grey sweater vest? And with that skirt? Why?_ Quinn groaned inwardly. A sharp sigh escaped before she could cover it. Both stepped into her path, completely blocking the way. "Can we talk?" Quinn asked in a deceitfully chipper voice.

Fire lit Rachel's eyes as she steeled herself. Santana stared at her impassive. "About what, Quinn?"

Quinn exhaled. _Many things like stealing Finn, forcing me to join Glee, you being a cheerleader and trying to ruin my life. _"It's about Mr. Schuester's choreography; It sucks," she said with an aire of superiority, her left eyebrow arched.

"It's completely unoriginal," Santana remarked with arrogance.

Rachel clutched her textbooks to her chest loosely. "Aren't you guys going to get shunned for talking to me?" She responded, curious.

The liquid charm Quinn used on Finn flowed "Sweetie, we're a team now. But you got to do something about Mr. Schue's dance routines." She emphasized 'something' to drive home her point.

Rachel remained silent, mistrust evident in her stare. "You have any suggestions, Santana?"

She bristled, that rather haughty look sharpening as Rachel moved to her right to let Mr. Daniel's by. However, Santana remained in the way unknowing.

"Ladies, keep it moving. You are not stones," he retorted in his typical Tennessean accent. Rachel nodded to him in his same basic clothes still: a white linen shirt, sliver silk vest, bowtie, formal knee length black frock coat and high rolled broad-brimmed planter's hat. He tipped the hat as he nodded back.

Quinn and Santana started walking as Rachel did, moving in step with her. "No, I don't," Santana remarked.

"Noted," Rachel remarked back in the same tone and with the same haughty aire. Santana's face darkened until Quinn shot her a look. She exhaled sharply.

"You know enough numbers to do Glee proud. I've seen your choreography. But to win Regionals, we need pro talent. We need Dakota Stanley."

Rachel frowned. "Who?"

"Dah-kota Stan-lee," Santana replied, annoyed. Quinn shot her another glare. _You are so not helping. _ She drew up a fake smile. "He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest," she said as she waved her hands in from of her. Rachel kept pace looking ahead thoughtfully.

"He works with Vocal Adrenaline," Quinn continued, pointing as she continued walking herself.

Santana caught the cue. "We can't take Regionals without him," she looked over at Rachel as she spoke, pleased. "He was the understudy to the Candelabra in 'Beauty and the Beast' on Broadway," She sang the words, 'on Broadway' then chuckled.

Rachel inhale, holding back her excitement. _It's working!_ Quinn thought, a big, pleased grin on her face.

Rachel got this determined look in her eyes, stopped, staring at them both. "Broadway?" The determination morphed into hardness as Puck walked by.

Quinn's smiled faded. "Shelby Concordan, their facility advisor hired him for their fall invitational. It was on the news last night. Look it up yourself."

Santana's haughtiness returned. Rachel shifted her books, putting one hand on her hips. They locked eyes, intensity building. "He's perfect for us. You want to win, right?"

_Wrong question! _ Quinn groaned quietly, then faked the smile.

Fire flashed in Rachel's eyes. "More than you know."

Quinn shot a look, and flashed the 'collapse the pyramid' hand sign. Yet before Santana eased up, Rachel signed 'Failed move'.

"You aren't making this easy," Quinn snapped. "We know you are a cheerleader now. I am trying" she emphasized 'trying', "to accept that. Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve it. As much as we all want to."

Rachel's eyes flashed as she brought the books back to her chest definitely. Quinn snorted derisively. "Elida has been 2nd, 3rd and 6th, sweetie. They won't win no matter what you do. So how about you tell Mr. Schuester today during rehearsal."

"Things change." Rachel stared into her brown eyes with determined energy. "Our routine is already better than yours."

_I'm not taking your bait, _Quinn thought focusing, her eyebrow raised. She looked at Santana who dripped contempt. "Look you talentle dss puta, you think you will win, you are more foolish that I can imagine." She looked at Quinn.

She maintained her false cheer. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. After I verify you aren't lying," she stared at her. Quinn simply raised an eyebrow, maintaining her smile. "These are his last weeks there, so he will be available. All we have to do is approach him and pay his fee. It can't be that much?" The fake smile turned real as she noticed Rachel soften.

"Remember we do have practice in the auditorium today. We are doing 'Rain songs' this week." Rachel reminded them. Confusion rippled across Santana's face and Quinn hid hers.

"Finn singing Phil Collins?" Rachel commented as the heavy rat-a-tat of driving rain striking the roof filled the background. A peal of thunder rolled across the hall causing the lights to flicker. All three ladies sighed.

"I hate the gym in the summer," Santana mumbled to herself.

Rachel looked at her, and walked off. "See you in glee," she shouted as they remained still. Quinn grinned. "I think we won."

"Maybe."

Rachel tensed as choir ended. The choir students flowed out leaving the room empty save her and Brad. Glee would start soon but she doubted it would be on time today. It was still raining hard.

Brad walked over to her, leaning on the piano. "You're worried. What did I say about that?"

"Don't let it get to me," Rachel replied. She then grinned brightly. "I was signed last night."

"Congratulations! When will you start recording your first album?" Brad asked excited.

"Now. Because 'Push it' was the demo, Mark said they want to use my singing here," she announced sprightly. Brad looked at her, raised an eyebrow then said, "And?"

She frowned for a moment. "My dads insist on me staying in school so it was written in the contract. That's the other reason Mark is using the Glee rehearsals. He's my manager now as well." The smile was still there.

"That explains the visit I received," Brad commented as Tina rolled Artie in, oblivious to their conversation. "Mark asked me if I had problems videotaping you. He also wanted a list of songs the club plans on doing."

"And?" she asked curious, all smiles.

"Neither Principal Figgins nor I has an issue with the videotaping. In fact, Figgins loves the idea for the prestige and money it will bring. He did remind him of the State of Ohio show choir rule 5 amendment 63 addendum 7, of which I am sure you are aware of." Kurt and Mercedes walked in discussing clothes, ignoring Brad.

Rachel frowned, realizing he was right. "I know. I can't engage in professional activity or get paid or I am lose my amateur status."

"As I was there, he called them, identified himself and got it waved in exchanged for Lady Gaga Concert tickets, plane fare to Antwerp, Belgium and backstage passes. Everyone currently apart of the club is waved. Except faculty." Brad said softly.

Rachel grinned. "Great!" Finn walked in, looked at her and smiled. She looked at him, with wonder. _Oh the pep rally this morning. Everyone says he's mine but he isn't. He's Quinn's. Even if they believe otherwise, I know better._ Her mood dropped briefly. Brad noticed everyone getting settled. The final bell of the day rang but most everyone ignored it. Quinn, Santana and Brittany sauntered in, in uniform. They shot a knowing glance at Rachel.

_I will ignore them. They aren't my friends._

"As for the schedule even Mr. Schuester doesn't know sometimes," Brad said as he sat down at the piano.

"Know what?" Mr. Schuester said to them both as he walked in. Rachel glanced at Brad and then to Mr. Schuester waiting with that 'Oh boy here it comes' look. "What we sing day to day, Mr. Schuester."

He frowned. "I'm trying to be flexible. You all, especially you, Rachel, complain about my song choices constantly. How can I make a specific set list? You really want that?"

Kurt looked up from his conversation, horror on his face. "Umm, no. Please don't do that Mr. Schue."

"I have to second that, Mr. Schue. Random is good. As is input," Artie contributed.

"And that is my point, Rachel," he said in an irritated tone. Brad looked at her, shrugged his shoulders. Mr. Schuester was in front facing away so He didn't see Brad. Rachel looked at Mr. Schuester doe eyed, concerned. "I'm a signed artist now." Silence rippled across the club. Kurt and Tina wore sudden smiles. Finn remained neutral. Artie and Mercedes wore concerned yet pleased looks yet Quinn and Santana frowned. Brittany's eyes were wide and emotions from surprise to fear rolled across her. She clutched Santana's tightly. "I thought she could write already," she said softly. Santana chuckled.

Mr. Schuester froze. Jealousy, frustration and disappointment washed across his face. He blanked it deliberately before facing her. "Congratulations."

"I'm signed to CherryStreet Records for a two album deal. Mark told me that Deborah Gibson used her talent to make enough money to go to Broadway as well. She was not only an 80s pop icon but a successful Broadway performer as well," Jaunty delight radiated off her. Brad smiled to her yet Mr. Schuester hid did frustration. "Rachel, if this is true, it changes nothing."

Rachel looked around at everyone for a second. Annoyance flashed in her eyes. "It is, Mr. Schuester. I have these for both of you. I want everyone involved. We still have to win Nationals this year," she handed them copies of the list Mark handed her at breakfast. She then moved to hand them to everyone else. When she got to Quinn, she smiled at her conspiratorially. _At least she will think this is a part of her agenda. If I can get the cheerios out of this I would. I can't. _

Mr. Schuester looked at the long list of contemporary and current artists signed to UMG labels and frowned. A confused glance went to Brad who spoke up in a whisper. "It's on the level, Will." Looking over at the students, he rubbed his beard. "Students, this is no prank. Principal Figgins and I met with Mark Connors at noon to work out the details. You all received waivers. Have your parents sign and return them. Then you can say, you were there at the beginning." He looked at Mr. Schuester. "He will want to talk to you because you are facility advisor."

Mr. Schuester sighed, rubbed his chin. "Okay," he whispered. He looked at Rachel. "This-" he shook the paper, "Still changes nothing."

"I agree." She turned to everyone. "Glee will be a part of all the albums until I graduate. It was his decision since he is my manager. I stand behind it. Since 'Push it' was used as the demo, they loved it and wanted us. Not everything will be used. Only the auditorium rehearsals that are good enough."

"You're serious. Record execs gave you a contract on 'Push it'?" Kurt retorted.

"Yes. We were all good. I was better but we all know this so…"

"Then we will all be seen if that is used as a video?" Artie asked as Tina seemed excited.

"That's what I understand," she said as she walked to her seat.

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes, exasperated. Brad caught the look. "It's a big thing to her," he whispered serious.

"That's all good to you. But she's going to be incorrigible now." He whispered back.

"Not true. Quit trying to manage her and let her lead."

He turned around with a pasted on smile. "Now that all the surprises are done, who is ready for some Phil Collins?"

Dispassionate faces abounded. Only Finn and Artie seemed pleased. "I'm happy you're allowing this Mr. Schue. Thanks," Finn remarked.

"You're welcome," He replied genuinely.

The next 15 minutes where spent going over the music, applying it to today and a discussion of Phil Collins and Genesis. Rachel asked to go to the bathroom in the middle to Mr. Schuester's annoyance. He looked at Brad who shrugged his shoulders then let her go. The next 15 were spent doing the choreography for the background dance. Quinn kept firing dark, disgusted looked at Rachel.

"5 6 7 8, step, step, and step, clap," Mr. Schuester said as he faced Brad stepping in time with Brad's piano playing. The tune was an underlying beat. Rachel stole a glance at Finn who had looked at her then to Quinn who was looking at her.

"Turn around and down," Mr. Schuester said as everyone did so. _This is really bad. Worse than I thought._ She scanned the group as she half stepped. Artie wheeled himself in a circle. Tina walked around, Mercedes and Kurt pivoting quickly. Finn shuffled himself around slowly. Even Brittany turned around and then stopped wobbly. Quinn turned toward Rachel with this impatient concern, while Santana remained motionless.

"Stop and kick," Mr. Schuester continued. _Quinn was right. We need someone else. But then he will think I'm a diva wanting my way. That's so not it. Why can't he see he's this bad. _Then she remembered how angry he was after 'Push It' and how angry he still is about it.

"And down, hit, hit!" he said, throwing his arms up and wiggling his rump.

A quick glance at Kurt's bored expression sealed the deal. "Umm…can we stop please?"

"You don't have to ask me for permission every time you need to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go," Mr. Schuester remarked with a slightly amused smile. Brad looked over at Rachel, curious.

"It's not my bladder," Rachel remarked bluntly. He turned and looked at her, vexed. She glanced at the floor and around as she said, "It's the choreography."

Mr. Schuester froze, confused. "What's wrong with it?"

Rachel looked over at Quinn. "It sucks, Mr. Schuester."

"It's completely unoriginal," Santana added in a derisive tone.

Mr. Schuester looked at them surprised, disappointed.

"We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps," Rachel responded, determin Sved to explain, yet anxious. _Why are you still staring at me? _Animated gravitas buoyed her voice as she pushed ahead. "You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Schuester," she glanced at Quinn as Mr. Schuester listened now interested. He realized what she was getting at.

"You're not…" she hesitated, gulping. _How do I say this?_ "a trained choreographer."

Mr. Schuester hung his head down, disappointed. _You do think I am diva-ing out. _"That's what we need to be the best." She looked across to everyone stopping on Kurt before looking back. "That's why we need Dakota Stanley."

Everyone remained silent staring ahead except Finn, and the Cheerios. He was smiling at her with his eyes. Brittany was bored, arms under her bust, Santana was glaring and Quinn was pleased.

"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works with Vocal Adrenaline but will be done in two weeks," Quinn remarked, pleased.

"He was the understudy to the candelabra in 'Beauty and the Beast' on Broadway," Santana pointed out respectfully. She shot a secret smile at Quinn.  
Mr. Schuester looked them both, a deep frown set. "Just because he understudied doesn't he performed.

A wicked grin filled Quinn's voice. "Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester?" The delight vanished; her voice sharp and pressing. "After high school, did you even try?"

_This is my fault, Now, he will blame me. Yes it's true, but I gave her the knife. _Rachel stares at him sadly. He looked down at the floor, silent and distant. Then all emotions vanished.

"Back to the song. I think it's a good idea to go to the auditorium to practice. I'll see you there."

Rachel turned to Finn who was staring at her disappointed. She looked away, the guilt all over her face. He stopped staring when Quinn said his name.

Brad stopped her as she was leaving; everyone else flowing around her. _Now what? 1 should have never agreed. But he is bad!_

When everyone was gone, he rose and walked to her location. "They set

you up." It wasn't a question.

"I agreed, However I didn't..."she stopped, fell silent.

"Apologizing now won't change anything. Nor can I help you out of it. I just wanted to know," Brad frowned. "You have to be careful. They're aren't your friends." He stared out to door way into the quad.

"I have no friends," Rachel said morose. "Except Finn."

Brad looked at her a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Here, "he corrected her. "You have none here."

"They like me but they are not my friends," Rachel remarked. She dug in her bag for a bottle of water.

"Give them time, Here as well. You will make friends, Not just Finn." Rachel smiled at that. _I Know. They can't resist me forever._

"So will it work?" Brad asked with a quick smile, "Getting a new choreographer?"

"I believe so," she said confidently.

"Then go for it. I support you. Always remember that."

"Thanks, Brad," she said as she exited. In the breezeway, she halted. Mark was talking to Mr. Schuester. Their voices carried to her location so she paused to eavesdrop. "I understand what you are asking, Mr. Connor. I simply don't have it. 1 also resent having my rehearsals hijacked," He was angry; sharp tones echoed in the steel.

"They won't be hijacked. I need to record everything so I can decide what is useable. Beside Amendment 63 Addendum 7 of the Ohio Show choir rules prevent me from using the material for the duration of the competition. I have a waiver for 'Push It'. However, I am working on ones that will last the duration of her school years but that's it. I in doing this for Rachel." He held a calmness that belated the tension in his voice.

_Why are you still here? What could your interest be?_ Rachel thought when she noticed Brittany still starting from the other side of them. She was about the same distance from them that Rachel was. When their eyes met, Brittany stormed off, furious.

Mr. Schuester grimaced. "No you aren't. You're as bad as Sue Sylvester. You're interested in making money at any cost. I saw that E! piece on you. You're a bottom feeder. Who's your last successful artist?"

"Jackie Q," Mark said with a smarmy smile, "'Supertight' ring a bell or are you not up on your current stars?"

Mr. Schuester frowned, "Both Mr. Ellis and Principal Figgins have allowed you, so I can't say anything. Just don't interrupt." He walked off with his hands raised on disgust. Mark remained for a second before going down a sideway. Brad walked out, disheartened at the exchange. He had heard it from the doorway as well. He looked at Rachel with a sad smile. "It will be alright."

Rachel looked at him with a concerned look. "Thank you, Brad," she said softly. _Otherwise. I will have to change. Why can't everything just work right? I want to stay_. she thought as she walked across the quad.

Finn stared out into the audience of empty seats and three people as he pushed the prop broom. Mark, Mr. Crotzer and one of Mark's camera people were buzzing around the upper rafters and the lighting booth. Mr. Crotzer's A/V club students were checking lighting, and walking around with handhelds smiling. The third camera was functional. _So now I will be on camera_, he thought, waiting for the cue. _This morning was a whirlwind, witnessing Rachel be something I never thought she was or could be_._ And it was just like everything was normal again. And then Rachel and Quinn kneed Mr. Schuester in the groin, which he didn't deserve. At least he is letting us do this_.

Mr. Schuester kept looking back, glaring everytime Mr. Crotzer exulted. _He has the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him have. Even larger than when they told him he could broadcast the football games._ The redheaded Irishman kept remarking how 'state of the art' the cameras were, HD this, and 1080p that. Things he didn't care about. _Although watching the ball game on a 55 in screen was always awesome. Shame no one had one._

He watched Rachel talking to Kurt and Mercedes about how thinks wouldn't change. How they all had a chance to be a star. She blabbed on about coattails and other stuff. It was endearing. _Even when I'm upset with her I can't help but think about her. Never happened with Quinn. I have to tell her._

Finally everyone dispersed. except Mark. He took a seat in the lighting booth with the A/V student assigned for rehearsals.

_Is it me? I skipped two classes to go sit in the pep rally of another school to watch a girl I don't call my girlfriend publicly, but do love sort of, cheer with a team that adores her. Yet I never voluntarily went to go see Quinn do that._

As he looked at Rachel, she caught his gaze. A nervous smile flickered before she looked away. I really screwed up, bolting the kiss. No more alone in the auditorium. I hope this makes up for it. Mr. Schuester waved at Brad motioning for the music to begin. Sounds of electric guitar mix with piano and drums as Finn drops the broom to walk to his spot as they decided in the choreography.

"You know I never meant to see you again,

"And I only passed by as a friend, yeah…

All this time I stayed out of sight, I started wondering why…"

Finn takes Rachel by the hand and they spin around, him staring her perfect brown eyes. Tina and Artie twirl as do Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn, Santana and Brittany remain with the jazz band singing backup by choice. Rachel holds his gaze as Finn, breaks to sing the chorus in the Jazz era prop mike.

"Now I, ooh, now I wish it would rain down, down on me.

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now,

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me,

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on meeeeeee."

Finn kept his gaze on Rachel, as they pivoted and spun. Various lines were sung to her and the audience, yet the new mikes got all.

"You said you didn't need me in your life,

I guess you were right…yeah.

Well I never meant to cause you no pain,

But it looks like I did it again, yeah."

"Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me,

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me,

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain on meeeeeee."

"Though your hurt is gone, mines hanging on, inside,

And I know, it's eating me through every night and day,

I'm just waiting on your sigggggn,

'Cos I know, I know, I never meant to cause you no pain,

And I realize I let you down,

But I know in my heart of heart of hearts,

I know I'm never gonna hold you again."

"Now I, Now I know I wish it would rain down, down on me,

Ooh, You know I wish it would rain, rain down on me now,

Ooh, Yes I wish it would rain down, rain down on me,

Yes, you know, I wish it would rain down, rain down over meeeeeee. Just rain over me.

Just let it raaaain down, let it raaaain down, let it raaaain down over me.

Oh yeah, let it rain down, rain down over meeeeeee,

Just let it raaaain down, let it raaaain down, Just let it raaaain."

As the song finished, Finn looked into Rachel's eyes. He saw love, confusion and hurt in the brief moments before she broke her gaze.

Then she stormed out her flapper dress and argyle socks fluttering in the breeze.

Kurt quipped. "Not worthy of her top to but then who's counting?"

"Rachel?" Mr. Schuster shouted as she ran out the exit above.

Finn, downcast stared and shrugged.

Rachel stopped in the parking lot frustrated at not just herself but everyone. _Why can't he admit he has feelings for me. Why can't he dump Quinn? I took him to Forest Hills, let him watch the pep rally. That isn't good enough?_ Hot tears streamed down as she opened the car's door. The pink Mini Cooper® was her gift for being their daughter. Her 15th birthday gift last December.

"Thank you dads for freedom and trust, but I failed in love." she said as she drove off.

Cheerleading practice was getting easier now. There was a rhythm that formed, making it seem easy now. So like everything, Rachel threw herself into it. Just like glee, it would mask the pain. Only Coach Grace saw it, and had an idea something was wrong,

"Can I speak with you, Rachel?" Coach Grace asked as they finished an arabesque. "Everyone else take 10. Cool and hydrate, it's a scorcher today." A bit of breeze rustled her blond odango tails making them like streamers. "She flashed an easy smile at them as they shuffled to Igloo® cooler of Gatorade®.

Rachel looked at her with a focused yet distant expression. She paused, concerned. _I refuse to be sad here._ So she pasted on a plastic smile as she walked to Coach Grace's position, beside the north bleachers. Her bullhorn sat on her clipboard resting on the first one. There was no fence between them and Booker field 50 yard line where Coach Grace stood.

"I'll be blunt. You seem sat and distracted when you arrived today. It's not affecting your cheering, but still I have cause for concern."

Rachel frowned. "I'm truly sorry, Coach Grace. I'll do better," she said wistfully. _I won't be sad, and I won't be angry either, not about him. Maybe he—no, too harsh. _ Andrea, redheaded senior with a size zero body and Santana's height, ran over to her with a cup of Gatorade®.

"I apologize. I thought Rachel might be thirsty. You always seem to be drinking when you have that face," she said as she pushed the cup into Rachel's open left hand.

Coach Grace pivoted. "I need to finish. It's fine. We'll be over shortly." Rachel stared at the green paper cup with a mix of delight and worry.

"I accept your apology but that's not what I want. I want you to remember you have friends here. We care about you. And we can be there for you if you need us. I know you don't have a mother, so is there anything you want to talk about? You know, lady stuff?" Coach Grace raised an eyebrow.

Rachel smiled hesitantly, looking at her gold striper puma track top and Cheer skirt. _Dad Hiram said I need to trust people more. _ "It's Finn, the guy…"

"Whose your boyfriend; the quarterback?" she finished politely. Rachel held in a sigh. "He won't admit his feelings and I'm letting it get to me. For that I'm sorry too. I'm nobody's burden'"

Coach Grace placed her arm on Rachel's back. "You are one of my 16 burdens. So yes I care. Have you told him how you feel?"

Rachel emptied the cup as they walked back to the squad. "Yes, but I want him too as well." It was sharp and matter of fact.

"He's a guy. He won't admit it. Give it some time then confront him."

"Noted." A frustrated grimace flashed across her face.

"And let us in more. Emily said they asked you out on one of their night treks. You keep putting it off. I suggest you go. Unless glee club is in the way."

Rachel frowned. "No, sorry again. It isn't."

Coach Grace turned and beheld her. "You're the first 15 yr. old to apologize three times in the space of 15 minutes. You have nothing to apologize for." The tone was serious.

Shock washed over Rachel. _That's how I was taught. I thought…. I thought wrong. I know! We need at least 10 for our celebration so…_"Coach Grace, I want you to be a part of our Rosh Hashanah celebration. Will you?" She stopped in front of the squad, the boldness of the question still in the air.

Coach Grace looked pleased."I will on one condition."

"What condition?" she asked, curious yet worried.

"You invite the whole squad." The background chatter of the squad mates ceased. Everyone turned to Rachel, who straightened up. "Where? My house can't hold 22 people. And has anyone been to one. It's a very serious and holy thing." _And I can't have you messing it up either. It's too important._

"I've been to a Rosh Hashanah celebration feast before. We can have it here at the CheerHouse. It's Friday the 18th right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Can your dads handle this or will they need so help?" She asked calmly.

"Normally, yes. However, our synagogue is in Lima. So they can do this, but help is always appreciated."

"Good," She looked over the assembled squad still curious and expectant. Their faces said this was a rare event. "I expect everyone to be here after classes Friday because it happens at sundown. It's a feast and if it's important to one of the team…."

"It's important to the Team!" they all shouted in unison.

Coach Grace turned to Rachel, whispering in her ear. "I'll talk to an old friend who's a producer at Bravo, he might be able to help."

"Ok, Ladies, I need to see that twist stunt sequence, she shouted into her bullhorn, matte black with a gold star on it.

Rachel watched them wondering how she was going to explain this to her dads.

Afterwards in the CheerHouse locker room Emily, Kaylie and Andrea walked to her as she stuffed her uniform in her black duffle. "So you ready to take us up on that offer to go out on the town?" Emily asked as she held this pouty look that made her look distant and sad at the same time.

_She did say I needed to be friendlier. And they have acted far better than anyone at McKinley. It's everything I ever wanted. So why am I afraid. I am Rachel Berry! I can do anything._ "Yes. What is on the agenda?"

Katie chirped. "Ladies night!'"

A ripple of shock crossed Rachel's face. 'Then a ladies night it is."

"Good, because we talked it over. We decided that the solution to your problem and ours is the same. We want you in our elite group," Emily said with a grin similar to Quinn's earlier. Fear flashed in Rachel's eyes.

"Relax. It's not bad. You are wicked talented. One of the best," Kaylie replied, showing her left wrist. The other ladies did the same. Each had a gold star tattoo on theirs.

"Those real?" Rachel asked, wide eyed.

"Of course," Emily replied, amused "And we want you to get one."

Andrea smiled as Emily and Kaylie nodded. "I have a brother in Akron who does ours for free. He lives there. He owns a Tattoo parlor near Carmel High. I know it's out of the way—"

"It's perfect," Rachel interrupted, delighted. "Vocal Adrenaline, my ghee clubs competition goes there, we want to hire the choreographer they have there. This way I can see him in action before he leaves?"

Andrea smiled weakly. Emily and Kaylie looked at each other and shrugged. "Deal, only if you go with us to a local night club after we stop there."

"Then we are on our way." Rachel grinned. _I have a plan_.

Quinn awoke frustrated. The cramps and sickness were interfering with everything. So she stopped eating, figuring that a fast would help. It served to only make things worse, much worse. Three days of water, juice, and stood by her locker woozy. Placing her hand on her forehead, she stared at Rachel as she walked to her locker.

"You can stop staring now. Your slushie attack failed," she said flatly without animosity.

"So why are you wearing a cupcake? And how did you convince Finn to wear a T-bone?" She asked sharply. Rachel shot her a confused look. Quinn continued to stare until Santana and Brittany walked by looking like celery. Rubbing her eyes, Quinn looked again. Everyone was food. And then the room started to spin. Last thing was the sound of Finn in a barrel shouting, "Quinn!"

The nurse, an elderly lady named Mrs. Belvedere, was sitting at the nurse's station typing when she awoke. "Where am I?" _And why is my head stuffed with cotton?_

"Nurse's station, lass. Captain of the football team brought you here with his ebony haired companion. She stayed awhile, concerned."

_Finn and Santana? That don't sound like her._

Then the Cheerios nurse came to check on you and reminded her she had practice in Elida. He seemed generally concerned but he's a bit of a ponce anyway." Amusement ripped through her welsh accent.

Quinn furrowed her brow at her. _Rachel hates me and with good reason. Nothing makes sense anymore. _"Can I have aspirin?"

"Is it on file?"

"Of course."

"Good, because it's next to you in the paper cup."

Quinn pulled herself completely upright and emptied the cup in one smooth motion. "I'm Ok, can I go. I need to eat something?" Wooziness and hunger gnawed at her abs and head. Yet, the cramps were gone.

"Yes and that's because you do. I also suggest a pregnancy test." She looked straight at her, apprised her with a dismissive wave. "All the facility know that celibacy club is a load of BS, lass, so don't give me that look."

Quinn stood and stared horrified, disgusted. _Why did I even believe you, Puck! You are such a loser!_ "Why?"

"Because you have the signs. Excluding the lack of eating. When was your last period?" Heavily lined round face with deep brown eyes and hook nose flashed compassion.

"I…I…don't remember," she hesitated, her eyes widening in realization of the possibility. "I am irregular."

"There's a pamphlet there as well. You can take to the counselor if you want."

"No!" _Talk to Ms. Pillsbury? Coach said she's a fool, and was on a nice day._ _This is so not happening! I can't be pregnant! I am not! _These thoughts repeated themselves all the way home.

The ride up was fascinating. _I can't a time I've had more fun without my dad's. I really wish this could happen more often, _Rachel mused, delighted. The conversations floated from guys and relationships to show tunes and Broadway. _And even though Andrea frowned when I corrected her, she was wrong about 'Guys & Dolls' and 'South Pacific' after all, she still agreed. Brad was right. So was Coach Grace. I do have friends._

"Rachel can I ask you a serious personal question?" Andrea posed, her blue eyes sparkling in the twilight. A serious, focused look surrounded them.

"Sure," she said hesitant. A look of cautious concern crept across her face. "If everyone hates you there and you have no friends there, why don't you transfer to us permanently. We would love you in our drama club. No we don't compete but the hard part for you is done. You already have a contract. It would be wicked awesome to have you."

Rachel blinked, shocked silent.

"Coach Grace said she talked to Coach Anders and he's open to putting Finn on the Football team, now that Sean Mathers broke his back." Emily and Kaylie shot her sharp looks. She gulped and shrugged. Emily sighed. "He was our first string quarterback. Sweet guy."

Rachel frowned, mixed emotions swirling. "I would like to but I need Glee club. I want to win. I need victory like oxygen."

"OMG!" Kaylie and Emily said together. "You are just like Coach Grace said. Just like her."

"I understand," Andrea replied, disappointed. "That doesn't mean we don't want you."  
"Rachel looked somber but was torn. _I want you. I love being at Forest Hills. But I need Glee. Without singing, High school is meaningless. Cheerleading is fun but it's a team sport. They don't go on to be performers. Singers do. _She reminded herself as she looked out the window at the stream of highway lights illuminating the darkness. _Yet is Glee performing? It's better than last year but I'm still carrying the load and the Cheerios are up to something. _A sign announcing 'The City of Akron welcomes you' shot past as she continued to muse.

"Rachel?" Andrea asked from beside her.

"Yes?"

"Why do they hate you so much?" Tenderness shone in her eyes as she asked.

Rachel sighed, opened her mouth, made a face and closed it, silent.

"It bothers me; all of actually. Other than your need to be right with comes from lack of socialization and your drive for success, you are fun to be around. Everyone nodded.

"I want to win," Rachel said confidently. "I am a winner,"

"So do I. We all do," Andrea replied concern crinkling her button nose.

Emily who was driving, looked back as they parked in lot across the street from an old gas station. "So do the Cheerios, even if they cheat. That's not it. It's more. Are you aware that the first of the two National Championships, the National Cheerleaders Association one happens just before Thanksgiving. It will be on ESPN. Not ESPN 8 the 'ocho' or ESPN 2 but ESPN itself. We won that 2007 but got robbed last year and the year before. The Universal Cheerleading Association is in March. That one we haven't won in five years. Sylvester keeps buying off the judges."

"Em! You don't know that!" Kaylie shouted angrily staring at her twin.

"I do too. And you've seen the proof," she retorted. Looking at Rachel, she asked, "Isn't that enough? The personal trophies are huge themselves."

Rachel shook her head, sad face showing.

"No. It isn't. I'm sorry. I should have said this before. I want Glee for me. Being anonymous is worse than being poor. And while I am not anonymous with you, I am not noticed. In Glee, I am. I am a signed recording artist now, and I feel like I am cheating you all if I am not honest about this."

Silence reigned as Rachel looked at them musing. Each stared back at her with muted expressions. Finally Emily broke the silence. "If you think we are turning around now or rejecting you, you're wrong. You are our friend and teammate. None of us want to be cheerleaders as a career."

"I want Broadway too. That's why I am stage manager of the Drama Club at Forest Hills," Andrea said calmly.

"And we want to be Oceanographers. So we are going to apply to Scripps next year for early admission in fall 2012. We're all living the dream," Emily said.

Rachel laughed. _I am, aren't I._ _Friends, a career, a car, a guy who might be my perfect boyfriend if he would admit he likes me and dumps her._

"So all things being equal, would you come to us?" Kaylie asked, curious.

"Yes," Rachel responded with a sly smile. "If you had a Glee club."

"But we don't. It was cut years ago." Andrea sighed.

"I know. And we are fighting to keep ours. If we, the Wolverettes win that NCA National Championship, it will take away from the Cheerios. That can only help glee," Rachel confidently commented.

"And the fact that it will be the first trophy that we get in five years that has first place on it. We will get all the scholarships we were promised four years ago as well as that $200 gift card we were promised," Andrea rejoiced as she opened the car door and hopped out.

"Now we need to go in before people think we are waiting on a deal."

The tattoo parlor was inside an old gas station convenience store. The pumps had long since vanished, replaced with design adds and discount marquees under the canopy. An ancient 'Joe Camel' sign blended in with the tattoo signs plastered on the dirt stained windows. As they walked to the front doors, wide eyed trepidation cloaked Rachel as she looked at Andrea, Kaylie and Emily.

"Relax, Rachel. He's clean. It's immaculate inside. He has to be able to keep his license."

Rachel gulped. "Noted."

Kaylie paused near the functioning payphone as Emily opened the door. A chime rang in the background. "I'll cover a second one if you like."

Rachel forced a smile. "Thank you very much."

_Am I really going through with this? This will bring me deeper into their group. So what happened to just helping? Friends did. I have friends now. No need to be in every club at McKinley like last year. _Walking into the stark, well lit interior, she noticed several chairs filled with people being tattooed. The metallic walls, slathered with dingy cream colored paint, were papered with designs from simple crosses to advanced dragons with claws gripping things. Rachel frowned, her lips pursed. _Finn enjoyed himself me with not that it changed his relationship with Quinn any. I am still boyfriendless. Will this impress him? Does it matter? And Quinn and the Cheerios…immaterial. I can get him from her. My friends and I, together we are strong. We all can get our dreams._

Andrea's brother looked up as the buzzer announced their entrance. Scanning them, he smiled broadly at Rachel. A broad arm waved them back as he dove from his will littered design table.

"Andrea, it's been a while."

"Hasn't it?" She quipped back. The tall, gaunt man wearing the white ribbed tank top exposing an elaborate yet partially obscured double dragons dueling over a pile of gold. He rubbed his cropped ebony hair with his beringed broad left hand, bemused. To Rachel, he shouted, "Welcome to Heaven and Hell!"

She cringed. The grimaces and pained expressions on the receiving patrons didn't help much either.

"Your friend looks out of her element," he remarked, gesturing at Rachel.

_Why am I here again? Solidarity, friendship and fame. All famous artists have tattoo; how bad can it be?_

The rhythmic beat of 'Can't remember your name' by British R&B sensation Audrey Birnbaum thumped as Andrea's brother approached Rachel. His bright jade eyes locked with her umber ones. "You are wondering about the pain? Having second thoughts? It won't be as bad as you think. And I can do it for free since you are Andrea's friend and it's your first time. If you have any more doubts, check out that standee." He waved his hand toward the life size standee of a petite woman with short, shaggy ebony hair and shaggy bangs. Those bangs nearly blotted out the kohl lined onyx eyes in her heart-shaped face. She wore black capris, a pair of jimmy choo ballerina flats and a Fendi black silk 3/4-sleeve blouse. Above the collar, her slender neck was covered in tattoos. At the bottom was Audrey Birnbaum's signature and the name of her most recent album.

Everyone but Rachel ignored it. She stared, perplexed briefly before snapping out of it. _Whoa! If she had that many there then one on my wrist can't be that bad._

Andrea's brother took his hand which had been under his chin and with a rolling sweep wave beckoned her to an empty chair in the back near his table.

"Brent, you don't know –-" Andrea stated, quickly flustered.

"I can smell fear. See it too. Besides I owe you for that," he flicked his hand towards the standee. "That roadie you sent was a part of her tour and she stopped in herself. She even has some of that new popular freehand tat artist's Esme Castaneda's designs. Just look!" He pointed at the several designs handing on the wall. "It's all good." He looked to Rachel. "So what would you like to wear?"

Rachel looked confused until she noticed his arm covered in intricate tattoos of many different fantasy beasts. "A…gold…star on my…" she paused, gulping. _You can do this!_

"Left wrist, like this," Andrea interrupted, as she shoved her 1 inch across tattoo into his face.

He batted it away with an annoyed glare. "I know what it looks like. Relax, will you? I'm not going to injure her."

Rachel gulped again, wide eyed. The apprehension caught Brent's attention. "That stress is bad. I want you to think calm thoughts. Yes it will hurt but not bad."

_What did Dad Leroy's grandpap say about pain? Yes. 'Pain is weakness leaving the body.' Focus, you can do this. You are Rachel Berry, you can do anything. _She exhaled and focused. "I'm ready."

"So am I…" Brent paused waiting for her to say her name.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," she smiled brightly.

Brent took her left hand, gently squeezed it. "It's ok. Everyone has nerves the first time. But most everyone who gets one gets more." He stared into her eyes with compassion and understanding. A small smile curled his lips. "If it hurts too much, I can stop. However, once I enter the color phase, it won't look right if I do. And I am guessing looking right is important to you?"

Rachel nodded, tense. "Noted. Make it your best ever."

Brent chuckled. "I will. Otherwise, I would never hear the end of it." He grabbed his tattoo gun, loaded it with ebony ink, attached a sterile needle from a pack on the tray before him then rested it on the tray.

Gently grasping her left wrist, he prepped it with a gauze pad soaked in antiseptic cleaner. "Relax and lay back." He smiled as he tapped the couch beside his tray and ergonomic chair. "Place your arm on the rest, palm up."

_This is actually soft and…aahh! _Rachel thought as a soft buzz filled the immediate space around her. The needle bit flesh. "Aaahh!" Rachel cringed, her eyes watered as they squeezed close even as she yelled. _It's like sunburn and bee stings assaulting my wrist. _Grimacing, she held steady as he drew a pentagram in ebony then colored the center in gold. Under the bottom points was a tiny five clawed bear print with a azure FHHS underneath that. It took about an hour.

Staring at it briefly to insure it was correct, he grinned broadly and winked. "Perfect!" Then he dabbed at the bleeding with guaze and an astringent to cut the blood flow to a minimum. "Ok," he smiled after cleaning the tattoo with H2Ocean® cleaner and bandaging it. "Average healing time is two weeks. Use this to care for it. No Neosporin. Bactrian, if you run out. It has to heal naturally." He handed her a goodie bag of H2Ocean® and Tattoo goo® products. "That's for the aftercare." He grinned again as she rose, staring at her stinging wrist. _All for friends. What until Finn sees this!_

_Why am I do this again? Oh, because she asked while crying and I care too much. _Finn thought as he drove 70mph across the I-75 overpass of US-30 on his way to Akron with Quinn. _It's a medical clinic, nice._ It was unknown to everyone as she insisted. A deep sigh left him as they shot by pasture lands with sparse foliage. "Explain to me why I need to drive 150 miles to this clinic again?" Annoyance seeped into his voice, even though he knew it shouldn't. _I volunteered._

"I seem to remember you insisted," she growled back, still cleaning up the smeared mascara from her tearfest.

"I said I'd take you to the doctor because you don't look well. I figured it was in Lima. Mine is, I think." The tone was calmer yet still stiff.

She rolled her eyes and stared at him and sighed. "I don't want my father to know," the growl was still there but so was fear. She noticed him take an exit to OH-696 N Beaverton exit. He then headed down back the way they came.

The stare of horror was frightening. "GPS says there is a Flying J truckstop about a mile from us off exit135," he said completely calm as they tore of the another I-75 overpass. "Calm down, we can get drinks and food. We have awhile to go." He glanced at her a mixture of worry and wonder. "Want to talk about that expression?"

"Not really," she replied softly, exhausted. She stared out the window again. Power lines flew by. Car headlights illuminated the cloudy dusk. A set of traffic lights as the highway become a rural city street for a stretch. In the windows reflection, he saw something he'd never seen before. Quinn looked lost. Melancholy had overtaken her; a gloomy, pensive sadness so unlike the confident Quinn he knew. She looked over at him as he pulled into the a gas pump slot lot at the Flying J®. _$2.55 a gallon! Oh well._ He though as a quite sigh left his lips. _Yes, I wanted to let you down easy. I want to be with Rachel. Even now. Yes, I screwed up but if I don't make it right, it's gone. And then you get sick._ "Not anymore. It can wait until you are well." The frustration leaked out yet her sad face didn't change. Nor did she move to get out. So he opened the door. The bright fluorescents of the canopy cast shadows on the car door. Climbing out, he continued. "And if everything is OK, we can go out later. It's been awhile since we have been out on a date."

Her face lit up. An easy smile formed as she opened the door and climbed out. "That would be nice. How about the 'Deaf Lime'? It's a club my friend Vanessa mentioned. She went there once. She said it's nice and allows teens."

He laughed as he pumped the gas. "OK. But only if you are well." He chided.

She groaned, then realized that she did so. "Sorry. It's only a test. They will do it confidentially, and free. Plus they are willing to do it late since I am outside the city. I need it taken quietly. You promised, remember?"

Finn nodded as he hung up the pump. _I do. I also remember you and Puck talking. But Puck talks to everyone. Except Rachel. I wonder what she is doing right now?_

Rachel was scowling. Staring into the glass of the Carmel High auditorium, she peered into the dingy light spattered darkness. An exit light cast a sallow light in the distance along with a few emergency lights. _Aren't they supposed to practice 'til midnight. What happened? _ Beyond those lights, nothing. "Why won't you open," she shouted fitfully as she pulled on the locked glass doors a third time.

"No one's here, Rachel. Let's go," Andrea shouted from the Escalade driver's window. It was her turn to drive.

Rachel glanced at the parking lot again. A smattering of cars of various makes and models were in the parking lot. Nevertheless, the school looked closed. Only parking lot and street lights were on.

A warm, fragrant wind tugged at Rachel's still bound ponytail. Defeated, she stomped back to the car and plopped into the back. A petulant aire cast her face as she pouted. Emily and Kaylie cast sympathetic gazes at her. Finally sadness set in. "Sorry, I wanted to see the competition and him in action."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Let's go have some fun. There is this awesome club near the University of Akron called the 'Deaf Lime'. It's 'Guns and Roses' night and they will let anyone up at the mic after ten. That's 10 minutes from now." Andrea grinned.

Rachel smiled, "I like that. It's a great opportunity for everyone to hear me sing. Can anyone record it?" She looked at each of them hopefully.

Kaylie produced her IPhone® and Emily drew out her blue Motorola Droid®. "We got that covered."

"Great!" Rachel chirped. _ I know a few rock ballads. Perhaps this can work off my anger. But why would roses be connected with guns as a theme? _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them looking at each other again. _It's nothing. I'm being suspicious. My wrist still stings and I wonder what Finn is doing?_

Quinn sat in the waiting room of the nondescript white clapboard building with the bay windows. It was once a reality office but now it was much more. Across the street was a Wendy's. Dr. Carson had been the only one left. He wait for her to arrive so it was silent now in the room. It was after 8 but she called asking them to wait, she was on her way. And they did. _Why did I believe Puck when he said I was special. Why didn't I resist him? Of course, he could even put it on right, could he? Not that this hasn't happened before, still…_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked into the 'Deaf Lime', home of Akron's blues and teen social scene, last. The atmosphere was noisy and convivial. The building was a rustic brick from the early 1920s with an art deco exterior. Plaster cornices ran along the smoky grey ceilings' edge. The checkered floor was polished to a spooky mirror sheen. The stage situated at the far end of the somewhat intimate room was an unidentifiable reddish wood. Two doors sat just beyond the edges of the stage just after the stage stairs. The left side led to the kitchen and backroom area. The right side lead to the bathrooms and the manager's office. A torrent of people flowed from each, casting the belief that the place is crowded. It is.

A massive lime wedge with name in a stylized font above the stage. Off to the far right about the center of the wall was a block of portraits; people who were 'juicy' or 'moldy'. Far more were under the 'moldy' header. Yet for all the bustle, there was silence on the stage.

Kaylie found an empty table near the center and directed them to it. Old steel having seen better days being cleared as they approached. The busboy smiled politely, waving over a exhausted server. She squeezed her eyes shut as she approached then pasted on a fake smile. "Ladies, we sell no alcohol," she chirped hastily.

"Good, because we didn't want any. Just snackers and ice water. When does the singing begin?" Andrea asked kindly.

The server relaxed noticeably, blowing a ruddy orange lock from her face. Green eyes shined at them. "In ten. You here for GNR or the challenge?"

Andrea looked to Rachel and then Kaylie and Emily. Rachel looked back confused. What's GNR? What challenge?

The server whose badge said 'Chai' caught her confusion. "The challenge is a musical challenge. You pick a song, sing it free or karaoke and they judge you American idol style. The one with the highest score wins."

Rachel and Andrea said simultaneously, "The challenge."

"Is the prize still the same?" Andrea continued.

"Always," the server replied with a grin. "Good luck. And I'll bring out the snackers." As she walked off, Andrea filled them in. "It's always 'name your song' and the prize is $500."

When the server returned, she held a tray of various beef, ham and turkey sandwiches, a bowl of mixed peanuts and pretzels and their waters. Rachel frowned deeply, drinking half the glass of water. Why can't people just ask? At least Finn and dad are kind about it even if they still do eat meat.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at her, half eaten sandwiches in their hands. "Rachel?" Emily asked. "You're not hungry?"

"I'm vegan. I eat only seafood and drink milk."

Kaylie arched an eyebrow as she chewed. "Really?"

"Fish have no soul. Even Jesus ate them," she said seriously. They all stopped chewing and stared at her. Andrea quickly changed the subject, producing a 'song sheet' from under the basket of sandwiches. Pushing it to Rachel, she pointed to the top as her mouth was full of peanuts.

'You belong with me' definitely. After affixing a gold star to the form, she hers and Andrea's to the judges table. Only one was there at the moment with his back to her. "Hi, I brought my form up and I wondered if I-" she stopped when he turned around. It was Mark, her agent and manager.

"Rachel?" He said, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

She said the same thing the same time he did. Mark laughed. A puzzled look crossed her face. I don't get it.

"You go first," he gestured, taking the papers.

"Andrea, one of my friends," she smiled, delight in her eyes, "brought me here after I got a tattoo to signify my elite status in the Wolverettes."

He looked at her bandaged wrist and then her outfit. A pleased, yet worried grin formed. "I do this every week. It's a way to find new talent. I'm glad you are here. I needed to talk to you anyway. Is after the competition, ok?" He gazed at her, amused delight in his eyes.

"After is fine."

"Good because you and her are second and first tonight." He grinned again.

As she walked back, she realized that everything was flowing in two directions. It was either towards the music or away. Finn, Mark, Glee, Mr. Schuester all flow towards. Even my love of Broadway and my dreams are towards. My new friends, the Wolverettes, this tattoo and the rivalry with Quinn flowed away towards something else. Is my whole life going to be like this? Or is it just now? She smiled at Andrea who was waiting at the table patiently. She blew a magenta hair out of her face as she stood watching the line slowly form at the judges table.

"So what position do we have. I hope it's close to the top," she asked excited.

"You're first and I'm second," Rachel replied happily, hiding her amusement. Andrea opened and closed her mouth, shocked. "Serious?"

"I wouldn't lie."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the challenge," the announcer, a short rotund man with a long face and balding tan hair down to his shoulders, spoke resoundingly. He went on to explain the challenge and the prize. Then he introduced himself, Mark and a woman named Ms. Priss as the judges. Each stood up and waved to the crowd behind them. Ms. Priss had a gaunt face, heavy eyeshadow around her amber eyes, deep red lips, a hawkish nose and seemingly no curves. She was gangly and bulky, wearing a blood red cotton summer dress. As she sat back down, Rachel noticed her magenta 3in. spiked heels and pursed her lips in disgust. Emily noticed and leaned over. "Those are Jessica Simpson, aren't they?" She nodded, wrinkling her nose.

Applause rose when the announcements ended. "And now Andrea Dawson of Forest Hills High in beautiful Elida, Ohio will sing 'Love will lead you back' by Taylor Dayne. Andrea strolled to the stage and took the microphone without adjusting the stand. She tapped it once, waited until the words on the prompter cued up and sang. The words flowed out with a bluesy soul unlike she had heard before. She said listening enraptured. Definitely someone to put on the Glee agenda. And then the song ended. Silent reigned for a moment before applause burst forth like a breaking dam. She's good but I am better. They'll stand for me. And I'll split the money with her.

The judging critiques were just like American idol. Andrea got high marks and good praise from each of each of them. After each was done they raised a number from 1-10. The announcer gave her an 8, Mark a 7 and Ms. Priss a 9. She ran back excited. "Did you see? I got a 25! Isn't that the best? It's my highest yet!"

Emily and Kaylie looked up at Rachel who was focusing on the stage and the judges. "It was excellent. You cracked a bit but it sounded soulful and dreamy," she smiled genuinely. Since I've never heard the song before I don't know but you sound better than Quinn.

"Our next performer, number two out of twenty is all the way from Lima, Ohio. It's Rachel Berry singing Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me'.

She rushed to the stage and adjusted the stage before taking the mike in hand. The words hesitated on the teleprompter prompting the tech guy to wave a pause at her. She looked out at him and the audience. "I don't need that." The crowd ooohed and aahed then hushed.

"The announcer tapped his mike. "Did you hear that, folks? She wants to be juicy. You know what that means."

A random patron sitting near the entrance shouted, 'VIP and food for a year!"

Rachel found him and smiled. More oohs rose. The announcer continued, "Yes. Free food for a calendar year and permanent VIP status. Win or Lose you get your face on our wall by the door. Win, it's under the juicy label. Fail, it's under the moldy. To win, you have to be word perfect." He grinned deceitfully. "Only twelve have. Will you be lucky 13, Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, I will!" Rachel stated emphatically. Mark smiled at her. She nodded to him.

Opening guitar and banjo music fell across the crowd as the song began. Rachel looked across the crowd, prepared, and psyched up. Her eyes grew wide as the one person she never expected to see walked through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Page | 5

Finn froze, staring up at the stage. In the spotlight stood Rachel wearing a hot pink blouse and a puffy, short black satin skirt with hot pink polka dots, and black and gold striped knee socks. Her flats were grey and her favorites. The sounds of banjo and guitar surrounded him as he stepped forward and to the right to allow Quinn to enter.

"Why did-" she barked, then stopped when she say Rachel. Silence reigned as she set her jaw, eyes blazing.

Finn locked eyes with Rachel, registering the shock on her face as she did the same with him. A spilt second later she made the phone call gesture, pointing with her other hand as she began to sing.

'You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do.'

Each time she said 'you', she pointed to Finn and each time she said 'she', she pointed to Quinn, whose face lit up a little more. The crowd didn't notice or look back at him. _I guess they think she's playing the crowd. Everyone seemed focused on her. _A silly smile sat on his face. _I can't get away if I tried. Still Quinn is a bundle of nerves and something has to be done about that. I just wish it wasn't me. I said yes last year so until I say no, I'm stuck._

'I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do.'

'But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time.'

'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.'

As Rachel went into the chorus, she walked around the stage pausing at various words with animated motions like leaning her head on her hand at 'dreaming' or pointing at her outfit. When she got to the signature line, she emphasized 'you and me', tapping her chest at 'me'. The judges seemed delighted, weaving and bobbing to the music. Three men with their backs to him, one of whom wore an ugly dress. At least that was what Quinn hissed into his ear.

'Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench, thinkin' to myself

Hey isn't this easy?'

'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down

You say you are fine. I know you better than that.

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?'

Finn blinked when she gestured with a shrug and a point. _ I asked myself that. She was hot. She's a cheerleader. I thought I could get into her pants. All valid reasons for dating Quinn. Only now I wish I could be free. Free from her nagging. Free from her complaining. Free from her talking bad to me and about me. _He shrugged back at her. Quinn slapped his shoulder. The look at her rained silent fury back. _That's why I need to be free. Rachel is rarely angry at me. Even when I hurt her._ He frowned, remembering he needed to correct it. A perfect song appeared. He smiled again. _ I will tell them both how I feel._

'She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.'

'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me.'

'Standin' by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me,

You belong with me'

'Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.'

'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me.'

'Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me,

You belong with me.'

'Have you ever thought just maybe,

You belong with me?

You belong with me.'

The entire crows rose in applause. Whistles and cheers reflected off the walls as Rachel bowed, beaming. Then the first judge spoke in glowing terms about her giving her all to the performance. Quinn kept nudging him. He looked over confused.

"I want to _sit_ somewhere. I'm not letting her steal our night," the fury was still there but it faded as she smiled. Walking to an empty table that was still being cleared by the servers, Quinn plopped down, tossing a death stare at them.

Suddenly, Finn recognized Mark's voice. He was lavishing praise on her too. He finished stating she sounded just like Taylor. Then the third man with the dress, calling himself Miss Priss spoke in a squeaky, grating voice. _Reminds me of Kurt when he's angry._ A smirk crossed his face. Yet Ms. Priss wasn't lavishing praise on Rachel. He was tearing into her.

"You didn't start immediately, and continually focused on one spot in the very back. I know. I looked back there. There's nothing but the doors and the bar. However, the song itself was technically perfect. You are definitely juicy, that's for sure."

The first judge stood up and held a number card in the air. As he turned to face the crowd, Finn saw the number and smiled broadly. Quinn punched his shoulder. "The server is here. Order something," she growled, ignoring the stage and the '10' held aloft. As the first judge sat, Mark stood and held up an '10 as well. After glancing over, he asked the server, "Burgers?"

"Yes, you want a burger basket?" She frowned, glancing around as well.

Curious hesitancy radiated from Finn as he looked at Quinn. "Yes," she said exasperated. "I'll take one too."

"So two burger baskets? Any drinks? No alcohol until midnight and yes you will be carded. Everyone is. It solves the underage drinking problem," the server said rapidly, looking towards the stage and the door leading to what appeared to be the kitchen.

Finn nodded and she left. As she moved out of view he saw Ms. Priss holding an eight. The first judge stood again. "That makes 28 for you, Rachel Berry and its official. You are our 13th juicy one here at the 'Deaf Lime'. Congratulations. Your meal tonight is already comped. And win or lose after the competition we would like you to return for your picture on the wall."

She grinned broadly at them and after a final search of the crowd, she beamed at him as well before leaving the stage. She paused at the judges table briefly as the third contestant rose from just in front of him.

"Good luck," Finn offered, feeling bad for the tall guy with the spiked hair.

"Thanks, man. I'll need it. Juicy always wins." He shook his head as he walked away.

As Rachel vanished into the crowd, Finn rose. Quinn grabbed his arm, tugging him down. "Don't," she spat.

"Don't what?" he said irritated, even though he could practically see the steam exiting from her ears. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up. You want to come?" He sighed, disappointment showing. She backed down, the anger melting into a brief flash of fear then nothing.

"No. I'm fine." And she looked away.

_Why do I always have to do something?_ He took her hand into his, and rested his other on top. "Aren't we supposed to be on a date, relaxing?" He rubbed her hand gently, speaking in a kind, soft tone.

"Why can't we get away from her? Why does she have to ruin everything? Couldn't she been home?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him. She tore napkins from the holder but he took one and dabbed her eyes after she did. Then she favored him with a rare genuine smile. "Why can't you see she's toxic. She'll kill your popularity and drag you around like a puppy. That's lust, Finn. Not love. She doesn't love you." Quinn exhaled heavily as a different server arrived with their burger baskets and two 8 oz. Styrofoam® cups on a black plastic tray. One held a deep purple liquid and the other held Sprite® with the bottle sitting beside it. She ignored the tall black man as he sat it down on its black plastic tray. Finn looked up at him and stopped, staring. The man smiled, staring back.

"Juicy J?" Finn stammered, shaken.

"Relax, my man. I just rolled by to welcome a future homie. Saw your video and I give you mad props. And the servers were talking about your lady up there as well."

Quinn sighed, glanced up at Juicy J and stopped as well. Wearing his signature Ray-Bans®, pencil thing mustache and goatee, he handed her the Styrofoam® with the purple liquid in it. "It's my personal stash. So chill with the purple drank. It's me, you'll thank." He grinned. "I have to fly. Peace out." He rubbed his black stubble as he left.

Finn sighed, shook himself. "Rachel is here because her manager, Mark is. He's the second judge." In the background, a guy in a fedora was singing 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz.

"Her manager?" the doubt in the statement was obvious.

"Yes, he is one of the judges." He gestured to Mark sitting between the two other judges at the center of the first row of tables. As she stared at the back of Mark's head the judging for that singer was swift and cruel. It was done in about a minute and the guy left, dejected. A new older black gentleman with a heart shaped face, wearing aviator glasses and a black and red brimmed stocking cap ascended the stage. "I'm doing my own song." The judges waved him on. He said waved at his friend who laid down a phat beat. And he began to rap. It captivated them both as he spoke.

"Looking like a fool with your pants on the ground."

Quinn chuckled as she drank the purple liquid. "He's horrid with that leather jacket and tee shirt. He thinks he can sing?"

Finn locked eyes with her, his hand brushing her check gently. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back shortly. I got this." _I'll regret this but she has to calm down or she will get sicker. And even if she is pregnant, we will deal with this. I can do both. I might have too. Still, I can't put up with much more of this._

And with a quick glance to Quinn flagging down a server for a different drink and some ketchup, he headed off to find the bathroom then Rachel. _We need to end this fighting._


	4. Chapter 4

Page | 6

Rachel smiled brightly into the camera as she held the fanned out hundred dollar bills. It wasn't even close. Andrea was second and the General Larry was strangely third with 20. _They must have given him points for his own music. When am I going to start writing my own music or my own plays. And I want to be on Broadway, why am I in Glee? Because Rachel, Drama club is a clique of that blonde Summer, Ragan and Brandon, the wiry Italian guy. For all intents it's a phantom club now. Just like Glee was until Mr. Schue resurrected it by becoming Facility advisor. _ She frowned, it wasn't fair. Nothing there was ever fair.

Mark stood beside the cameraman with a broad, devious smile. "Ready for some better news?" he asked as the cameraman departed.

The ladies perked up. Rachel, shoving the money into a pocket of her Linea Pelle Dylan Zip tote, grinned even broader, because she rarely got to take it out of the house. Its buttery soft scotch toned Italian leather was an instant target at WMHS. But at Forest Hills, it was safe. Or it would be if she took it.

"After much wrangling, I cut a deal with the Ohio Show-choir governing board to grant you and the rest of the club in the 'Push it dirrty' video a waiver." His smile became a smirk. "Rachel, yours and Finn's are until graduation or September 1st 2013, whichever comes first. The rest of the club is for that video only. They will allow me to use the rehearsals as videos but only that. Anything else isn't waved." Reaching into his briefcase, he withdrew a folder and handed it to her. "I am using this performance tonight as a recording. We have excellent acoustics here. What do you think of those songs? We need to do a recording soon." That generated a concerned frown on his lightly tanned face. Blowing away a blond strand of hair, he grinned charmingly at them.

Suddenly, Juicy J walked up beside him, along with Finn who seemed shell-shocked. Juicy J smiled at Rachel. "Our next superstar. I just dropped by to say 'hey' and give you this. Our tour is soon and I thought you might want to hang? Peace!" He then greeted Mark and whispered something into his ear. They stepped aside and talked briefly.

Finn looked at her, holding three all access badge lanyards. He seemed unsure yet smiled. Yet when Mark returned, Rachel hugged him. "Thank you so much, Mark. These are wonderful," She took the lanyards from Finn as Andrea shoved an empty chair towards him. Emily and Kaylie looked bemused.

"Can we be involved?" They asked.

Mark furrowed his brow. "Can you make it Saturday the 27th?"

They frowned. "That depends on when," Emily asked after glancing at everyone.

"Morning. I've got the Nine am slot booked." Mark looked to Rachel who seemed pleased. _It's really happening! Now all I need is an opening on Broadway once I am known by everyone._

Finn caught sight of the sparkle in her eyes, took her hand and squeezed it. "Where?" _And what happened to your wrist?_

"Funny you should ask that. It's near the school. I'll call you Saturday," Mark responded before Rachel could. "Juicy also told me that Quinn is looking for you. I think you need to go."

Finn stared at the floor briefly then looked up at Rachel. "I'm singing tonight too. That's the reason we came here. I want you to know that the first song I sing is directed at you and the next is directed at Quinn." _Because I know yours was directed at me and Quinn. _With that he let go and walked toward the stage. As he ascended, the crowd hushed a bit. He approached the mike, tapping it.

The sound director at the back activated and he looked out at the corner, a mix of fear and strength. He found Quinn, smiled at her then found Rachel and held his gaze. To Quinn, it still looked like he was looking at her because they weren't too far away. There was just a wall of people between them.

He inhaled and gulped, willing the strength to do this in front of everyone. _I have to say something. This is the only way without consequences._

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson and I want to sing this first. It's a song my mom loves. I hope you love it too. It's dedicated to someone out here and she knows who she is. It's called 'Love is not a fight' by Warren Barfield."

'Love is not a place to come and go as we please

It's a house we enter in then commit to never leave

So lock the door behind you,

Throw away the key,

Work it out together,

Let it bring us to our knees.'

Finn saw Mark as he directed the cameraman to start recording the moment he got on the stage. He looked to Rachel who had the effervescent smile, unlike any he had seen in a while.

'Love is a shelter in a raging storm

Love is peace in the middle of a war

And if we try to leave;

May God send angels to guard the door

No, Love is not a fight,

but it's something worth fighting for.'

'To some love is a word that they can fall into.

But when they're falling out,

keeping that word is hard to do

'Love is a shelter in a raging storm

Love is peace in the middle of a war

And if we try to leave;

May God send angels to guard the door

No, Love is not a fight

but it's something worth fighting for.'

'Love will come to save us,

If we'll only call

He will ask nothing from us

but demand we give our all.'

'Love is a shelter in a raging storm

Love is peace in the middle of a war

And if we try to leave;

May God send angels to guard the door

No, Love is not a fight

but it's something worth fighting for.

'Cause I Will Fight For You!

Will You Fight For Me?

It's Worth Fighting For.'"

As he sang the final line, He noticed Rachel's smile never change. She nodded slightly. Mark rose and left heading toward the cameraman. He paused briefly staring at the wooden stage floor as the song finished.

Smattering applause rose from the room to his surprise. A few hoots and whistles rose the area near the bar. Quinn held his gaze when he found it; pleased. He looked over at Rachel and she had risen. She and the other ladies waved as they headed for the door.

"I would like to sing 'November Rain' if no one objects." He said into the mike as Rachel paused in the doorway. The band, which had quietly formed on the stage while the applause faded started up, nodded. A soft sonorous melody rose up; the sweeping string arrangement, the piano notes softly in the background, guitar and drums. It sounded almost right. He could hear the track as well blending where the band wasn't. As it flowed from the speakers, a crack of actual thunder erupted. Finn sighed, casting his annoyance at the floor, and sang.

'When I look into your eyes,

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change,

And it's hard to hold a candle,

In the cold November rain'

Finn saw Rachel still in the doorway. A odd expression was on her face. A mixture of confusion and pleasure. But she was rooted to the spot, even when her friends tried to get her to come.

'We've been through this such a long, long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today,

Walking away'

'If we could take the time to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain'

He looked up at Rachel again. She was staring at Quinn, annoyed. The frustration was evident as was the annoyance. She didn't see it. _I wish I understood how girls thought and why they hate each other so much._

'Do you need some time...on your own?

Do you need some time...all alone?

Everybody needs some time...on their own

Don't you know, you need some time...all alone'

Rachel was still there when he looked. The song was half finished. _Being the second longest, I am running out of wind here. _Yet, she remained transfixed by him. Her stare finally clicked. _She thinks I love her and Quinn and won't choose. No, that's not it. _

'I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you?'

'Sometimes I need some time...on my own

'Sometimes I need some time...all alone

'Everybody needs some time...on their own

'Don't you know you need some time...all alone?'

So when he looked at Rachel this time, he flashed a sign he saw Quinn always give on the field. It was a hand signal for 'I'm talking to you.' Combined with the Wolverettes sign, he hoped he would get the point to her and not Quinn. Quinn simply smiled at him, a floatly, dull smile she had when she was drunk.

'And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame,

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain.'

Don't ya think that you need somebody,

Don't ya think that you need someone

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

You're not the only one.'

The applause was much stronger this time and as Finn ran off the stage, he caught Rachel leaving the place. Running hard toward her and the escalade, he stopped as she got in, panting.

"I saw the sign. I thought the song was for Quinn," She asked flatly, confusion crinkling her eyes.

"It was until I sang it. Then I saw you." He huffed and puffed, unsure but knowing he didn't want to lose her. "I don't want you angry at me anymore."

"I'm not. Just disappointed that you haven't made up your mind." And with that she just the car door and drove off with him standing in the parking lot. Wandering back into the club, he saw Quinn still sitting then, pleasantly toasted. Sniffing the empty purple cup, he didn't know whether to thank Juicy J or punch him. He did know that she would have been screaming had she been aware.

She looked at him calmly. "Thanks. I do appreciate you taking me here. Will you stay if I am pregnant like a whale?"

Taking her hand, he looked into her blue eyes as he helped her up. "Yes, if it is mine. I want you to be well." _Even if I don't want to date you anymore. _


	5. Chapter 5

Page | 7

The next two weeks were quiet chaos for Rachel. Her popularity at Forest Hills grew after Finn's visit. The tattoo simply cemented her play in the ruling elite even if she was there for only two periods. More people took her brashness and urgency to be right all the time as normal for a cheerleader. Plus the fact that the Rosh Hashanah feast was happening in the CheerHouse had gotten around so most of the school was looking forward to food. That belief in free food helped. And the others begging, currying favors and fear made her recognize why Quinn and Santana were that way. It was addictive and she loved it. Yet It didn't change her opinion of them one bit, she still despised and tolerated them for Finn and glee. They kept her at McKinley.

Finn acted as if the night in the club never happened. And the kiss, still nothing. Everytime she thought about it, it frustrated her. So the spats at Glee, when there was glee, increasingly happened between them, while Quinn and Santana remained silently amused. Brittany totally vanished. One of the A/V guys said they had a video of her hooking up with the janitor. She didn't believe it. When she approached her to ask about it, there was this silent callousness towards glee, it and her. It was a hate worse than Quinn. And when she did talk, it was odd. It was as if a genius possessed her. She hated the school wide release forms Mark had Figgins distribute. She hated the waiver. And she hated Brad.

"Hate is too great a burden to bear. It injures the hater more than it injures the hated, Brittany," Rachel said that day in the hall.

She stared at her, with shock then it switched to a seriously dark frown. Her eyes blazed. Rachel took a step back, having never seen Brittany enraged.

"Ordinary riches can be stolen, real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you. Don't think for a moment, Berry, that you are ever better than me or smarter than me Just because I was forced on this journey doesn't mean I have no control over it. I don't spoil what I have by desiring what I have not. I remember that what I now have was once among the things you only hoped for." Then as quickly the anger faded, and this bubbliness airheadness appeared in time for a passing teacher. It vanished when he did. A dark smile replaced it. "Leave me be and I will leave you be. If I'm am to be stuck on the carnival ride then at least let me enjoy myself." She walked off quickly. _What just happened? James Joyce and Epicurus quotes? _ Yet the encounter reminded her to leave her be. For there was something hidden about Brittany that she wanted nothing to do with.

Worse, Tuesdays and Fridays were nonexistent. Brad covered the other days when the Titan Storm or another choral thing didn't interfere. And when he was there, he suggested things but wouldn't force the issue. So Glee went everywhere and nowhere. From R&B to Punk to Nine the musical to Pop to mocking Justin Beiber, the gamut was covered.

Then there was ballet which was supposed to be a weekly event and now was twice a month. She had begged to keep it even though she had no desire to be a ballerina. It was for toning. The gym membership went instead. And Rachel seemed happy, happier than her dads had seen her in a while. They figured she would complain when the load was too heavy. She knew though that with everything it was a bit much. Still she wouldn't give anything up. _I'm Rachel Berry! I will prevail!_

Finn spent the two weeks in football practice. It was difficult trying to duck Quinn who was annoyed and anxious about the tests and that night in the club. He insisted that next morning that nothing happened, but she refused to believe him. And Glee where he could relax and distress was a mess as well. The blame fell on both Quinn and Rachel. That frustrated him to no end. So when Rachel didn't react the way he expected when he ran out there, he blew it off hoping she would change. That let to little spats of tiny things when there was Glee which was rare when Schuester was there.

Brad ran it when Mr. Schue wasn't. Of course he did nothing. So it was Rachel and Kurt who tried to run everything with Mercedes picking fights with her when given the chance. The smirk Quinn held lead to more distance and more frustration from her. So on the two Tuesdays there was no Glee he drove to Elida to watch her practice bailing on practice himself. And Tanaka never noticed because Puck covered weirdly as well. That's how he discovered the Rosh Hashanah feast was moved there. _Typical Rachel. They do love you though and you have to know I am here. _It was also when he had his worse fight with Quinn yet.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted as she stomped across Booker Field's parking lot after slamming her car door.

Finn, who stood on the other side of the fence (having been let in by Emily who saw him standing by the fence closest to where they were practicing), wheeled around to see her, steam billowing from her ears. Her glare caught him deer in the headlights, and he sighed, looking away briefly, before looking up at her. _I watch you practice. I watch her practice._

"Watching Rachel practice. She's rather good," Finn said through the cyclone fence. His expression was flat.

"So that's the way it is? I could be pregnant and you decide that Berry is better? You think she can win? You think SHE can defeat ME?" She shook the fence, attracting the notice of Coach Grace.

Finn looked at her silently. _If I told you what I actually thought, we would break up now. But if I did get you pregnant_ _then I have a responsibility. However we haven't had sex so…_

"I am so sick of your silent treatment Finn. Say something!" Her sparkling blue eyes narrowed as she shifted her fierce gaze. His lips tightened. He'd widened his stance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here?" He said at a neutral volume desperately trying to control his creeping anger.

"Do you care? You're not here to just watch her practice. You're here to support her." She saw Coach Grace wave to Rachel and point. Suddenly, Rachel began to sprint towards them. Then she thought better of it, stopped and stood. Whether she was in earshot she couldn't. Finn turned back around and frowned. He waved at her, sighing. _Now, I'm disrupting her practice._

She waved back, yet remained at that point, doing cool down stretches. A brief smile crossed his lips before he turned back. "You avoided the question, Quinn. This isn't about Rachel, is it? It's about you. You're angry that the test came back saying your pregnant." The rage was missing. It was more pity, but his expression wasn't happy because he didn't know if it was his. She had been hanging around Puck a lot.

Quinn shook the fence again, her face dark and twisted in fury. "I am not pregnant. Do you know what my father would do if he found out?" she screamed. Rachel rose, looked over at him, pursed her lips and then waved at someone else. The twins shot to her location. She said something indistinguishable to them. They pointed, amusement on their faces. Then one approached, against Rachel's shouts.

Finn looked up at Quinn, not noticing the person approaching. "Did the test come back?"

"Yes?" She said, darkly but softly.

"And," exasperation fell from his lips.

"It said—" She stared hard at the woman past her, her curly blond hair bouncing as a gust whipped up, fluttering her black and gold pleated skirt.

"The fence is there for a reason, Princess Chastity. Don't give me a reason to call security." The cattiness stung Finn. Yet he said nothing. Simply turned from Quinn whose face fell to Rachel who shrugged.

"And for the record these are our game uni's. Just like those '50s ones the Wicked Witch of the East makes you wear. So tell her we are authorized. We have correct ones, you will see them when you look up at us on the victory stand."

Quinn hissed, fire from her eyes. "$100 says you fail."

"You want to play that way, I'm game. $100 and you and the rest of the squad leave her alone for the rest of the year," she replied. "Done?"

"Done!" Quinn shouted. She stared at Finn. "We will finish this later."

"What's to finish?" He said softly as she stomped off. In the background he heard 'Emily'. _Really, what is to finish? I have to make a choice._

Quinn spent the two weeks hiding the emotional wreckage her life was swiftly becoming. The doctor mailed the test results to her the day after they had went on that date at the 'Deaf Lime'; not that she could remember anything after Juicy J of the 3 Six Mafia visited them. The sureness of that event still grated on her. Dad had the package which at least was discrete in its addressing. He released it after a quick grilling on its contents. That led to a chat about cheerleading. Apparently, the cheerios doc had called him about Quinn. He brushed it off, commenting about her sister's health then as well.

Once the package made it to her sweaty palms, it told her exactly what she didn't want to hear. That meant a second opinion here in Lima. _And that lying loser Puck ruined my life._ _At least I don't have to look at him in glee._

That led to Finn who was consciously avoiding her. He skipped practice on Tuesdays to everyone's surprise but Coach Tanaka who was silent on the subject. Even when he was irritated with her, he wouldn't miss a free day. He would hang around, chat, and make her laugh, ogle Santana and Brittany, listen to her venting and be a friend. Now, he was aloof, invisible. It was frustrating. Yet Santana who said she was her friend, didn't care. Brittany just vanished from glee completely. And she refused to talk about it either. And after the fight at Forest Hills, it seemed worse. He was social but spent zero time with her.

Rachel was near insufferable. While the talk had fallen off, the aire that she was someone grew. Not amongst those who were the jocks or cheerios but the others. Suddenly, she was there more. In her face, while not with Finn per say, she had attached herself to him. Once, while talking to him, she heard her critique the Cheerios routines. And the top of that mess was the tattoo.

The tattoo said she was one of Forest Hills elites. It meant she was a lieutenant in the Wolverettes and a part of their inner circle. _This is all Santana's fault. And Finn's. Rachel shouldn't be a cheerleader. It upsets the center of everything popular. Her anti-popularity pollutes its purity. The fact that perennial second place Wolverettes took her is bad enough. The fact that she thinks they can win against them is worse. Can Rachel sing and dance? Yes. Stunt? No! Tumble? Catch? Chant? No, No, No!_

Last Thursday was the final straw. She actually popped off to her and Santana but how her new stunts were far superior to them. _Like she knew. Of course, Brittany swore she saw her in the stand several times. But that's watching Finn not her or the Cheerios._

So she wanted to see them for herself. Problem was, after her fight with Finn at their football field, they could recognize her immediately. Plus they used RFID tags to monitor student entrances into anything. So Friday at their home game against Delphos's John P. East High Wildcats, she snuck down to the field level to hear them chat and videotape the stunt.

Rachel was wearing full shell top that covered her toned midriff and a yellow ribbon in her ponytail but beyond that it looked like the normal Forest hills uniform: Black with the star and the paw print in the center, golden shoulders and no sleeves. She was standing beside the blond girl that had approached her earlier; the one who she had saw responded to the shout of Emily. They were talking banalities when Rachel said something that caught her attention.

"She's afraid of something. And she hates me."

"Brittany hates you?" Emily remarked kindly, her blond curls rustling in the cool, stormy breeze.

"Yes," Rachel said definitely.

"You were simply the trigger. It's something else. Other than your recording contract, what else changed?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Other than the Cheerios in glee? Mr. Schuester bailed to form a boy band, so we have no facility advisor." Rachel paused for a second. Quinn saw a broad smile on Emily's face as Rachel looked away. It vanished when she looked back. _They want her there? THEY WANT HERE THERE! If Glee fails then she has no reason to stay. I keep Finn for good because he won't go because he can't play football there._

"Principal Figgins made everyone in the school sign releases for the camera crew. Finn and I are the only ones that get paid. Well, me mostly, Finn if he's involved with me at 1/3 of my rate."

"Whoa!" Emily's mirror match said. Only she had celery tinged eyes and a golden bound ponytail with both black and gold ribbons. Both were Santana's height. Bustier than her too. Yet she smiled brightly when she saw her. Then it clicked. _Kaylie Balor. They were the Balor twins; the co-captains of the Wolverettes. _Quinn sighed. _Of course! She's as much a bossy, egotistical perfectionist as they are._

"I bet it's something between her and Brad. Dad Leroy said, 'Disrespect is an opinion. Dishonor is a force. She refuses to…well, act normal." Rachel paused watching the game briefly. "She has no honor. None of the Cheerios do."

"I do too! I have…" she grabbed her mouth with her hand realizing she spoke. Quinn then clenched her hands then thought better of it. _Just when I thought you might be tolerable, you ruin it, Berry!_ Then she sighed. _You are right though. Coach Sylvester taught us to not let anything get in the way of winning. You are not taking this from me._ Then she saw it up close; the tattoo. It matched the Baylor's perfectly. A sharp inhale. _They made her their lieutenant, just like she had made Santana and Brittany._

As she stood in the shadows, suddenly the sound for cheerleaders to come out and stunt was made. Quinn recognized it immediately, turned and raised the camera to the edge to see what Rachel had been bragging about. It was visually stunning and executed flawlessly. It was also one of the few Coach Sylvester wouldn't allow them to do. 'Too complex for your simple minds.' She would say. _It's one that they could beat us on. It's all slipping away just like the phantom predicted. _Rage and sorrow melted away as a cold emptiness remained. And as she watched them on the field, she sang to herself.

'Step by step,

Heart to heart,

Left, right, left,

We all fall down,

Like toy soldiers.'

Quinn sighed, wiped her eyes.

'It wasn't my intention to mislead you.

It never should have been this way.

What can I say?

It's true, I did extend the invitation,

I never knew how long you'd stay, what can I say?'

'When you hear temptation call

It's my heart that takes, takes the fall…'

'Step by step,

Heart to heart,

Left, right, left,

We all fall down,

Like toy soldiers.'

'Bit by bit,

Torn apart,

We never win,

But the battle wages on,

For toy soldiers,'

'It's getting hard to wake up in the morning,

My head is spinning constantly.

How can it be?

How could I be so blind to this addiction?

If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me,'

'Only emptiness remains

It replaces all, all the pain….'

The tears were streaming fitfully as she sang, her eyes fixed on Rachel doing stunts perfectly, beaming, surrounded by people who genuinely cared for her. She sang the chorus again and as they returned shut off the camera and left. The fear in her soul wrapped even tighter around her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Page | 7

As the third Monday since her and Quinn's statement began, Rachel believed she had the solution to bring Mr. Schuester back to them; cookies. Brad had mentioned that he was doing his own 'boy band' with Coach Tanaka, another teacher and one of his wife's fellow employees at Sheets and Things®. He also mentioned that he missed working with her, Finn and the rest of the club. _I was a part of this, and if we don't get him back, Glee will be gone again. And Brad did say he wasn't doing it himself. He couldn't._

So after changing into a Zac Posen Pink and white striped puffy shoulder blouse and 7 For All Mankind® Jean mini skirt in kirkland, she parked in the back of the McKinley High cafeteria. The back receiving door was ajar again. _Wonder if more prison food arrived? It actually got on the news again last night. _

Opening the door, she heard the cackle of elderly ladies gossiping. Then a breeze of food scents whipped around. She smelt the fried chicken, roasted sweet potatoes, grilled burgers and tilapia. _I'm not the only vegan here. Next semester, I get to eat at Forest Hills! I will miss Erastus though. _The ladies continued their chatting as she walked by, grey or artificially darkened hair in buns under hairnets, and dirty white aprons over drab dresses or too tight jeans and blouses.

After glancing around the inactive kitchen, she paused, asking, "Where's Erastus?" They shrugged, smiled politely and returned to their gossip, ignoring her again. A tall, stocky man with skin the color of midnight strolled around the corner wearing a tall, brimless, poofy white hat called a toque. He wore a bespoke single breasted white dinner jacket with a crimson bow tie. The four crimson buttons were all buttoned up and the lapels were half normal size leaving just enough room for the exposure of the bowtie. White slacks were creased sharp but masked by a clean white apron which hung to his ankle masking his black leather button boots. He held a bowl of something that smelt wonderful on a tray on his right hand as he rounded the corner. "Hello, Rachel!" he bellowed in his deep brassy voice. He stood about Mr. Schuester's height so he didn't lean when he said, "What can I do for you?" He just said down the bowl next to a domed plate of something that also smelt wonderful.

"Cookie dough. Do you still have anyone of it left from when I made it for the homeless? I want to make some more cookies." she smiled delightfully.

"No, because it would have been too old to use. You know the rules of the kitchen. However, I can make you someone more if you like. You want stars?" he grinned, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Yes, thank you very much. You know I would make them myself if I could," she grinned back, the corners of her eyes crinkled.

"I need a favor as well. Can you talk to Mark about me? I got picked for this year's Top Chef. It will show in June 2010. If I win, I will need a good agent."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "I can ask."

"That's all I need. When would you like them?"

"2:20?" she responded, hesitant.

"Ok. I'll have them ready to ice then."

As she turned to leave, men in knee length button down white jackets were pulling in tall racks of ribs and various other packaged red meats. Downcast, she asked, "For us?"

"My catering project with Allen Correctional Institution on the other city of the city as well as other things, so no." He picked up the domed lid off the plate. On it laid steamed Tilapia with mint and lemon garnished with wild rice pilaf. "Here try some fresh tilapia." He handed her a forkful which smelt wonderful and looked as good.

She chewed it with relish as he pushed to her the dish. "Lunch for you because you need fuel and I hardly see you now."

"There was a 'department of Prisons' stamp on yesterday's food too," she said after chewing another bite. He raised an eyebrow. "I was borrowing the laundry room." He chuckled. "At least you never let them win." He paused, looking over at the produce arriving. "Those went out by mistake. I stopped it. You know how I am."

Rachel grinned back at him as she finished the last of the plate. As she left she carried a cup of Gatorade®.

Choir rolled to a close. Rachel rose and walked to Brad's location in front of the piano. "I'm going to see if I can convince Mr. Schuester to come back," she smiled a trusting smile.

Brad stroked his beard. "How?"

"With cookies!" she replied, effervescent.

Brad looked at her bubbly expression. "Cookies that Erastus the chef made in the cafeteria?"

A frown flashed across her face. "Shh, I would have made them if I could have," she whispered conspiratorially. "He threw out my dough."

A smirk stuck on Brad's face. "Go!" he whispered back, waving at the door.

In the cafeteria kitchen, a prep table was set up. Pink and white frosting were lain beside a covered tray. As she lifted the lid, there were five small stars, two big ones and a tiny one. _It's perfect, _she thought delighted. The she noticed the massive burlap sack beside the table. The aroma of fresh roasted coffee almost overwhelmed that of the freshly baked sugar cookies there. As it filled her sinus, she peered down, pleased.

'Wallenford Estate 100% Jamaica Blue Mountain Coffee 50lbs. 22.72kg' she read to herself. A note was attached to the sack addressed to her. It simply said, 'Thanks."

"Erastus!" She yelled, concerned and wondering. A determined look sat on her face when his popped around a corner. "Hello, Rachel."

She stared at him, unblinking, holding the note.

"What…Oh! You saw. It's a thank you. I also discovered that taping begins Wednesday at the fixed location in Washington D.C. but since it's called 'Top Chef: Food Across America,' the first travel point is in Elida. It's the second elimination challenge; a Jewish New year's meal at Forest Hills High School."

"Rosh Hashanah meal," she beamed. "It's my meal you are doing. At the Wolverettes CheerHouse. We have an awesome kitchen in there."

Erastus stared at her in stunned disbelief. "How? Oh, Nevermind. I guess I will have to win that day's quick-fire challenge. They said the celebrity judge would be Haim Cohen of the Israeli cooking show 'Garlic, Pepper and Olive Oil'"

Rachel blinked. _Huh? More Celebrities is always good. But I don't know who that is. Maybe Dad Hiram does?_

"My Question is," Erastus continued, "how did you convince principal Domo, Coach Anders of the Football team and Coach Grace of their Cheerleading squad to agree to use the CheerHouse."

"I didn't. She suggested it."

Erastus gave her a hard look; not angry but surprise. Then his face changed to proud delight. "That explains why you are here suddenly far less. You became a cheerleader!" His voice echoed through the cafeteria.

Rachel beamed, glowy. "A Forest Hills Wolverette! The meal is supposed to be before the game but I don't know when. This has never happened to me before."

"That makes two of us. I guess congratulations are in order." He said, extending his hand.

She shook it unsteady. "Thank you very much. And best of luck to you. I don't know what 'Top Chef' is but I hope they pick you as one."

"I will win. I better leave you to your frosting. Can you get that home?"

"I can. Thanks!" she said as she lifted the tube of white frosting.

"See you Friday then," Erastus bellowed, delighted.

_It's amazing how this year is turning out._

Carrying the tray to Mr. Schuester, she almost ran into Finn. "Rachel? What about Glee?"

"I'm going to see Mr. Schuester to convince him to come back. I even made some cookies."

He smiled at her, softly. "Ok. See you in the Choir room in a few minutes."

Swiftly moving through the now nearly empty halls, she paused to compose herself before she stepped into Mr. Schuester's office which was oddly nowhere near his class but in another building entirely. He looked up when she entered, a mute expression on his lips. However his eyes were tired. So he went back to finishing off closing down his laptop.

"Mr. Schuester?" she asked in her chipper tone, smiling her brightest. "I brought my famous sugar cookies. I baked them for the poor during Christmas time but I made a special batch just for you." She stood there holding the plate now uncovered. Announcing in bright pink, 'I'm Sorry'.

Mr. Schuester looked up again while squeezing more lemon wedges into his green tea. The mini Spanish flag on his desk rustled briefly in the slight breeze of the central air.

Presenting the cookies, she said more somberly. "I wanted to say how I am for what I said." One of the cookies shifted so she pulled the plate back in to shift it back.

Mr. Schuester snorted amused. "Don't be. You were right." He squeezed more lemon into the tea. "You know the truth is Rachel, if you weren't so hard on me, I would never had the guts to start Accafellas."

_This isn't the way this is supposed to happen._ Walking to his desk, "But we need you Mr. Schue. You've missed six rehearsals in the past couple of weeks." He looked at her before looking away at the desk.

Looking down, she held in a sigh, "And when you are there, you aren't really there."

"Which is why I think you should go ahead and hire Montana." He sipped his tea.

"Dakota," she corrected, annoyance slipping behind her voice.

"Whatever," He said as he rose with his tea. "You know I'll still be there to help you guys sing." He waved his tea mug bearing hand around as he spoke, the flag trailing like a streamer. "And stuff but I just don't have time for all of it anymore.'

A petulant look sat or Rachel's face. _No! You can't reject us. How are we…how am I going to get to regionals without a coach. Brad can't. _ Mr. Schuester walked past her, tapping her on the shoulder as he left the room, not even touching a cookie. _Now what? _ She though as her face went blank.

Walking back to the choir room without him was tough. _I hate failure. Why couldn't it work. This is all Quinn's fault. And mine. _

As she approached the door, she hesitated before opening, knowing everyone would be waiting. Brad was busy today with the Band so it meant no Glee again. _I am so tired of this._

As she opened the door, the sounds of piano notes echoed. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in still holding the cookies. Everyone stopped and the room fell silent. Finn, sitting at the piano looked up as her. Kurt was standing behind Mercedes who was sitting beside Artie working on a project that he and Tina, sitting on the floor were doing. On the other side of the room the Cheerios trio were seated together discussing something.

"He's not coming," Rachel said disappointed.

Finn in his grey American Eagle® unbuttoned polo, stared at her, disappointed and frustrated. "What happened?" he said as he rose from the piano bench. Annoyance crept into his voice as well.

She heard it and walked over to him, glaring. She sat the plate on the piano with a clack, folding her arms under her bust.

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads." He waved his arm, turning from her to look at everyone else. Everyone's expression was the same so he turned back, annoyed.

"So why did he thank me?" she gestured at the plate, her tone sharp.

He looked at the ceiling before he spoke but Santana interrupted him before he could. "The goal is to win. And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." She looked pleased as she spoke, looking from Finn to Brittany to Quinn, who nodded.

"But he doesn't want us too. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore." He stared at the floor as he spoke until he said confidence then he looked straight at Rachel. "Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff." He gave her a knowing glance.

_This isn't my fault! It's Quinn who eviscerated him! I just wanted better choreography then the lame stuff he was handing us. I didn't do this. _She directed her shock and disapproval back at him. "And that's my fault?" she remarked sharply, pointing at herself and rolling her hand.

He looked around before focusing back on her, annoyed still. "You see anyone else in here with a plate of 'I'm Sorry' cookies? I don't. Just you." His voice grew softer as he spoke, driving the point home. He placed his hands on his waist when he was finished.

She looked down at the cookies, her anger turning to a lament. _Why did I bring them back in! _ She looked up at him, masking the regret with faux anger when Quinn stood her hands clenched into fists. She fired a vicious glance at Rachel, then snapped, "I'm bored." Staring at Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt, she spat sulky, "All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley." She raised her right hand.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina raised their hands immediately. Quinn looked over at Rachel without turning. She stared at Finn and with an icy smile raised her right hand too. _We need someone who can do Choreography. You'll see I'm right._

Finn stared at her a few more seconds before looking around at everyone. They all had their hands raised except Artie, who barely raised his left for a second as he looked at the ceiling. Finn turned back to Rachel.

She flashed a determined smile, still holding her hand up. _Why don't you trust me? _Her annoyance flashed again as final school bell rang. "You'll see I'm right," she remarked as she stormed out outside door, her arms folded under her bust again.

"Hey, wait up," Finn shouted as he ran after her, his voice concerned. Matching pace with her as they walked down the outside hallway, "You can't do this to Mr. Schuester."

"What?" she snapped. "Make him a hero? Once we hire Dakota and win Nationals, he'll thank me for it. You heard Santana, It's all about winning." _Only I wish he would be here to enjoy it. It won't be the same without him. Please believe me, this is the right thing. I think. _Worry masked her face as she marched ahead.

Finn followed beside her oblivious of the stares. His face grew more worried as she spoke. Then he discovered something. "Since when?" he said with a dismayed expression.

She glanced at him briefly, disappointed. "You have your popular clique and your football and your cliché of a blonde girlfriend. Glee is my one shot. If this doesn't work out then my whole high school life will be nothing but an embarrassment." _Because when it all comes down to it, Cheerleading is a means to an end. It's not my goal. Singing and Broadway are._

Finn stared at the floor in thought, confused by the words again. "Whoa whoa, whoa, what's a cliché? Is that a bad thing?" Then suddenly he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, turned and faced her. "Is this one of those chick things where you're pissed about one thing but pretending you're pissed about something else?"

_What are you talking about? I'm not angry about one thing…Oh. _ She looked at him hard yet showed confusion, shaking her head softly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well for a while there you were kinda all over me, and now you just yell at me all the time. It makes me think you are upset about what happened in the auditorium." Genuine wonder, concern and softness stared at her. Along with a failure to understand the gravity of what happened.

_You left me! You made an excuse and fled. You said don't talk about it. It took my dads and Mark to coerce an apology. And YOU are still with her. I just think you don't love me like I love you. I don't know if you even love me at all. You don't want to be my girlfriend. After all, you still want her! _Fierceness blazed from her brown eyes. Her jaw locked as she stared."I'm not!" she barked as she walked around him continuing towards her car. Her voice calmed down. "I've moved on and I am focusing on my career now."

"You want to talk about it?" he shouted from behind, desperation in his voice. As she spun around, his hands were falling back down from the wave he obviously did.

"No!" she said emphatically, staring at him with a wry smile. _You still don't get it. Why can't you see it? _"And neither do you." She folded her arms under her bust again. "It's kind of ironic that you're Mr. Popular and I'm this nobody that everybody makes fun of," her expression changed to serious and hurt when he stared, shocked. "But I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us in the auditorium was real. You have feelings for me and you don't have the guts to admit it." _Or act on it. _ She withheld the sigh building letting the hurt show on her face. _You wounded my heart and made me believe. Now, I don't know. I just don't know._

"We ARE hiring Dakota Stanley." She stared at his still shocked expression for as few more seconds then walked away.

"Even if it means me quitting?" he asked weakly, joylessly.

Silence as she stopped._ You won't. I hope_. _No I believe, I have to. _ She nodded her head, and glanced out of the corner of her eyes. "Yes." Then she left him and headed to the parking lot and Wolverettes practice.


	7. Chapter 7

Page | 14

_This is excellent_! Quinn thought as she and Santana hurried to Coach Sylvester's. _Rachel and Finn fighting. Him rejecting Dakota which will lead to him leaving, finally. And Mr. Schuester likely not returning. Even Mr. Ellis is tired of Glee. _She smiled brightly as they slowed in front of the closed door. "I think we did it," she remarked as Santana knocked.

"I don't know. I'll believe it when we don't have to show up anymore," Santana replied as the door opened. Coach Sylvester looked them over, bored yet pleased. "This better be good." She closed the door then walked back over to her Stairmaster in her cobalt blue addias® tracksuit, resuming her climb. Quinn stopped before where she was exercising, waiting. "Well? Sit." She pointed at the folding metal chairs in front of her desk with red padding and WHMS on them.

Quinn quickly explained with delight what had happened over the last two weeks ending with the cookie incident. She ended with a pleased look on her face, her hands folded.

"It's a good start. You are sowing the seeds of destruction," she praised.

"Mr. Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals," Santana said with wicked relish.

"Ooh no, no, no. Barely will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee club is disbanded." Her pleasure at the thought reflected through the exercise producing a rare smile that vanished quickly. "What about this Dakota character?" She looked over at them, focused, concerned. "Any chance he actually helps?"

Santana remained serious. Yet Quinn started chucking. "They're soft. He'll eat them alive." Santana tuned to her as Quinn spoke and grinned. "I give them fifteen minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide."

Coach Sylvester stopped the Stairmaster and toweled off her neck, pleased. She tossed the towel down and sat in her chair, relaxed. "You know, ladies. I learned a lot in Special Forces. I was on the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega."

Quinn and Santana sat patiently and politely, if a bit stoic. _Special Forces? Isn't that what my uncle was in? Right, he mentioned Operation Just Cause. He also mentioned that females can't be Rangers or SEALs or Delta Force because they were involved in combat. So why is Coach lying?_

"We took the shepherd and we went after the sheep. We need to go after these Glee clubbers one by one," Coach Sylvester said seriously, pointing at both of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn noticed Santana grinned slightly while Coach Sylvester was explaining the plan. Yet the lie bothered her. _I can't see a reason to even make that up. Uncle Jeff said it was an ugly battle. Brutal. It can be solved once glee is gone._ She looked to Santana, flashed a fake smile.

"I want my full budget restored. I need a fog machine." Coach Sylvester remarked, touching her index finger to her lips before leaning back in her chair.

"What about Rachel?" Quinn asked with the same poised expression.

"What about her? She's no threat to us. Forest Hills hasn't won an championship in five years. They are perennial second place finishers. Losers! She made the Loser sign with her left hand to her forehead. Their coach was on the '88 gymnastics team. She was coached by Dmitri Belov and still didn't metal. That year no US Gymnastic team did."

Santana grinned brightly, nodding. Quinn smiled, but in her eyes, she was concerned. "Ok, what about All-stars?"

"Same as last year. No. I see no reason to have you go thru all that for a charm bracelet, small personal trophy and a midriff bearing shell. What is with you, Q. You suddenly get sick. You are distracted now and worried that, Rachel who has not one year of Cheerleading in her can beat us. You're scaring me. Go, do what I said before I catch what you have." And Coach Sylvester waved them out without getting up.

Outside, as they walked towards the parking lot, Quinn remarked. "There are no females in Special Forces. My Uncle Jeff was one."

"Why does that matter?" Santana retorted, glancing at her like she had a third eye.

_Because if she is willing to lie about something inconsequential, what else is she lying about._

Finn stood there shocked and worried as Rachel sauntered off, refusing to take the bait. Nothing fazed her. Yet, he was torn and frustrated. _Wanting to win was one thing. Kicking Mr. Schuester to the curb to get it was another._ He began to walk toward his car when he realized he left his books at the piano. As he returned to the choir room to grab them, he saw Brittany alone shoveling the cookies into her mouth.

"These are really good!" she chirped between chews.

Finn's exasperation reflected on the shine of the piano as he took the last 'r'. "Be real, Brittany. You did it to get back at Rachel."

Brittany stopped eating and stared hard. "I am. These cookies are good. Did she make them? Hardly. Am I angry at her because of her insistence to sign that release and the non-stop 'victory' talk? Why do YOU care if I want to be ditzy?"

Finn sighed. "Because it isn't the real you. I let it go on because it's funny to watch you be comedy relief. Yet we both know this isn't about the release. It's about the past, isn't it?" He stood beside her staring into her blue eyes as he spoke. When he said 'past', he made the loser symbol only he never put it to his head. He simply pointed it at her like a gun.

Brittany's eyes grew wide. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Finn's disappointment radiated across his face. "I was there when you had that fight with Brad. And I was the witness when Brad made the deal, remember?"

She shook her head disbelieving. Yet her eyes stared into him, fearful, troubled, and deeply pained but knowing he spoke truth. Tears streamed down. She wiped them away harshly. Guilt pressed her lips into a deep frown and she flexed her hands. She sniffed, blinked and stood silently. Finally after a minute. "What do you want?" it was soft, almost silent.

Finn looked morose, disgusted with himself. _Why can there not be a better way? _ "To stop Quinn and Santana from destroying glee. I know you hate it here. I don't. Neither does Rachel. It's part of our future. And I gave you my word? Have I not kept it?"

"What I hate is this; this life I have now." She slapped her left fist into her right hand. "You don't know what it's like. You never will. Why can't you stop it? Beg Quinn or better yet, use Rachel. You seem to be stringing both of them on. Quinn told me that she thinks you really must hate her. He say she's your girlfriend yet you spend all your time with Rachel. You support Rachel. You even sing duets with her. YOU WANT TO!"

Finn staggered over to the piano bench and sat. Brittany walked over, staring, her face tearstained. "Even though Quinn treats me like a fool, she's a friend. Santana loves me even when she's mean but that's the way she is. She's my bff. My reason to live in this hell I made so I wouldn't be destroyed. You know infuriates me? I can't ever tell them." She reached up, pulled out her banana clip, shook out her hair, red gold roots showing. "I can never tell them I have an IQ of 155. I know four languages including Mandarin. Or why I never want to ever sing or hear 'Janie's got a gun'."

Finn sat silently, regret across his face. "Life imitates art. At least you knew your real father," he said sadly.

Brittany blinked. "I don't understand why she divorced him and married Clark," she spat the name out like it was tobacco. "I can't sign that release because of what happened."

"You can't with your name. But you can with Brittany." Finn remarked unsure. _This isn't the direction I wanted. But then dealing with Brittany was never easy. _"You can get a new life."

"What life? I had as many trophies as Quinn and Rachel for my dancing. I could be on 'So you think you can dance'. I could be on a concert dance tour, how?" she moaned.

"Help save glee." Finn begged.

"It's not Quinn or Santana. It's Coach Sylvester. She hates it. Quinn is here because she loves you but can't express it because her father is a milder form of Clark. And 'Tana, loves it. It's her 'I'm not me' time. She'll never admit it but she does. She talks about songs sometimes." The tears stopped but Brittany still stood morose. "You don't believe me. I can see it." As she grabbed her purse, her smartphone quacked. Finn grinned. She shot him a look and then relaxed, a small grin on her face. "I love ducks. It works."

After reading the text, she showed it to Finn. He frowned as he read. 'On my way to Breaksticks. Where r u? 'Tana.

Finn stood up. "I'm sorry. I should have never said it like that. It's just-"

"You love Rachel. And I though you loved Quinn. She's condescending to everyone."

Finn made a face, but didn't disagree with her. "I really wish your event never happened. I would love to know the real you." He smiled.

She walked over, and hugged him tightly. "You do. I have to hide and part of that is acting like there's helium here." She tapped her head. "The other is useless trivial and cute sayings. I bet you didn't know the refractive index of a prism is 1.5 and the square root of 2 is 1.41. I love that. A square root of 2 is a rainbow. Or you like fish sticks? You're a dolphin!"

Finn laughed. "No, it's you're a gay shark."

"Dolphins are gay sharks? No! Oh," she touched her index finger to her lips. "That's excellent. I'll use that." She glanced up at that speakers hanging in the rafters, then whispered, "I have a list of the craziest things to say. I actually think I could get away with anything. It's awesome. And so not the old me." She looked wistful. "But I can't be my own self. I'm Brittany now.

"Only for a little while. Then it will be better." Finn smiled.

"Not if I am on a music video it won't." She griped. "But I will sign the release for you. Mom insists I do this. Otherwise I would stay up reading library books from Hawking and Tim Berners-Lee, Kip Thorne and Tim Gunn."

She took Finn's hand into hers. "Promise me this won't ruin anything."

Finn looked at her, then the clock. "I promise."

"Good." Then as she put back up her hair, she snapped back into her Brittany persona. Without a look back she strolled out with the empty plate.

Finn shook his head. _I'm insane. And If I didn't know better so is she. And who are those people anyway? _ He churned that in his mind as he went out to football practice.

Rachel spent almost all Saturday with the Wolverettes at their first invitational. It was in Columbus, getting the ball rolling with the competitive side of cheer. When they placed second to the Cheerios after an hour bus ride that cramped her style, she had a brilliant idea. So on the way back, she asked Emily an opinion.

"If there was an easier way to get from place to place would you take it?" she said still dabbing the gold star makeup off her left cheek. Exhaustion of a level she hadn't felt in years made her lean against the hard faux green leather bus seat.

Emily looked at her with a tired smile. "Anything is better than this."

"Rachel is it true that the Cheerios have a jet of their own," Betsy, a red gold skinned girl, wiry and lithe with robust muscles asked. Her umber pony tail hung over her shoulder,

Rachel stood up, and looked back at her, barely seeing over the top of the seats. "Unfortunately, yes." Then it struck her. _That's perfect. Now all I have to do in convince 'Crazy Wind' their pilot and one of the instructors there. Perhaps Mark will help._

"Ok, I've seen that look before," Emily said amused. "You have an idea."

"I do. And if it works, no more buses. _Because I am beginning to hate them_

"Spill." Delight filled her face. "Especially if it involves making the Cheerios ride in one."

"Let me work it out first. How about tonight. And you can show me how to get this makeup off." She looked at her reflection. Her face was covered in sparkles, she had gold eyeshadow and rouge beside her right eye was a small gold star with the claw in it. It had a streamer on it. _I look so unlike myself._

"That's awesome. And then we can watch 'All or nothing'." And I think you look beautiful. That layout step-out you did was awesome."

"Thank you very much," Rachel said with a smile as she looked over at her.

"Relax. We will win. You will be a success. It's all worth it."

Rachel nodded before drifting away, exhausted.

Finn spent the weekend alone doing chores around the house. Quinn went to the invitational in Columbus and of course won. Then when she came over, she spent 30 minutes gloating about it. She also showed pics of Rachel who was also there.

"Thanks, but why?" he asked confused.

"Because you seem to enjoy this lie that she's still the lovable, unpopular gleetard. She's just like me and Santana. In fact, I am guessing if she was only over there she would be me or Santana." She screwed up her face a bit but said it anyway.

Finn stared at her. "No she wouldn't. Rachel's not like that."

Quinn sighed. "She's driven, wants to win, believes in herself and is…talented. SHE IS like that." Then she stormed out. He stewed for an hour staring at the pics wondering what reason Quinn took them. Then he put them in scrapbook figuring she would like them when she was famous. Then he remembered the spat outside and sighed. So he watched a few old movies to relax. One of them just so happened to star John Cusack, Ione Skye, John Mahoney. _I can't do that Monday because Coach wants to see us before school. Tuesday will be perfect._

Quinn and Santana just came out of Mr. Daniel's class when they say Kurt and Mercedes ahead of them in the hall. He said something about meeting her at lunch and then walked off. "What do you think? Shall we start now on the day of the trip?" Quinn quipped.

Santana grinned and nodded. "Let's."

They swooped up as Kurt left with bright, cheery smiles. "You should totally scoop that," Quinn chirped her hand around Mercedes arm as all three kept pace. Mercedes shook her head amused as she looked at Quinn. "I don't think I'm his type."

"Oh, I think you are," she said softer, more serious, left bubbly. Mercedes shifted her gaze to Santana who also had her hand on her arm. She nodded in agreement, all cheeriness and light.

"Just follow our lead. We got your back."

"Lunch time?" Santana chirped.

"OK?" Mercedes said hesitantly.

"Trust us!" they said in unison as they let go of her to enter Ms. Pevensie's class. Mercedes nodded as she entered. Santana sighed in relief when she was gone. "Too much of that will make my teeth numb. So what's the plan?"

"Divide and Conquer." She smiled deceitfully bright. An elderly woman, with a round face and long white hair looked out the window in the door at them before turning away. Quinn's smile vanished. "Why would the school board even allow someone that old to still teach is beyond me."

"Because she came from Constance Billard boarding school highly recommended, not that, that matters," Coach Sylvester commented as she walked up. "Rumor has it that she lost her immediate family in a massive London train wreak in 1949, and after that told stories about a talking lion, armoires that opened to forests, and archery. She does tell a good yarn for a crazy old woman."

They both stared at Coach Sylvester puzzled. "I saw you and Mercedes. Keep it going." She walked off humming a melody that wasn't understood.

"A talking lion? That sounds like Brittany," Santana remarked as she walked over. Quinn remained there briefly wondering. _What is going on with everyone? At least the cramps and nausea are subsiding. Well, those anti-nausea pills are working anyway._

Rachel stood in the gym area of the CheerHouse, morose. _How did everything fall apart? Finn won't choose. Mr. Schuester won't come back and I'm a cheerleader. And now I've got to drive to Akron to finish this off and hope Dakota can make us into something. Otherwise, we are toast. _

"We are ready," Kaylie shouted as the music to Disciple's 'Game On' rolled across them. As she performed the stunts and flew, she kept crunching the solution. An hour rolled by, then two. Then it seemed the practice was over. It was Forest Hills professional half day so she had remained at Forest Hills all day. Kurt texted her about lunch but she deferred. That's how she found out that they were heading up after class. That was forty five minutes away.

"Andrea, up for an trip to see your brother and help me?" She asked as she toweled off walking to the shower room.

"Sure. When?" Andrea asked, pleased. _I don't think I'll understand the dynamic of popularity. Why everyone loves me here and hates me there._

"In 45 minutes. It's enough time." She spoke boldly, if a bit brash.

"It's plenty. We'll take my car, that way I can drop you at Carmel High."

Rachel frowned, her hands subconsciously slipping to her hips. Wearing her midriff bearing cheerleader uniform, she looked like the quintessential cheerleader, but Andrea simply stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to come with me. Something is wrong. I need this to be right. And I trust you. Mind if I drive?"

"No. Thanks for inviting me."

_I just hope that this is the right thing to do or this is all I will have of my high school life._

Three hours later, they pulled into a Sheetz® gas station. As Rachel climbed out, she watched Andrea who was Finn's size and musculature walk towards the bright red and yellow convenience part of the station. _I want to win! Why can't it just be this easy and fun? Why is what I want always work but if I don't care it's easy. We were so close to the victory Saturday. One tenth of a point separated us and the Cheerios. I did notice other than the trained stunts and the gymnastics I remembered as a child. The choreography was easy. But no one listens to me! Even Finn won't listen!_

She pasted on a fake smile as she finished pumping the gas and walked in herself. She grabbed a mocha cappuccino from the coffee bar inside, sniffing and inhaling the aroma as she paid. As they walked out together, she looked to Andrea. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Is there something wrong?" Andrea asked, concern lighting her face as she chowed down on a meatball sub.

"How can you eat that?" Rachel scrunched her nose. _I'm worried about whether I made the right choice. _ A fake laugh tinkled from her lips as she tried to cover the worry.

Andrea looked over, serious. "Relax. You are wound tighter than a spring."

Rachel glanced over as they pulled out. "I can't. What-"

"No what. Believe. We all make bad decisions but how do you know that's a bad decision. Because the Wicked bitch of the WMHS suggested it?" She nodded as they drove the short distance to Carmel High. Rachel looked at her, smiled. "You are right. It isn't a bad decision until it shows itself. Thank you again for coming."

"You are welcome. I'll follow in a bit. I want to finish this out of the sight of them." She pointed at the Black Navigator and Cherry red ford Focus pulling into the parking lot.

Rachel got out of her pink Mini Cooper® and trotted the where the Navigator has stopped. Kurt was alone and hadn't parked yet. Looking over his shoulder he noticed a Smart Car also pull into the parking lot. "Get in! Back is open! Now! Before she sees you."

Rachel pulled open the back door and slid in. Kurt pulled up and then turned off the engine. "Are you a Cheerio?" He asked in all seriousness.

"What, no! Coach Sylvester hates me. You see Quinn and Santana's reaction. I'll have you know—"

"Quinn mentioned that you almost beat her at a meet, when we were shopping. We ditched last period. She said it before covering her mouth like she wasn't supposed to mention it." Kurt looked over and saw them approach. Mercedes was walking with Tina. The Cheerios were together, trailing them swiftly. "How is that possible if you aren't a cheerleader."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She pulled an empty FHHS Clawprint megaphone keychain from her buttery red leather school purse and tossed it to him. "I'm a Wolverette. Don't tell anyone! Not Mr. Schue. Not Mercedes. Anyone. Only Finn and the Cheerios know." She chided, then opened the door, a chipper smile on her face. _This place looks so much nicer during the day. School seems bigger too. They fixed the grass. _As she began to get out, she stopped when she saw Mercedes come over. "She looks touched in the head." Kurt looked back at her with surprise at the harsh statement. "It's true," she remarked without remorse as she got out. Kurt followed suit getting out just as everyone got to him.

"Your ride is fly," Mercedes complimented as he shut the door. Tina looked in as Rachel brushed her three button drop waist plaid mini-skirt and purple cashmere cardigan. There was a chill in the breeze so she didn't feel hot.

"My dad got it for my sweet sixteen if I swore I would stop wearing form-fitting sweaters that would stop at the knee." He said as he pulled out sunglasses and slipped them on. Rachel closed the car door behind her. She shot a quick glance of 'eww' at Kurt's choice of crimson double breasted cardigan jacket with his Ruehl® distress jeans as she adjusted the hair out of her eyes. _We don't have all night. Plus, Andrea is waiting in the car. _ Rachel mused, radiating her impatience but folding her arms under her bust. _Tina looks ok. The white baby doll dress with that navy jacket is meh but Mercedes looks horrid. Baby blue jean suspender overalls and a black tee-shirt?_

"What he won't know won't hurt him," Kurt said with a flourish to Mercedes as he activated his car alarm. _Dad Hiram said they are pointless. If someone wants to steal the car there are five ways to deactivate one._

Quinn looked to Kurt semi-annoyed. Her, Santana and Brittany were still in their Cheerios uniform. _That's odd but not unexpected. _"Are you even sure they are rehearsing today," she asked, an edge to her soft voice. Brittany and Santana just walked forward, heads high, all smiles and no cares.

In the distance, Andrea finally got out of Rachel's Mini, locked the doors and began walking toward them.

"Vocal Adrenaline rehearses everyday from 2:30 until midnight," Rachel announced, pleased with herself. She didn't see Tina's expression of dismay, or her head shake. Everyone else was just oblivious of her. Yet, Andrea heard, chuckling to herself. She had supplied that bit of knowledge. The nearby Pizza Hut delivers every night at nine. When Rachel looked back she saw Kurt take Mercedes arm in his as they walked.

"I'm just so nervous that these Vocal Adrenaline kids are going to laugh at us. They are so cool and popular and we look like we just got off the short bus," Worry echoed as Mercedes spoke even though no one else was listening but Kurt.

_Wonder how Dakota will handle us? Will he reject us? Who will we see today? And what is Mercedes going on about?_ Rachel thought as she walked beside Tina. She noticed the stone was similar to Forest Hills then noticed that Brittany was studying the sidewalk as she walked.

"Those sweaty Nazis have had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing." He smiled as he looked it over. She smiled right back then looked over at Quinn, Santana and Brittany who looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"So would you like to…you know.. .hang out?" Mercedes asked, cautiously, looking hesitantly for validation.

"Come over, its Liza Minnelli week on AMC," Kurt invited her cheerfully.

_Doesn't see know he's gay? It's obvious by his clothing choices and so many other things._ _Is that who I think it is? It is!_ Rachel's face lit up all glowy as she saw someone she felt was famous vomiting into a trash can with a iron bar enclosure. She was wearing a black top and leggings with a sky blue ruffled skirt. "Guys!" She announced as she ran up to beside Brittany, still staring at the tall, lithe young woman with cream coffee skin and silky black hair. Her face was definitely buried in the opening of the trash can. The sounds of retching echoed as everyone stopped. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, unknown to Rachel looked disgusted. Santana looked irritated. Quinn looked delighted. Brittany looked bored and a touch sad.

Rachel took two steps forward. "That's Andrea Cohen." She spoke with delightful rapidity. "She won Outstanding Soloist last year in 'Absolutely Tampastic'. She gestured with delight as she took another few steps forward.

Another girl wearing the same outfit who looked similar to Tina only thinner and tanner was with her, helping. "You can't leave rehearsals for any reason. That includes heat exhaustion or Crohn's disease," the girl said softly, pleading, her hands on Andrea Cohen's back. Andrea Cohen had rose up to see who was speaking, her hands still gripping the iron ring of the enclosure.

The other Andrea was still a good distance off, shaking her head. She noticed the doors wide open and smiled to herself.

"Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline? We would like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreographing for our Glee club," Rachel asked excited as she approached them, ignoring the obvious. However, everyone else noticed that the other girl wore a neck brace.

Exhaustion colored Andrea's face as she spoke. "Don't. He's a monster."

Groans and sighs echoed behind her. Suddenly, Rachel realized they were both sick and the smile vanished. Compassion replaced it. "Are you OK? Can we help?" She offered a hand to Andrea who pushed it away as she struggled to stand.

"No, no. We are fine. We have to return. You are welcome to watch but please don't hire him." The other girl frowned as they both shambled back inside.

Andrea walked up beside Rachel with a frown. "My brother knows her well. She wouldn't be out here unless this was the closest area."

Everyone else froze, staring at Rachel. Looks of surprise and shock alit everyone's face but Quinn and Santana. Brittany was staring into the doorway, listening to the soft chatter. Occasionally, she would do a dance move or two.

Rachel gushed, her eyes sparkling. "This is my friend Andrea. Andrea, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. You know Quinn, Santana and Brittany." She looked up when her name was called, noticed Andrea, returned to dance moves, ignoring everything else. A shadow inside caught her attention and went in to follow it, vanishing from everyone's sight.

Rachel whispered into Andrea's ear. "Mercedes is fashion challenged." Andrea chuckled.

"I don't know what she said, but I know it isn't good," Mercedes remarked, huffy.

"She said that you are her friends from Glee." She flashed a broad smile, which Santana eyed darkly.

"She invited you? I thought she rode here with Kurt." She snapped, looking at him. Quinn stared at her, with a back down look.

"My brother lives here. He owns a tattoo shop. Quinn, it's nice to see you again." This time the smile was fake and knowing. It was reflected right back

"Same. But you didn't answer the question. Did Rachel invite you or did you just happen to notice us?"

"Rachel invited me. We're friends, what's wrong with that?" She asked, defensive.

"Oh, that you don't go to our school, that's all," Quinn pointed out, to everyone raised eyebrows. She looked at Rachel. "Care to share where she goes to school at and how you know her?"

Everyone looked to Rachel, and waited. _That's so not fair, _she mused staring with arms under her bust.

Just then, Jesse St. James walked up to the doorway, paused, looking at Rachel, and then turned around like he had seen right through her.

Kurt was the most shocked, yet Rachel ran to the doorway abuzz with sheer delight. The lobby was now empty. "That's Jesse St. James, their lead singer. He's the one that is said to have lead them to their last three victories."

Quinn stood miffed, her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Oh leave her alone. She can have friends outside of school. I know I do," Kurt commented, staring at Quinn. She blew out a sigh and strided in. Santana followed behind her. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes looked around for Brittany for a moment before shrugging then walking in.

"After you," Andrea said with a hand wave.

"Thank you," Rachel laughed as they entered. However, Andrea took her arm once they were away from the crowd. They paused inside the cavernous hall near the stairs. "So were you going to tell them the truth or something else?" Her face was neutral, her eyes wide in the dim light.

"I told Kurt, so yes the truth. Why?" Worry seeped into her voice, concern crinkling her nose.

"Integrity. I want you so badly to let go of them and be with us. On the flip side, I, Em and Kay saw how happy you are when you sing. There's a magical light about you. Our drama department would be a poor fit, so three of us in good conscience can't force you to choose. We're just thankful you did. Knowing your situation, telling Kurt is courageous. Being one of us and going there is as well." And with that she let go and ran up the steps. She stopped at the top. "I'm going to the bathroom. Hold me a seat." Rachel nodded as she climbed the stairs herself.

Thirty minutes and 'If You Want Blood (You've Got It)', 'Rehab', 'Inside of You' 'Come Clean' and 'Cry' later, Quinn looked around, bored. 'Mercy had just started and Brittany had reappeared. Of course, Andrea, vanished. _Of course, Rachel has to bring someone from FHHS to spy on us. Perhaps I can us that to our advantage._ She stared silently watching 'Mercy' unfold. As it ended, Dakota shouted, "Get off my stage!" _At least, no one jumped this time. _She smirked at this. _I think that's three or four that he's shouted that? Doesn't matter. He's perfect. _ Suddenly, Brittany got up again. Santana looked over at her, but sad nothing. As she headed up, Andrea came down. Walking to her seat, she didn't sit but whispered something to Rachel so soft to hear. She rose from her seat next to Tina and went up a row above her and Santana.

After another minute, the singers returned and did Infant Sorrow's 'African Child' in African costumes. Then it was 'the Lion sleeps tonight' and then another break. Looking around, Quinn rose. "I'm taking a break."

Ten minutes later, Rachel sat enraptured by Vocal Adrenaline. The others sat mostly bored. Mercedes and Kurt had a mixture of horror and conspiratorial glances while they chatted amongst themselves. Santana and Quinn held amused looks but remained mostly silent. That left Andrea to chat with her.

"I glad you came," Rachel said for the third time.

"I'm glad you invited me even if I got the cold shoulder from them," she said amused. Then a hard rock riff began. Andrea turn quick and sharp to the stage. "That's 'Highway to Hell' they are doing." The shock was palatable. "Rock is so inappropriate for a show choir."

Rachel turned, surprised. _My knowledge is limited there. _"How so?"

"It's about showmanship in song and dance. Acid rock has no real dance. It's all electronics, musical instruments and acoustics." She pointed to the far wall. In the distance, the bronze block letters read 'Carmel High School Auditorium'. "This is an auditorium. And Vocal Adrenaline has a bad habit of skirting the rules. Like Rule 98." Andrea frowned a bit.

"You have a rule book?" Rachel looked shocked.

Andrea chuckled. "My brother was in our glee club before it was folded. He had it. So I read it when I need to stay awake. It's incredibly boring. The dictionary doesn't work."

Rachel shot a strange. confused look then chuckled herself. "Seriously, Dakota seems to like it." She pointed to him jamming to it.

Andrea shook her head. She pointed to the woman with short straight ebony hair sitting behind the desk just as she spoke. "Where is the heart and soul? Technically excellent. Still too bland."

_I know that voice. Just wish I knew from where. _Rachel listened until Dakota shouted the get off the stage again. She frowned.

"I think it's a break. I'm hungry. You want to sneak off to the Deaf Lime for some grub?"

Rachel looked over at everyone ignoring her. "Let's go." When she got up and began walking down to the walkway, Kurt rose. "Where are you going, Rachel?" Surprise echoed in his voice.

"Deaf Lime. It's a night club. I won food for the year when I was there last," she said with a smug smile.

Mercedes, Tina and Santana snapped to Rachel. Shock rippled across everyone but Santana who displayed contempt. "You sang at a nightclub and won?" Mercedes retorted, disbelieving.

"Yes!" Quinn snapped, a sarcastic drone to her voice. "Finn and I were there on a date," Her eyes locked on Rachel when she said that. "He sang too."

"So that's where the tattoo came from," Kurt remarked. Rachel looked at her wrist, saw it. A look of frustrated anger rolled across her face before fading as swift as it came. "No!" she quipped to no one.

"Due tell, Rachel, where did it come from?" Santana retorted, her voice dripping in snark.

"My brother did it for free at his shop nearby. We both have them," Andrea remarked, showing her wrist to everyone.

Kurt smiled weirdly. Quinn sighed heavily and Santana groaned. "She's a cheerleader," she hissed.

Everyone stared at Santana like she lost her mind except Andrea and Kurt. "Rachel is many things, but cheerleader? Can't see that. That means she's a Cheerio." She looked over Rachel quickly, then shook her head.

Santana groaned, frustration turning her face rusty. Quinn glared at her. She stared venom at Rachel, waiting. Rachel smiled, standing politely. "Fine, don't believe me. Just watch our meet in a couple of weeks. Then you can see the angry reaction the Forest Hills Wolverettes newest lieutenant has when we crush then on our way to UCA nationals." She then turned back to the stage. VA started 'Memories'.

Kurt looked back at Quinn and Santana who were obviously ignoring them now. "So about this Lime place."

Andrea looked to Rachel with an 'it's ok' look. She beamed. "It's the 'Deaf Lime'. It was teen karaoke night with weekly prizes. Do you really want to come?"

"Anything is better than this," Mercedes whined.

"Ladies?" Kurt said to Quinn and Santana as the number came to a close.

"No," Both said in unison.

Kurt shrugged. "Then let's go." And he, tina and Mercedes followed Andrea and Rachel out.


	8. Chapter 8

Page | 8

Quinn sighed with relief when they left. "The plan is working at least."

"Yes. But Rachel is even more insufferable with that elite status now. How did it come to this?" Santana wondered aloud.

"You're asking me? Brad said it was you who provoked her," Quinn remarked quietly, yet sharply. Dakota barked in the background again, this time something different. The glee clubbers stood transfixed as Shelby came down from her desk on level with them across the auditorium. As she walked up, she turned and they saw her for this first time. Quinn stared, overtaken with surprise and perverse amusement. "Are you seeing her?" She quipped.

"What's funny?" Santana said, as she began the detailed critique. Dakota had left the stage although she hadn't seen it. She cursed silently then looked at Santana her left eyebrow raised. "You don't see it? Brittany is rubbing off on you."

"See what?" Santana snapped. "That their facility is female and that she…OH!"

"She looks like Rachel. Startlingly like Rachel. I think we should keep this info to ourselves." Quinn smiled darkly. Santana nodded. Her expression returned to displeasure. "And I did nothing to provoke her any more than anyone else did. She was in the Titan Storm locker room."

Quinn shot her an odd glance. "The Band room?"

Santana arrogantly sighed. "Yes."

Quinn just stared at her for a second. "I really wish we had time to change,"

"You were the one that wanted to go now," she snapped again, yet her tone was softer, more disappointed. Suddenly the air smelled of pepperoni pizza and popcorn. "I'm getting a drink. You?" She asked as she rose, straightening out her skirt.

"I think we should go find them," Quinn suggested as she stood, concerned that Andrea might ingratiate herself with them. Neither saw Shelby watching as they left, shaking her head.

Rachel, Andrea, Kurt and Mercedes set near the front, enjoying the salty, greasy food and vibrant music of the 'Deaf Lime'. Alison Deroyce was doing a cover of '80punk rock icon Platinum's chart topper, 'Inside the Night'. _Why is Andrea so silent? She usually is the most talkative. Something is happening? At least it isn't this music. I can see what Punk rock died. Platinum, Lita Ford, Joan Jett; not good. _ Concern washed off the pensive look Rachel held as she listened to the music.

"I wish we had one of these in Lima. This is actually nice," Kurt said wistfully. The steak-burger he ordered was completely gone and the sweet potato fries were in single digits. Mercedes snagged one, dipping it into a nearly empty metal cup of ketchup, then consuming it in one bite. Kurt shot her a look to which she smiled back. "I agree. This is needed back there."

Rachel just sighed as the stage emptied. "I have news." They looked over at her like she was announcing her exit. Andrea smiled though. "We are getting paid."

"You mean, you and Finn, because all I saw was a release for permission," Mercedes snarked with a wave of her hand.

Andrea shot her an annoyed glance. Rachel was nonplussed, flashing her pat smile. "No, I mean, everyone who was involved in 'Push it'. Mark got a rules waiver for everyone on it so that means payment. He just texted me that the checks will be in Wednesday." She showed her sparkly phone screen revealing a text just arrived.

Kurt goggled. "You're serious."

She nodded smiling. Mercedes snatched the phone, reading the text. Her face melted into a surprised wonder as Andrea reached over an took it back. "I thought this was all an elaborate prank. A way to keep attention on yourself."

"I-I-I can't believe it," Tina added, delighted but astounded.

Everyone's smiles vanished as Quinn and Santana approached still in their uniforms and without Brittany. Santana looked stressed, glancing back behind them. Quinn looked at peace, albeit a bit frustrated. "It's getting close to midnight. We need to get back," Quinn quipped. Everyone looked at their watches and phones. That lead to a cavalcade of phones to parents apologizing for the lateness and that they would be back soon. Mercedes commented that it was a school function and she would be in 2 am as she had said. Tina mumbled apologizes about not mentioning a stay over with her new friend. Only Andrea and Rachel seemed not bothered. Andrea whispered, "Why aren't you bothered?"

"Dads trust me about late nights. It's why I have a rape whistle. Plus Mark told them about where Carmel High is. They aren't happy about it, but they want my success than me following arbitrary rules. You?"

"I am senior, and both work overnights. I said I had cheer business." She flashed a deceitful grin. Rachel looked at her was a sparkle of delight.

It vanished when Santana bitched, "Well, are we going?"

On stage, a gentleman in grey slacks and a blue blazer sang peter Gabriel's 'In your eyes'. Rachel rose to confront Santana but saw motion beyond her, moving towards them. Angry, burly, grey uniformed men with nightsticks and radios on belts. "Who are they?" She pointed to them as one rose a radio to his mouth.

Santana's eyes widened and she cursed like a sailor. "I thought we lost them. Now what?" She looked to Quinn who froze, hands on her hips.

"I don't know!" She barked back.

"Who are they," Rachel asked calmly. _What did you do? _A mask of worry covered her face.

"Security!" Santana shouted as she bolted towards the left side doors near the stage. A server spun around as she shot past him.

Quinn surveyed the landscape before her; the tight crowds, the servers struggling and sighed deeply. One of the security guards sped after Santana as the other continued calmly towards her. "I can explain," she said when he entered earshot, locking eyes with him. She displayed a deep wounded look; defeated. _That's fake. I know it._

"I'm sure you can," the gruff voice replied. "Go on…"

Quinn looked at everyone assembled, said something under her breath. That gaze switched to Rachel whose smirk wasn't hiding anymore. "She did it!" she remarked with a wicked smile, pointing at Rachel. She stared at her, and as she went to speak, the guy taller than Finn with massive, muscular arms a stout chest, chestnut hair and a round face with full beard raised his thick hand halting her. He scratched his chin, amused. "Really? She must have changed fast. And shrunk too." His demeanor changed as his face darkened. He flexed one hand reaching for either a Taser® or his radio. "Two girls in red and white cheerleading uniforms; one blond and brunette took the goat." He glared at Quinn. "So my question is: Where is it?"

A bleating sound mixed in with the crowd. Quinn's eyes grew wide as the goat dove from another table to theirs. The security guy arm barred a man who had dove for it. He crumpled to the floor. The goat rotated on the table, bit down on plastic basket, chewing and throwing it towards the stage.

All music stopped as the commotion tried to catch the goat. Quinn actually dove for it and missed banging into the guy who was trying to taser® it. He missed striking the table. Everyone else jumped up and away, as the Guard tried again. Only this time, Rachel looked at Andrea, and smiled. She nodded, revealed the phone before hiding it again.

The goat turned again, and the guy missed again. He fired it a third time and Rachel nudged Quinn into the path of the man's arm and the Taser. She dropped like a stone, flopping and frothing at the mouth.

Kurt stared down at her and looked up at Rachel in a mixture of shock and horror. He said nothing as he checked her vitals, ignoring Andrea standing beside her. Groggily, she rose, brace herself against Kurt and the table. The goat jumped to another table and then the stage. Quinn turned and vomited on the table beside them and the guy talking on his phone oblivious. He rose, disgusted, shaking it off, glaring at her. "Disgusting drunk bitch," he screamed.

The security man stood laughing at everything, but finally he turned back her. "Time to go," He said as he reached for her arm. Quinn blanched and bolted towards the door. The man sighed, shouted into his radio and sprint off.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked.

"A miracle," Rachel retorted, chuckling.

"You pushed her into him," Mercedes accused, yet smiling.

"I did no such thing. And how dare you accuse me of…" Andrea show her the video of Quinn. "Oh." And she laughed.

"Really, she could have been hurt!" Kurt insisted. She frowned at him.

"Noted." Everyone stared at her. "She's fine. Well, she ran from here."

Kurt sighed, his frustration growing. "Let's go. We have 10 minutes left."

Everyone else nodded and started to walk to the door. Andrea handed the cashier a wad of bills and her bill as she headed out. Once she reached the Mini she said. "I uploaded it to YouTube®, ok?"

"Noted. Sorry." Rachel said as she got in the driver's side. The tension lines above her eyes and around her lips said otherwise. Guilt draped over her as she remembered. "I'm a horrible person," she whined as she pulled onto the street, heading back to the school.

"You are not! It was funny. And its not like you took it from him and shocked her. With all that jostling around, you banged into him. He missed and I got a video out of it." She looked over sympathetic. Rachel's expression didn't change. Guilt and worry. _That could have killed her. Then what? Still, I have to focus on Glee and us winning. Even if I don't like her, she is a part of it now._ She sighed heavily as she pulled in and parked. Andrea looked at her, and smiled brightly. "I will remind you this once, and only once. If you move completely to Forest Hills, this won't happen."

Rachel looked over, a divaesque look on her face. "I can't. I want you all and I want glee. I want it all, and I want everything too much." Yet they was a wisp of sadness behind her voice.

Andrea sighed, a little disappointed. "The road will get harder and steeper. I know Coach said she will make arraignments to accommodate you; some things are hard and fast. Eventually, you will have to choose."

Rachel frowned. "No, because Glee is malleable. And I am not turning into Quinn."

Andrea laughed, as they watched everyone pull in, except Quinn whose car was still there, apparently empty. Rachel rolled her eyes, her face a frustrated frown. _Five minutes left. I guess I'll do this myself._

Quinn rubbed the cramp in his shoulder where the man shocked her. The nausea was back too. Santana wasn't helping either she said as she remained flat on the front seat. "This is your fault," she seethed.

"My fault? Santana whined, incredulous. "I wasn't the one who suggested we follow those girls with Brittany. And I wasn't the one who bolted the moment Hulk shouted at us."

"You did at the club," she hissed. "And that damn goat. How did it get into the club?"

Silence echoed from the back seat. Inching up, Quinn noticed nothing but parked cars, everyone was there. Rachel was closest. Sitting up, she opened the door and went to step out. Then she screamed, stumbling back in.

Pearls of laughter echoed as she realized Brittany was standing there with the two other girls, a blond and a brunette who looks nothing like Quinn or Santana in red lycra shell tops and white pleated mini-skirts with red chevrons. The red tops were sleeveless and displayed a winged FSHS on them. As one of them turned the back displayed a winged stallion.

"Where were you?" Quinn seethed softly.

"Chill, she's cool. She hung with us as we finished our prank," the brunette retorted, glaring at her. Just then the goat bleated. And bells tolled in the background. The blonde frowned, then cursed under her breath. "It's midnight. We have to go." They looked at Brittany, and hugged her. "Frank Seiberling winged stallions owes you a debt. We couldn't have done this without you."

As Brittany waved, they walked to the goat over to their Jeep® Grand Cherokee, Quinn stared at her. Brittany turned and said with an innocent smile, "Thanks for the distraction."

Quinn noticed Rachel was standing by her car, her arms folded, a sour expression. 'Are we done?"

_I am so going to crush her at the competition. _ "Yes, Berry, we are done," Santana shouted with snark. It was then that everyone ran up to the sidewalk because a Corvette had pulled up.

The magenta 1974 corvette stingray idled as the blonde lady within slid over to the passenger's seat. She fidgeted with her hair, touched up the makeup on her oval face and brushed off her navy blue dress as she waited.

Rachel looked over that the vehicle parked at the entrance hundreds of feet away from them. She glared at Quinn then turned, sprinting over to the sidewalk. She shouted as she ran, "Mr. Stanley! We're the McKinley High Glee Club!" She halted just in front of the vehicle a bright broad smile beaming."

"No autographs," he replied dismissively as he climbed into the driver's side of the corvette. Tina stopped next to Rachel, breathing heavily. "We'd like you to choreograph for us." Rachel nodded vigorously. The others halted back from her with Quinn, Santana and Brittany taking up the rear. She stood bored, until she noticed lights off in the distance. That made her smile.

"Look, my fee is $8000 per number plus a $10000 bonus if you place in the top three." _Eight grand? Where are we getting eight grand? _Rachel though as the impossibility of his demand set in. "And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, YOU WILL place in the top three," he finished with a flourish and a conceited grin. "Move it," he said with a finger wave as he set the corvette into gear. Seconds later, he was out of there, leaving them as the only cars in the parking lot.

Tina watched him drive off as everyone else stood there shell shocked, except Brittany. She stared at the ever approaching lights. A hint of amusement curled her lips but not enough to be noticeable. Santana and Quinn shared pleased glances, yet Rachel just stared, fear and worry gripping her.

"How are we going to get eight thousand dollars?" she asked incredulously. She looked over at the rest of the group. "Guys?"

Quinn stared at the ground in thought while Santana seemed amused. Brittany saw the lights grow brighter but didn't smile. "Porn makes lots of money."

Everyone turned in surprise to her except Rachel who just groaned in disgust. Santana needled her, whispering, "You are not selling those tapes."

"A car wash?" Kurt suggested with a yawn. Quinn lit up. "I agree. We all will do a car wash. I'll get Coach Sylvester to allow the rest of the Cheerios to help. We'll do it Wednesday considering it's a teachers' professional day." She grinned which faded when Rachel flashed a sly grin at her.

Suddenly the lights resolved into a vehicle that Quinn and Santana recognized. They bolted, with Brittany being dragged into running with them. They pealed out without any good-bye or anything. Rachel laughed as the car shot by them with the same two security guards in it.

_Should I tell them? No. Kurt can keep a secret but Tina would tell Artie who would tell the A.V. group. Mercedes would tell everyone else. Most hate cheerleading anyway._

"Good night Rachel," Kurt said amused, stifling another yawn. They all walked off to their respective cars. Looking around the parking lot and the building, she felt something she couldn't place. _It's like this is going to become very important and I don't know why. _Looking wistfully at the main entrance and its giant block letters, she walked over to her Mini®.

"So, good news?" Andrea chirped, hopeful.

Rachel blinked. "How are we going to get $8000? That's what he wants. I can't ask my Dads for that." She stared at the console as she stared the car. Stifling a yawn, she looked passed Andrea to back out. Andrea saw her hangdog sad face.

"You could ask Mark? Surely you are worth it," she said, still hopeful.

"Kurt said a car wash. How much could we make with that," but as she spoke Andrea shook her head. "You'll never make enough unless you charge $50 a car. So what did the goat stealer say about it?"

A smile filled Rachel's face. "She agreed that's what we'll do and she'll convince Coach Sylvester to allow it." Andrea nodded.

"Coach Sylvester will pay it out of her budget. Think about it. When Quinn asks, if was her idea, it will die. But if it was Coach Evil's then you will fork over the money figuring she'll get it back when the club is gone."

Rachel frowned deeply, sighing. As she pulled out, she sat quietly. _I ruined everything. All I want is success. I want to win! What is wrong with that? Why can't it work? I won't be anonymous. And if she steals this then I will take that. And the jet. But didn't Brad lecture us on Faith in the music. A lot of music was filled with faith. Negative faith, positive faith everyone believed in something. She will regret killing Glee._

"Rachel?" Andrea asked as they were about to pass the Sheetz® again. Rachel turned off the interstate and headed to it without as much as sigh. Andrea repeated.

"Yes?"

"You OK?"

"No. And I can't blame Quinn because we both wanted it. I want success as does she. I want Glee to win and she wants to crush us. Without the eight grand, I've killed my dream." There were tears in her eyes, which she wiped away with a tissue in the glove box. In the passenger floor board was her cheerleading duffle. She smiled weakly at the gold star. "I'm getting some coffee and donut. You want anything?" She said, softly looking over at her.

"Of course! I love Sheetz Bros. Coffeez®! I wish we had one." She smiled at Rachel who trudged toward the brightly colored store. Andrea finally grabbed her shoulder on the curb by the payphone. "Coach Sylvester will pay the money. My guess is she doesn't want anyone to know lest of all your glee coach. So she will have that car wash. Focus on figuring out a way to funnel that into the actual glee club. And relax. My mom says that pouting causes premature lines. You are much too beautiful for lines yet."

"Noted! And Thank you very much for your kind words. You truly are my beastie," she smiled as she hugged her. "Let's go inside. I hope the almond circles are replaced. The sample was excellent."

"What about your dads?" Andrea hesitated as they entered the doorway. A red aproned barista wearing the distinctive Sheetz® logo on her uniform greeted them as they approached.

"I explained what was going on. They are quasi-okay with it. But I have to bring them cappuccino and 'MTGo!'® wraps." She smiled. _They said there was a surprise. Wonder what it is? At least I won't get yelled at now._

Finn got up early Tuesday thinking about Rachel. _Sometimes she can be so destructive to her own desires. But sometimes she's so amazing, it's wonderful. _ He sighed, as he went about his morning business. _Sometimes I wish I hadn't fell for her. The chick batty is sometimes as bad as Quinn's or Brittany's. Yet I agreed. So I guess if we have glee it will be after. If…" '_In your eyes' popped onto the radio. As he listened, he smiled. _It's the perfect song. I can do that. Perhaps it would work._

On the way out, he grabbed his iPod boombox. _I wish sometimes she'd quit being crazy even though it's endearing. It got me this contract, an opportunity I can use to help Mom out. It's I can't help it._ He chuckled to himself as he drove. _How do you do this, Puck? How?_

As he pulled into Rachel's driveway, he looked at the watch. 7 am. She should be up. The sun was shining brightly even though puffy gray clouds drifted lazily by. Positioning himself so he could see into her window, he noticed the pink polka dot curtains were closed. So he turned on the iPod and cranked it up. He held it above his head, 'In your eyes' filling the front yard and the front of the house with a wall of sound.

Rachel rolled out of bed, groggy. Gasping at the lateness, she heard music seeping in through the window. Snapping out of bed, she walked to the window, opening the curtains, wearing her Gold Wolverettes practice tank top and lacy black boy shorts.

There Finn stood holding up a cylinder speaker set. He smiled at her, taking it down to his chest. Opening the window, the sound slammed into her as it finished, fading into silence. "Why?" she shouted, not thinking about her attire. He wore a crooked smile, his eyes wide.

"Because I was wrong. Listen." He played the song again, softer. After it was done, she beamed at him. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, Thanks!" he paused, glancing down before walking to his car. It was then she realize what she was wearing. And her cheeks grew hot.


	9. Chapter 9

Page | 9

Fifteen minutes later, they sat around the dark stained acacia wood dining table. Hiram and Leroy were watching them with curious glances. "Are you going to tell him or should I?" Hiram asked with a smile.

Rachel stared at her empty bowl, her cheeks still ruddy.

"Before the private Rosh Hashanah meal there will be a transference ceremony at Booker Field. It will be recorded but not broadcasted. As well as your picture taken."

Finn looked befuddled, putting down a slice of peach. "Transference ceremony?"

Leroy looked at him seriously, resting his fork behind half eaten turkey sausage. "In our library, is a safe. Inside it is just a locked air-tight ebony box. Inside that is the oldest extant book in private hands." Finn furrowed his brow, at the word extant. Rachel leaned over, whispered, "Existing."

"Inside the acacia wood bound, titanium oxide infused cloth pages is a letter from my ancestor Caleb of the Berries to John, son of Zebedee, who was in Ephesus at the time," Hiram explained, gravely serious. Finn looked more befuddled and also awestruck. When he looked at Rachel, she was marveling.

"Do you still have the original scrolls?" she asked. Leroy looked to Hiram, who nodded. "I do, technically. I know exactly where it is." He grinned, then lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Inside a sealed closed tube inside the Urn Tomb in Petra. We checked. That was the purpose of the trip there, remember?"

Rachel nodded, remembering. Smiling at Finn, his expression morphed into shock as it hit him. "You own a copy?"

Hiram looked at Finn more serious than the night he has carried a drunken Rachel in from the party. "No. I own THE copy. The original and the first copy. The letter was written in 70AD just prior to the fall of Jerusalem. His daughter took it to Petra where it was copied and the copies were given to John."

"John?" Finn asked again, confused. Hiram and Leroy looked at him with a worried yet frustrated expression. Leroy had an eyebrow raised. He looked at Rachel who said nothing staring at her empty bowl again.

"The apostle John," Hiram said flatly. Finn suddenly flashed awareness under his withering glare. "Sorry, Mr. Berry. I don't study history that much. He wrote a book of the bible right?"

Hiram nodded and relaxed. Leroy still beheld him with a standoffish gaze but finally reverted back to finishing his plate. "This is extremely important. Our surname originates from Caleb. In my personal library are photos of each transference back to when photography was born."

"Alexander Gardner took one of those," Leroy commented as he finished and rose. Hiram looked at him which a delighted smile. "Before that, we have paintings, then autographs then marks. It's an unbroken line that stretched back millennium."

Rachel sighed, her gaze boring a hole into the table. Her cheeks were flush now. "I think he understands," she mumbled to herself. Hiram looked at her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, shortcake, you know this is upmost important."

She looked up at him, the color drained from her face. "Dad!"

He looked at Finn who had this amused, silly look as he stared at her. Then he recognized the horror on her face. Leroy had a foolish smile on his face too. He leaded over and whispered. "You are embarrassing her. That made it worse."

"Sorry, Rachel."

"It's fine, Dad. But please, no more family history," she had this pleading look in her eyes as she rose. He looked at her, his eyes communicating that he was done yet.

"Rachel is of age and established in a career to receive the book. She is ready. I have faith in you and I trust you, that's why I am telling you. And I think you are good for her. Tell no one about this. Understand?" Hiram voice took a stern quality Finn frowned briefly at. Leroy also had a deep, stern expression.

"Understood, Mr. Berry." Finn looked to Rachel, let her lead on him.

Leroy smiled, satisfied. "Are you ok with this. We want you there. We know glee fell apart. I don't want to affect anything else."

"Ending glee wouldn't change my feelings for Rachel," Finn said as he finished the scrambled eggs on his plate, now cold.

Rachel looked over at him sharply, surprised. She then smiled to herself, sat back down beside him, her heard on his shoulder.

Both Hiram and Leroy eyes raised for a second. Finn's cheeks too some color but he didn't stop her. Leroy continued, "That's not the point. I understand the pressure of being popular in high school. Especially when once view that as a brand of acceptance, conformity and character. That's why you are still attached to Quinn isn't it?"

Finn remained silent. His eyes held sadness though. Rachel watched his expression.

"And you were complaining about me pushing?" Hiram remarked. "Look we believe in you. I can see your leadership abilities in the way you carry yourself. And I believe you will play a pivotal role in everyone's future. Nevertheless, it is your life and your choices."

Finn exhaled. "Thank you for your faith Mr. Berry." He looked at Leroy smiled and nodded. "Mr. Berry. However, it's time for us to go." He rose, drawing Rachel into a hug and sniffing her hair. He whispered, "I'll see you in school." Her scent entwined him as he headed for the front door. Hiram paused at the dining room entryway. "I had only wished…" Leroy raised a hand and he stopped. Looking to Rachel who was wearing a Forever 21® maroon and ebony diamond argyle Sweater and Marc by Marc Jacobs® Scribble houndstooth jacquard pleated skirt with panel waistband buckle belt. Repetto Lio Noir Suede Mary Jane Flats. Her black Wolverettes duffle was on her left side, the red suitcase on her right hand. She sighed, struggling. Leroy stepped over and bumped into Finn who was reaching to take the suitcase. Leroy laughed and backed up. He whispered to her, "Hold onto him."

"It's not that easy, dad. She won't let go. And he won't let go of her." She looked at him waiting at the opened door, patiently. He smiled before looking out into the morning.

"He will. He's young. However, he loves you. I can see that. Trust it." He patted on her the back. Then waved as she walked toward Finn. Looking back her dads, she focused.

Finn sat the suitcase down by her Mini®. "I thought you went to two periods of Forest Hills first?" He commented as he opened the door of his car.

"I do normally, but Mr. Daniels has everyone in the library today so I have to be there. Mr. Grace is letting me skip the day. I'll get ten questions extra on Thursday's test. So I will be in second period for 30 minutes then off to the library."

Finn beheld her for a moment, then smiled. "See you then!"

_If he does, he doesn't act like it, _she though as she hopped in the car and followed behind him.

_Of course the one day, I come in the morning, I get slushied and my lipstick flushed down the toilet, _Rachel groused as she walked down the hall to the library. She wore a bright pink cashmere sweater and white button down emergency blouse now. _I just wish I could get some success here or get them to just leave me alone. They hate because they can do nothing else. That has to be it. They are just like that Anonymous people. At least some of them raided for me recently, instead of against me. _

Tina walked up beside her, "D-Did..you see Kurt in class? He was wearing a-a corset!" She said with a mock gasp.

She smiled, turning to her as she walked. "Yes. He looked silly. Definitely not a fashion high moment. Of and if we see Mercedes, we need to have a gayvention."

Tina looked at her with confused surprise. "What's that?"

"It's a gat intervention. My day Hiram calls it that. It's when we try to get a person who is dating a gay person to realize that. My Dads says it's very common in gay culture."

She glanced across as they walked. The usual cacophony of students, teachers, fluorescent lighting on faux paneled walls, rows of tan half lockers and waxed tile floor. Suddenly they were approaching Mercedes. Tina slowed up as saw she was not paying attention, digging in her locker instead. "We need to have a gayvention. That's a gay intervention." Rachel said blunt, annunciating the syllables. Mercedes stopped, and looked at her, then rolled her eyes.

"It-t's Kurt. He's lady fabulous," Tina remarked, trying to hint at the obvious. Mercedes looked away, at the ceiling, shaking her head. Then she went back to sorting in the locker.

_Be kind and compassionate. _"It's obvious you like him, we just don't want you to get hurt." She clasp her hands on the strap of her bookbag. "We just don't want you to get hurt by feelings he can't…," she nodded forward, struggling for the appropriate word, "reciprocate."

"Look," Mercedes said with an attitude that said, 'I've had enough', "just because he wears nice clothes doesn't mean he's on the down low." As she spoke she took her books for third period.

"He wore a _corset_ to second period." Rachel emphasized, staring. Mercedes shrugged.

"You can better, Mercedes," Tina said kindly.

"Really?" Mercedes snapped. "Well, what if I can't? there's not a lot of guys knocking down my door for a date." Rachel stood in silent support.

Mercedes looked at her. "Or yours for that matter." She bristled but hid it. "Nobody notices us." She shook her head, glancing back between them. Rachel's face dropped as she stared at the floor. _In that, she is right. Without Finn there is nothing. This would have been miserable._

"Hello?" Mercedes announced. "We're in glee club. And I'm tired of being lonely, aren't you? Kurt? Kurt is sweet to me. He likes who I am. And I like how I feel when I am with him. He's in our group. He understands what we are going through."  
Rachel looked at the floor then to Tina who looked at her. _That's how I feel when Finn and I are together._

"Now maybe that's not enough for you guys, but it's enough for me." She shut the locker, her books in her arm and sauntered off.

Looking at Tina once last time, Rachel walked off as well, thirsty. As she headed to the library, she passed by Puck in his Football jacket and Kurt wearing a brown shirt with a French horn on it over his white dress shirt and tie. It hid the corset. Seeing him she accelerated, as she didn't want to get slushied again.

Finn was in the bathroom stall. He had finished his business, his pants up when he heard two people enter. Looking through the slightly opened door, he saw Puck escort Kurt into the next stall his hands on his shoulders. He knew what was coming next.

"Wait! No! Please, I'm a terrible swimmer," Kurt said as he struggled under Puck's grasp. Puck continued to shove his face into the toilet bowl, his other on old handle.

Finn stepped out, shaking his head. However, he didn't want Puck or Kurt to see him so he stayed in the shadows.

"I allergic to water!"

"Get in there, gleek!" Puck retorted to Kurt desperate shouts.

"STOP! It's a waste of water." Kurt bellowed his face inches from the surface of the water. Puck actually stopped, releasing. He pulled him out of the stall, turned and face him. Finn slid back into the open stall by the window.

"Let's calmly walk down the hall and you can get me a swirly there, in one of those low flush toilets that's good for the environment."

Finn looked out the crack, amused and disgusted. _Sometimes, I wish could just sucker punch him to this._

"You say it's close?"

Kurt nodded.

"Because I am really pressed for time. I have to throw Artie's wheelchair off the roof in like five." Puck commented without remorse.

Kurt pointed at the open stall they just stepped from. "Look, pretty girl." Then sprinted to the bathroom entrance. He paused as Puck wheeled around, stoic. "You'll never catch me alive!" he said with a flourish as he shot out the door into the hallway.

"Man, I got to stop being nice to people," Puck said aloud, with mock sincerity.

_Nice? Nice? Unfortunately, this seems to be the way. How can this ever change. I don't think it will. _Finn stepped through the open door it banging into the stall wall. Puck wheeled around. "You?"

"You. What? I had to go," Finn remarked.

"Right," Puck said with disbelief. "I finally figured it out. You're into Rachel, so you put up with all of this crap because you want her. Yet you don't her negative popularity status, so you keep Quinn. That's wrong, using her as a beard, stringing her along."

Finn frowned. "No more so that, you hoing around with Santana and Brittany, and Jenna and Cayce and Jill. You've had almost every Cheerio haven't you?" He retorted, annoyed.

"So? What's wrong with sampling the wares? It's not like it's a bad thing. Besides I know the truth, remember. You traded up. You still have a cheerleader girlfriend even if you dump Quinn. But man, she makes me want to set my hair on fire," he playfully punched Finn in the shoulder.

Finn looked at the floor, hiding his distress. "Whatever. I'm quitting Glee anyway. It's dead. So I guess you are right."

"You know it," He arrogantly retorted as he left the bathroom.

_I just wish you weren't._ He though as he left himself.

Brad looked up at Rachel with a mixture of sadness and relief. _She seems to be in a sour mood. This isn't going to make it any better. Well it could still be this year. Shame really. _"Rachel?" he asked, attracting the attention from have the class. Some looked in apprehension, others in anticipation.

She stopped chatting with a couple of the jazz ensemble members and walked over to him. "Brad, what's going on?"

"I guess the cookies didn't work. I talked to Mr. Schuester earlier today and he said he won't be here today. So no glee." He looked torn, shuffling Titan paperwork he had scattered on the piano. "Not that this is good to you, but Titan storm was invited to the 'Tournament of Roses Parade'. So they have to be ready.

Rachel wrinkled her nose, and furrowed her brow. "Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Is counseling students who were caught trying to transform the bathroom window glass to candy glass." He shook his head, perplexed as he spoke it. "Makes no sense to me either."

Sadness wrapped around her. "Thank you very much, Brad." As she walked back she noticed the sky grew dark and rain fell in sheets, spattering the windows. _At least we'll practice in the CheerHouse again._

Finn stopped in the doorway of Mr. Schuester's office. He was tying something on his laptop intently. _Maybe, I shouldn't? No. If the club is dead, then this will free me, and help me get back to the top of the heap. Puck is right. Even if I did dump Quinn, Rachel is still a cheerleader. I could transfer over there. At least this bullying would end. It is getting old._

Noticing Mr. Schuester didn't look up, he knocked on the door. "You got a sec Mr. Schue?" he said as he walked in.

Mr. Schuester looked up, distracted. "Yea. Of course. What's up?" he said as he continued to stare at his laptop screen.

"I just wanted to tell you, I am quitting Glee too," Finn said staring at the desk, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Mr. Schuester looked up, shocked, his hands flipping off the keys. "I didn't quit Glee."

Finn looked at him with an amused expression. "Well, you might as well have." Mr. Schuester sighed, looked at the screen disappointed, disgusted before looking back. "It's nutty in there. I tried to talk sense into Rachel but she's gone all chick-batty. I got to be honest with you, it's hard to be the quarterback when you get into the huddle and all the guys are calling me 'deep throat'." He gaze a mixture of emotions, from concern about Rachel to honestly and fear about the name calling. "It's bringing down my rep, man." He settled on a serious gaze with a touch of sadness.

Mr. Schuester watched pensive, yet concerned. Leaning over, he looked up. "Have the guts to stick with it a little bit longer. You are a gifted performer, Finn." A quick head shake enunciated his words. "You can't quit now. If you do, you will just regret it for the rest of your life." _I see that, _Finn thought as a tiny grin creeped up, then vanished. "Trust me. I know."

Finn glanced at the floor beside him, holding a frown. "It's not fun anymore."

Mr. Schuester sighed loudly as he hung his head in silent shame. Looking back up at him, he caught a glance at the email he was writing.

_Well, that's done. Time to go tell Rachel._ Finn hung his head down as he started to walk out. "Hey, Finn, wait," Mr. Schuester called out.

Stopping he looked back, wondering. Mr. Schuester sat back in his chair, rubbing his face with his index finger. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Finn walked back over, curious. "What, Mr. Schuester?"

"Well, how would like to join me in what I'm doing?" he asked hopeful.

"Your boy band?" His expression clouded in indecisiveness.

"Accafellas, yes." Mr. Schuester leaned back again, looking up, his hope fading.

"Sure, but wasn't it filled with adults?" Hesitancy still filled Finn's voice. Staring at the floor again, he hid a frown. _As much as I like singing, it's more about having fun and being with Rachel and Quinn. I don't know._

"They quit for other reasons, leaving on me, Coach Tanaka, and Sandy Ryerson. That's not enough. It would mean a lot to me, but I understand if you don't want to do it. I won't make it," Mr. Schuester said, sitting up, his face a mask of worry and compassion.

_Why not? I can still sing and no rep hit. That works. _"I'll do it. Thanks Mr. Schue."

"You're welcome. Practice is Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8. Meet me in the choir room after practice and I'll teach you the steps for our songs."

Finn smiled, pleased. "See you then." _Now to find Rachel before she goes to practice. _His smile grew as the image of her in midriff bearing uniform formed in his mind.

After practice, Finn shook his head. _Still didn't get to tell her. Wonder what it would be like if she was popular here. Would it be easier?_

"Hudson!" Coach Tanaka shouted.

"Over here," he called from around the corner where he was dressing.

Tanaka approached briskly, his face a mask of diffused disgust and frustration. He paused as Finn pulled on his shirt. "Tomorrow, there is a Cheerios assisted car wash to help raise money for your Glee club. Are you aware of any of this?"

"No, Coach. I told Mr. Schuester, I quit glee club," he said flatly, tying his shoes.

"So he told me. You joined our group. As did Puckerman." The contempt as well as the name caused Finn to cease and look up at Coach Tanaka. Surprise rippled across his face. "Don't be so surprised. We needed another member, he asked. And that isn't the point. Tomorrow's a professional day. So I was asked to let you know it's starting at 9 am. Coach Sylvester expects you there so be there so I don't have to deal with her." He smiled briefly. "See you at 8. Mr. Schuester told you the place?"

"No, he didn't." Finn looked confused. _I figured it was in the auditorium. _Coach Tanaka groaned, annoyance flashing. "I'll give it to you. Hold on a second."

_Well that's interesting. So this is how it will continue. _Glancing at his watch it said 6 pm. _I need to talk to Rachel about this madness before glee ends and she transfers over there. _

Coach Tanaka walked back out with a 'Accafellas' CD and a facility business card. The address of the YMCA was on the back. "See you tonight. Don't be late."

Shoving the cd and card into his backpack, he walked out. Puck caught him as he headed to the choir room. "So we're singing together?"

"Apparently. You're doing this to score aren't you?" he said with a amused look.

"And you are aren't. No. You're trying o salvage your rep and hold on to miss sneaky hot." He winked.

Finn looked at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "What?"

"Ignoring her lack of popularity, I decided to see why you would bail on Quinn for her. It couldn't be her personality. She's worse than Santana when it comes to demanding bitchiness." He smiled easily, but Finn frowned almost glaring.

"Puck…lay off," he said softly.

"Look, I'm trying to understand. So I stuck to their game after we were crushed by east. I could the Wolverines last plays. And all I have to say is if she wore that here, she'd overshadow Quinn and Santana."

Finn stared, stopping outside the outside door to the choir room. "You suggesting Rachel is hot?"

"No, I am saying that she IS hot. She refuses to share it which is more infuriating. With her looking like that, it's easy to see why you would want to hit— "

"Guys?" Mr. Schuester interrupts, stepping into the doorway. "It's late. We need to hurry. They have to wax in here tonight."

Finn cast an annoyed glance at Puck. _It's not about that. Rachel makes me feel good about myself. When I am with her, its fun, when she's not being all crazy. Still her craziness is wonderful. It's ok. And she smells wonderful. I definitely need to see her today and tell her._

At 7pm, he was at Booker Field. The earlier shower has since broke, and the field had dried. However, the humidity made the fitful air a sultry feel. Rachel caught eye of his at the gate and bounded up, soaked in sweat. A golden towel hung around her neck. A cloying sweat wafted off her like vanilla and blueberries. As she unlocked the gate, he noticed the tattoo on her wrist for the first time. "When did you get that?" He asked, gesturing to it.

"Over two weeks ago. I cover it when I am at McKinley. Are you coming in?" She looked at the overcast sky, worry clouding her features.

"Why?"

Rachel stopped, looked up at him. "Why what?"

"Why hide it?" He asked, figuring he knew the answer but was curious what she'd say.

"Because it announces I am a Wolverette elite. Ask Quinn what that means. Or better yet, don't. It will only anger her."

Finn's eyes flitted over her cheerleading outfit, pausing at her creamy, sandy toned abs. He looked up at her with a dirty smile, staring at her luscious ebony hair. She poked him. "Well?" she chirped.


	10. Chapter 10

Page | 9

"Well?" Finn repeated. Rachel placed her hands on her hips, her pleated black and gold skirt fluttering in the wind. _Quinn never cared if I ogled her, just don't touch. Then there was that whole shower scene. _ He frowned.

Rachel looked at him curiously, then grabbed his hand and led him inside the gate, locking it back. With the other hand, she again to his hand and led him forward a few steps before he stopped.

Her arms folded under her bust as she waited for him petulant. Staring at the ground for a moment to avoid her disapproval, he cast his gaze up, catching her eyes. Worry replaced annoyance. "I came to ask you about the battiness you and Quinn are involved in. Coach said you and the Cheerios are having a carwash?" The words fell out unsure, disbelieving.

"Noted. Let's go. It's going to storm again," she said taking his hand again. This time he let her, slightly amused. _Sometimes she is insufferable yet I can't help but be charmed by her attitude, faith and her love._ He inhaled as they walked across the Astroturf® and around the bleachers to the field entrance. _And she always smells wonderful. I guess it is time. Time to admit the truth and take that step. If I don't know now, I won't ever._

As they passed through the double doors of the golden stone building with black marble trim, Finn stopped. A small lobby held a vast trophy case that had an empty space near the front. The last trophy inside was massive three foot tall award with four golden pillars with a pom girl on top holding a bullhorn. It was dated 2005. The empty space held a palatable sadness to it. At the top of the case was the very symbol tattooed to Rachel's wrist; a gold star with a claw print inside.

He stopped as they entered the cavernous workout area. Covered in mats, it had a free corner the size of the McKinley weight room filled with machines. Vending machines with the Gatorade® lightning bolt, a bright Purple shout bubble with puffy 'Jooky! ®' and Bawls® lined another wall near the locker rooms. On another wall there was an area where bleachers could be folded out and a doorway which lead to a full kitchen. Everywhere gold stars abounded. On each wall was the gold star and claw. The floor was parquet wood under the mats.

Rachel tugged his wrist. "It's about the size of the McKinley Gymnasium. Which all her bluster and sharpness, we actually have a better facility than the Cheerios do." Her pride shown as she tugged again. It faded when he didn't move. She stood, arms under her bust. Her face was passive yet disappointed.

"I figured you came to see me practice again. If not…" she sighed, a slight shake of her head.

He looked into her eyes, and smiled crookedly. "Rachel, you were right. There was something in the kiss. I meant what I sang the night we sang 'Eternal Flame'." A contrite smile replaced the crookedness. She smiled genuinely back. It was soft though, and weighed. The other girls stopped and listened. She led him over to an area near the locker rooms out of the way of them main doors. Practice was almost over and everyone was cooling off. _I wish I was. _

"You are with Quinn. That much is obvious."

"And if I wasn't?" he responded hopefully.

"You know the answer," she said playfully. However, the look wasn't playful. It was serious and it was the one she gave Puck a lot.

_Do it! Do it now, before she storms off and the night is ruined. Time is slipping away,_ his mind screamed. He took a deep breath, took her other hand into his and looked into her brown eyes. "I'm dumping Quinn. Before the game. I don't care what Coach Tanaka or Puck or anyone else thinks. You're beautiful, talented and my friend. Be my girlfriend?"

Rachel blinked at him, staring. Her mouth had formed a 'o' briefly before she shut it. Pure joy lit her face as she sprung onto him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, kissing her on the forehead. _I love you so much sometimes. I can't say it because I want no distractions. I feel lighter. That burden is gone._

Rachel let go and stepped back, brushing down her skirt. They were prepping for a meet that night from what he could see so everyone was now ignoring them again. She asked discretely, "What if Quinn is pregnant?"

"Doesn't change anything. I can do both." _I think._

The smile broadened and she hugged him again. This time she broke quickly. "I'm so sorry I was surly with you, Finn. It seemed like you were channeling Puck."

_Channeling? Like a TV? _"What's channeling?"

But the answer was aborted by Coach Grace's approach. Noticing her approach, her long golden side streamers of hair flowing behind her, he stiffened. Rachel seemed relaxed.

"Relax, Finn, is it?" She asked politely.

"Yes…Coach Grace." He hesitated, counting the parquet tiles.

"I'm not here to reprimand you. Although I would like to remind you that this is a secure facility and I would like you to tell me when you show up." She smiled at Rachel, conspiratorially. Rachel reflected it back.

"Yes, Coach Grace. I'm sorry." He glanced at his watch then the door. Coach Grace chuckled.

"Apology accepted. So it doesn't happen again," she presented a badge like the one that hung off her track pants and Rachel's skirt. It had his name and face on it. He looked at Rachel shocked. "I used a phone pic. I'm sorry. She needed one so…" he grinned at her silly then looked at Coach Grace who was standing still holding the badge.

"This will get you into the buildings and into Booker Field without paying."

"Thanks." He said politely as he clipped it to his navy blue shirt. "It also gets you a pass to come with us on our meets when you can. Like tonight, which is here."

He frowned. "I promised I would be somewhere."

Coach Grace nodded. "Until the next time then." And walked off.

Andrea ran up. "So do you think now is the appropriate time to show him the new liberty with the windmill?" She asked Rachel, glancing at Finn with derisive amusement. Rachel glanced at Finn for a second. "Yes."

She glanced at him briefly too. "You want to start or you want me to?"

"I'll sing. It won't work if you do." She tried to hid the smile but it peaked out. Smoothing her shell and skirt, she finally grinned at Finn.

Glancing at his watch again, he sighed. _I'm going to be late. Then I'm going to have to explain why I am Booker Field. _ "What is going on?" he looked at both of them.

"We were practicing a new routine for competition and having fun. The Rachel announced that you were coming so we decided to this impromptu stunt for you." Andrea remarked as she headed back. A tall, lanky exotic girl named Marissa sauntered by and whispered. "We know that you are dating Quinn."

Finn whitened as the blood fled from his face. She continued to saunter off, her butt shaking ever so slightly. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his shoulder. Rachel jabbed him, her arms under her bust, a determined look on her face. "We're ready." Then she stormed off, then ran over to the formation, fitting herself in.

_ What have I got myself into? Rachel is amazing and I fail._ Suddenly, rafter speakers poured out a torrent of rhythmic beats.

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend…

He laughed, as she sang and stunted wearing a clipped ear mike. _I marvel at her ability to anything and too get people to do anything here. Maybe it really is McKinley that's the problem. It's her choice regardless. _ He watched as the squad broke into groups of four and the smallest girls when to the tops and balanced forward, hands touching toes.

"That's a scorpion," Coach Grace said as she stood beside him. "It's a side facing liberty which is itself a stunt that requires a base to hold her up by her feet. The amount of faith and trust in us she has is astonishing." She looked at Finn who looked at her perplexed. "And that is a Double Trophy hitch Pyramid to an elevator full down."

"Thanks, Coach Grace," He said still perplexed. _What was the purpose of all that. _Then he realized it. Rachel was the primary flyer now and this was all dedicated to him. _Oh boy. _He saw her running up. "I have to leave now. I promised Mr. Schuester."

Rachel frowned, her disappointment palatable. So he pulled her into a hug, her smooth yet sweaty midriff moistening his shirt and jeans. "Thanks."

She was sopping and messy. A golden star embedded black bow set affixed to her ponytail. Her eyes had golden eyeshadow and she sparkled with glitter but none of that mattered. "You are wonderful. Go kick so ass tonight." He leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the lips before smiling. _The gold lipstick looks strange but she's happy and that's important. _"Don't forget the car-wash tomorrow." Then his face fell. "Sorry. I forgot."

Andrea who had come over as they kissed, looked surprised. "Car-wash?"

Emily appeared behind her. "I thought that was the annual Cheerios event. We are already planning on overloading it with people. We have fliers everywhere."

Rachel held mixed emotions. "The money goes to Glee to pay for Dakota Stanley, a choreographer." Finn frowned. Everyone else looked like they just sniffed rotting trash. "Rachel, he's a con artist. My dad works in theater."

Suddenly a scowl appeared. The she hissed almost inaudibly. _She just figured Quinn's using her to kill glee._

Finn draped his arm around her to express sympathy but she pushed it off, glanced at him with sorrow before wiping the emotions away.

"Why don't you ask Mark, your manager?" Emily inquired, politely.

"Time, ladies and gents. 15 till golden hour," announced Coach Grace.

Rachel nodded. "I will. He and my dads are coming to watch as we are going to have a meeting at the Waffle House afterwards to discuss my career. I get to find out what I am singing!" she chirped, delighted.

Finn looked at her one last time and waved before bolting out. _I have fifteen minutes to get back. I really hope the OHP are at Winchell's tonight._

It was cresting midnight at the Waffle House when Rachel sat with her dads and Mark. As everyone shuffled into a booth in the corner, Rachel, still wearing her cheer makeup and uniform, waved at Finn as he sat with Puck and a few of the other football players eating and carousing.

"I'm glad we can have this meeting," Mark said pleased. However, his face held this mistrustful, disappointed look. Rachel looked at him, worried.

"We advanced tonight. State will be in three weeks, then regionals in Chicago and the nationals in Albuquerque." Hiram and Leroy beamed yet Mark looked worried. "You promise these won't interfere."

"They won't. It's mutually advantageous." She grinned. Mark shook his head. "Well, I wanted to lay out a timeline for our first album. First, I understand you have obligations. I said that I would work with them and around them. However, please don't get involved in anymore. This should be your first choice." He looked over her with disappointed surprise. "So unless, you have an objection," He looked at Rachel with a patient look, "I think it should be called 'Gold Star'. I want to lay the tracks this Saturday. Have you the dates I asked for?" He looked at Rachel as the waiter came up to take their orders.

Just after she ordered blueberry waffles, steamed hash browns, orange juice and a salad, the long horn of the midnight train blew nearby. As she grabbed the folder out of her bag, she sang, 'she took the midnight train going anywhere.' Finn, who was done, was paying when he heard. Je took the five steps to her table and then sung back, 'I see her in a smoky room, smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on." Other conversations stopped in the small restaurant as everyone listened to the impromptu concert.

Mark looked up at him, then to her as they continued to sing the song in perfect harmony and pitch, with all the right words. Overwhelming delight lit his face as he glanced to Leroy and Hiram, who both shrugged. They were used to their delightfully eccentric daughter. So he dialed a friend who owed him a favor. "Mutt, I know it's early but you remember our bet? Yea, I know. Here, listen to this." He held the phone up as they sang 'Don't stop believing…hold on to that feeling…" When the song finished, Finn hugged her. "9 am, remember. See you tomorrow." He wished goodbye to everyone, then departed.

"I understand." Mark said into the telephone as the remaining patrons applauded. Rachel rose and bowed, giddily smiling at everyone. So if I send the jet out to you, you can be here Saturday? Good. Yes, that will fulfill it. Yes, I and the label will cover everything, including your normal expenses. Yes, Limos and everything. Good, I will see you then."

Rachel and her dads looked on in wonder as he finished. As the food arrived, you could see the delight in his face. "Sometimes I wonder about your commitment then you go and do something like that." He beamed; brushing is thin blond hair with his hand.

Rachel pulled a pink and golden starred paper out of the folder, pushing it to him just as the food arrived." It has all the dates on it. All of them. I even added the football and basketball games. I know I will be at all of them."

Leroy glanced over and looked hard at her, mentally calculating the schedule. He turned back to Hiram, blew out a breath with a look Hiram recognized as 'heavy'.

"For the record, when I discovered that your school had a Global Express jet at your disposal, I contacted my superiors at UMG and we are paying for it for the duration. That means it's ours to use when we need it, you just have to let the pilot know 24 hours in advance."

"Wasn't that plane gifted to the school?" Leroy remarked, after swallowing a sausage link.

"It was and its upkeep is draining their budget. It seems that Coach Sylvester used it extensively last year. And with fuel costs at $78 a barrel, it's out of reasonable expectation for the school to afford it. Principal Figgins was letting various classes do fundraisers for its usage rather than sell it, so I solved two problems. Her transportation and their budget crunch." He grinned, amused yet serious. Rachel's expression darkened and grew distressed. She dug into her waffles trying to hide it.

Mark waved a hand while sipping OJ. "Yes, you can use it to transport your squad around provided when I need you, I am your highest priority. Deal?"

Joy burst from Rachel's face as she pushed back the empty plate. "Thank you so much, Mark. You don't know what this means."

"I think I do. You just won me a 7 yr. old bet with Robert Lange. Ron Flair is right, you are money. Just like Steph and Taylor and 'Tina." A slight laugh echoed as he beamed at them. Leroy left his fork on the not empty plate. "You personally know 'Mutt' Lange?"

"Yes," Mark said as he finished his plate. "Enough that when he heard them singing of the poor quality of the phone he agreed to produce Rachel's album. He just finished Maroon 5s. He will be here Saturday."

Hiram frowned. "Saturday is Rosh Hashanah. Can it be Sunday?" Leroy bristled at the suggestion. Hiram looked at him with a 'what' shrug.

"It can be Friday, Saturday or Sunday. At this point, Saturday after sundown is doable. 7 pm at Sound Imagery?"

Rachel dropped the fork she was eating the salad with. "That's beside Forest Hills."

Mark moved plates out of the way, opened his briefcase on the table and withdrew a Google map of the studio area. He pointed to the location.

Rachel pointed to the area right about his finger. "That's Forest Hills. The actual hill is there and Booker Field is here."

"Studio 8 is available and I know they would love you there," Hiram remarked having finished his plate as well.

They looked at him in surprise and wonder. "I need to see the equipment quality. SI is letting me inspect tomorrow."

Hiram dug into his pocket and produced his keys. He snapped off three of them on their own separate ring, sliding them to him. Mark looked at him strangely. "They won their lawsuit against an artist who wouldn't pay. Petty really, they gave me keys so they didn't have to be there when I needed to be in. I will tell them if you want."

Mark cast a strange glance. "OK. I'll check it out tomorrow." He looked back at Rachel who had returned to her salad, pleased. "We can expense anything you need. Even glee related stuff. We are in the clear now." He smiled as he quickly glanced over the schedule before putting it in. He took out another folder and pushed it to her before closing the case up. "Finn said something as I was talking to him at lunch yesterday."

She looked up as she pushed away the empty salad bowl, mildly surprised. "I thought this was all about me. Not me and Finn."

"It is all about you," Mark replied, rubbing his chin as Hiram gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm so sorry, Mark," She replied, looking guilty.

"I had to upgrade his contract or Juicy J of 3-6-Mafia was going to do a counter offer that had a real deal in it. So now it's a one album deal with covers as well as the original deal. It's still not a priority. You are. This brings me to the music itself." He tapped the folder. "I had some people analyze your MySpace and YouTube videos as well as 'Push It' to find the best style for you and I think that's it."

Rachel moved away the dishes, opening the folder quickly. Scanning the sheet music pages caused her nose to wrinkle and her mouth to purse. "So this is it?" The words tumbled out in a mixture of bubbliness and worry. Mark smiled at her, his eyes revealing the tension behind them. Leroy grabbed a page, reading to himself. He looked to Hiram with an amused smirk.

Finally Rachel broke the silence. "They're love songs." She had a wistful, yet dark expression. "What do I know about love? I don't even have a boyfriend."

Mark spat his water out onto the table. Wiping his mouth, he looked at her as if she said she loved to eat chicken. "Finn just came over and sung with you in public. He's not the type to do that without being moved to do it. He's an image conscious person. If it makes you feel better I can have him there so you can sing them to him."

Her cheeks turned a bright magenta under the gold sparkles. "No. I can sing anything. Its-"

"That you will be known for love songs. No, Rachel you will be known for your ability to sing anything. This is just the beginning." He smiled, glancing at his watch. She stifled a yawn, but smiled brightly back. "I'll make this quick. I got Lacey Grimes to teach you the choreography for the music video for your first song, 'It's all just a dream'. It will be at Cedar Point in Sandusky on a Saturday or Sunday. I'll need Finn and a few of your squad mates to come. Anyone other than those in glee. I don't need to deal the governing board any more than I have too."

Rachel frowned deeply then yawned. Distress masked her face as she drained her water glass. "What's wrong with Dakota Stanley?"

This time the spat water when onto his empty plate. "The guy whose claim is one night as understudy for the Candelabra on 'Beauty and the Beast' in the early nineties. He stole most of his moves from her and her cohorts; Jack Bish and Heather Morris, who, might I add, looks startlingly similar to your Brittany."

The three of them shrugged. Rachel just frowned then yawned again. Mark waved it off in a grand gesture. "Stay as far from him as possible. He's horrid and delights in pointless rules."

Leroy slid out to pay as Rachel rose and stretched. "We can't. We're hiring him for glee," she commented sadly. "I thought he'd be good. He seemed it. I did research." She said in defense of herself.

Mark blinked, wide eyed and gape mouthed before closing it with a rub of his chin. Hiram looked at Rachel with disappointment, softly shaking his head. She just folded her arms under her bust.

"You hired him?" He shouted, annoyed. "How much?" he said, dejected.

"Actually, the Cheerios did. I wanted too but glee doesn't have $8000 to give him. Quinn said she'd take care of it."

"Rachel, honey, business transactions even with glee need to be bounced off someone," Leroy said walking back over. Hiram was still giving Mark the evil for the outburst, but Leroy stared at him and ended it. He looked at Mark who while standing, had his eyes closed. His thumb and forefinger were on the bridge of his nose. Finally, he looked up at the dads. Leroy nodded and Hiram shrugged. "Who paid?"

"No one yet. We are holding a car wash to raise it. I am assuming that Coach Sylvester called him to come on Thursday. It's the only other day the Cheerios don't practice."

All three of them stared at her like she just announced she was going to wear a dress made entirely of bacon. "That's not possible. I know him." Mark said wearily.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry." Shame spread across her face. "I just want us to win. I want to win."

Mark smiled kindly, staring at gold sparkles in her dark hair as they four walked out into the parking lot. Under the glow of street lights, she had this magical glisten that made him think. "Keep what you earn from it for Glee. I'll cover it. I have business to attend to with Mr. Stanley." And with that he got into his beamer and pulled away, remembering to tell the crew she looks good in gold.


	11. Chapter 11

Page | 10

Golden rays illuminated the parking lot as Quinn gazed over her and the rest of the Cheerios handiwork. A giant hand painted banner shouted 'Glee Club Car wash' interspersed with soap bubbles. The portable twelve foot poles, which it was attached to, were donated by Hockey Coach Winnfield who mumbled something about 'Inglewood Jack' when Brittany retrieved them. She shook her head at the memory. _Apparently he was the son of an LA guy with a reputation. One of the few times, she's chose to make sense. _

The Cheerios mini tents were up with the red fold out chairs embossed with the WMHS lettering on the backrest. The empty money box sat on a fold out table awaiting her and the customers. The buckets, hoses and soap were out. Everything was ready. All the Cheerios were here in their pleated skirts and bikini tops. Apparently, Brittany let it slip that neither her nor Santana were wearing their spankies with their skirts. _Why does she have to be such a slut? I get it but it's not like eating. You don't have to have it every day. And of course look at me. _She sighed and walked around searching for Finn's car.

_He should be here by now. He promised! It has to be Rachel. Didn't the Wolverettes host a part of the tournament? She closed her eyes, her mouth holding a deep frown. He still promised. This is all her fault._

Suddenly a pink Mini Cooper® rolled up in the back parking area beyond where they were doing the car wash. In the distance she knew who it was. The only missing Glee member: Rachel. Yet when Finn got out of the passenger side, fury rolled across her. Clenching her fists, she wanted to throw the clipboard at them both. _He is mine! Not yours!_ Then a level of weariness set in.

_It doesn't matter. _"If the tests are right, he's mine. If not, then we will settle this Albuquerque and here," she muttered to herself as they approached.

Rachel walked over to her location all glowy. Dressed in a hot pink and white polka dot slicker, beige with white polka dot skirt and hot pink wellies, she had her hair up in a ponytail as well with the black and gold cheer bow in it. However, the slicker hood hid it so no one else noticed. As she reached for the clipboard wearing a dark smile, her tattoo showed. That announced either she was going to or coming from practice. _What are they up to now?_

A sharp glare connected as Rachel signed and affixed a gold star to the sheet. "So, practice today?" she quipped. Finn glanced, quizzical before studying the layout of the asphalt.

"School. I had to go to home room. Membership has its privileges. Why? Want to spy again?" The catty retort hit as Rachel smiled. Then she noticed her arm, sighed and withdrew it under her sleeve.

Quinn tossed a 'defend me' look to Finn whose eyes avoided hers. "It's 9:15. Why are you late, Finn?"

He looked up at her, a mixture of humor and embarrassment. "I left my car here last night after practice so it would be here tomorrow."

Rachel furrowed her brow, briefly squinting and scrunching her nose. Then she smiled at him. "I offered him a ride home."

A pout formed on Quinn's lips as she glared at Rachel. _HE'S MINE!_ A heavy sigh fell out she stared at the layout map. "Start at the far end over there. Artie and Tina is the next car over. Then Mercedes and Kurt."

Turning from them, she stepped into the next tent where Brittany and Santana stood collecting money. Brittany was soaked from head to toe, her hair matted to her head dripping with soapy suds. Her headlights were on and her bikini top off kilter. Disgust twisted Quinn's face. Santana caught the look.

"They're giving her $500 a pop for that."

"Who?"

"Random guys," Santana remarked.

"They were hot," Brittany chirped with a wicked smile. Quinn rolled her eyes. Pulling off her red t-shirt, she took her place beside them. _Of course, my chest is the smallest. _She sighed at that as she began the collecting. Santana directed them to locations. Brittany did provocative things and signed promissory notes. Leaning past Brittany's antics, she noticed the line getting longer and not because of wanton sluttiness. _Thanks, Coach. I knew you'll come through._

After the second car, Rachel stopped. She stood silently amused, watching Quinn position herself away from Brittany while trying to keep up. _Of course that won't be possible. My being a cheerleader is really getting to her. Good! _"I call it. We did enough," she smiled at Finn who already had set up for the next car, sponge in hand. He looked at her shocked. "You know something."

"I told Mark about this last night after you left. He's paying for it." She smiled slyly sipping from a pink can of 'Crazy Girl' energy drink.

"Mark's paying for Dakota Stanley?" he said incredulous. Amusement played across his face. He looked over to Quinn who was seemingly busy.

"Yes. But not to help us. He hates him." She shook her head softly before planting herself beside Finn's car. "He wants to bail me out, so this is his solution. Any money we make today should go to glee."

"That's assuming Coach Sylvester hasn't paid him yet." Finn said glib.

"She hasn't. Beside Quinn's supposed to give me the money to do it so I look like I did it. Plausible deniability." She grinned watching Quinn struggle to keep up. Santana looked frustrated. Brittany looked annoyed and worried.

"Plausa-what?" he asked, befuddlement coating his face.

She grinned at him, leaning her head on his chest. "It means they can say they weren't involved." Finn pushed her gently off him. "Oh?"

His head swiveled when Santana bellowed, "Where are they all coming from?" Rachel giggled. Finn's gaze fell on her with curious wonder.

"While we were waiting for our turn," She grinned brightly, "Emily asked about the carwash. I mentioned our need. That's when everyone volunteered to have their car washed today. It's a way for them to stick it to the Cheerios and help me, um glee."

Finn looked at the cobalt charger hood, trying to hide the humor. Artie rolled by, pushed by Tina heading for another car. They seemed delighted. The guy in a gold with black sleeved varsity letterman jacket waved to Rachel before he backed out, smiling wickedly. Rachel noticed he waved at Brittany too who smiled then shook her head. A touch of fear sat on her as well.

Artie rolled up to them as they waited for the next car to pull in. Kurt had parked his vehicle in a slot now too. He and Mercedes were deciding whether to wash it or wash the person next to it.

"There's a line a mile long trying to get in." They smiled brightly. "That's amazing. And then we found this." As he handed over the flyer to Finn who reached for it before Rachel could get around, she noticed Coach Sylvester talking with Counselor Pillsbury over something. She seemed pleased.

Finn furrowed his brow, a lopsided grin on his face. Rachel held her hand out and he gave it to her. It said, 'Come to the Cheerios car wash! We are sponsoring glee this year who is trying to make it all the way. They need $8000 to do it. Won't you help?' Beside the block of text is a shot of Brittany and Santana kissing in bikinis, her hands on Brittany's waist. In tiny print at the bottom, 'Photograph your receipt or Cheerios Brittany and mail it to-'. She squinted but the address was too distorted to make out. The rest of the words beside it weren't. They said, 'for a special download.' Rachel looked up at straight at Brittany who was staring at her. Hidden anger sparked in her eyes. Quinn looked at her with contempt as did Santana.

She looked over at Finn, Artie and Tina. "None of us did it. That's a summer pic from their house party," Finn offered up.

"Special download?" Rachel commented, disgusted.

"Footage of them making out. Rumor is they got naked poolside," Artie grinned wickedly until Tina swatted his shoulder. Rachel's disgust grew deeper.

"I didn't need to know that," she countered. Looking to Finn for comfort, he was watching Brittany and Santana. She poked him in the chest annoyed. He looked down at her and wiped the smile away. "I haven't seen it. And I left before the encounter began. I promise."

Artie shook his head. "I heard of it. That's it." As he said that the next car pulled into the slot and they turned to wash it. Rachel reached down to hand him a sponge but he was gone. Then she noticed the hose laying there. A devious smile crossed her lips. Dropping the sponge onto the car, she pointed the nozzle at him. "Tell me, did you see it?" She grinned trying not to laugh.

Finn laughed as she playfully squirted him. "No. Really, no."

"Liar! You did."

"No," he said, ducking down. She sprayed the top of his head.

"Be honest," she joked, glow radiating from her. The water droplets glistened on her coat and face as she grinned.

"I am. Alright, Puck saw it and told me." She shot him in the chest but he dodged it, his hands out blocking it. Over his laughing and her giggling as they circled the vehicle, Quinn growled. "The line is a mile long?" Puck who had just walked to the tent with Mike Chang was nodding. He said something about practice how they couldn't get in on this side at all. Someone shouted, "Come on!" However, neither of them could figure who.

Finn stared at Rachel broadly smiling. She dropped the hose, walked past the car and saw the line. Delighted laughter tinkled as she looked at their faces. Coach Sylvester seems pleased as she walked around.

"Ok. How?" Finn asked, curious.

Rachel shrugged, "All Emily said was she would take care of it. She probably told Coach Grace." She grabbed the empty 'Crazy Girl' can draining the final drops from it. "Seriously, I need more energy." She leaned on the car. The owner another Varsity guy, long and lean smiled as he hopped in. "It's all good. I got a note for tonight's fun." He backed out, the car half wet.

Finn shrugged. He looked at Puck who seemed to have this shocked look as he talked to Brittany. "Away for the week?"

She nodded. "And it's tonight at your place. No alcohol just—"

A loud blast of the horn erased the rest of what he said. Mike Chang's face told them both what the party was about. Rachel's face went from shock to revulsion. Turning to him, it faded. "So what do you want to do after this?"

Finn didn't look at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Keeping you from Brittany's party."

"What?"

"Well, I figured we could go to Breadstix® for lunch. Their Almond crusted salmon salad with bok choy is excellent. Then I have to go. We have to be in Cincinnati, ready for the All-Star meet at 5 today. Come with me?" She held a pleasing look.

"To Breadstix®?" The smile was playful. And the parking spot filled its self with a cobalt charger. They began to douse it with water. "Yes! You have a badge now, so you could ride with us to Cincinnati and watch us perform. I want you to see me win." The light in her eyes showed desperation that she didn't normally share. _I want you there with me so you won't even be tempted to be at her slutfest._

Confusion reigned over Finn's face. Then he realized what she suggested. He stared at her speechless. _Just say something. Preferably, yes, but something. _ Rachel stared her, sponge lazily rubbing the sidewall.

"Rachel!" Coach Sylvester bellowed, her pink tracksuit fluttering in a gust of wind. She was holding a flyer with a furious Quinn beside her. Santana and Brittany looked more amused than annoyed all though Santana held a scowl. "Care to explain this?"

Finn stepped up and beside her. "Artie brought it. Rachel hadn't seen it before. We were together all night."

His face fell when Quinn dropped the money she was holding and stared at him. The anger drained and sadness rimmed her eyes. That vanished when she looked at Rachel. There was rage there. She leaned over and whispered something into Coach Sylvester's ear. She whispered back, 'No save it for the mats."

Silence reigned until Mercedes struck up a conversation with Kurt. They were still washing his vehicle. So Finn and Rachel went back to washing the cobalt mustang. Rachel dipped the sponge into the bucket making a face as she rang it out. Finn noticed Mercedes looking over at them.

"Well?" Rachel asked, dropping a chamois leather cloth on the windshield. Finn sat down a fluorescent green duster on the hood.

"You want me to ride on a bus with you to Cincinnati?" He asked her seriously.

Suddenly, Mercedes grabbed a stone off the asphalt and threw it through Kurt's windshield. Everyone stopped, looking over at what happened. Artie and Tina then ignored it as did the Cheerios that were helping Kurt. Over the other noise, Rachel and Finn heard Kurt blow up. "You busted my window! How could you do that? You busted my window!" His face was all contorted.

Puck walked by Rachel at that moment, slapping her butt. She wheeled on him fury in her eyes. "Guess no 'Sing along sound of music.'" He laughed as Mike Chang followed behind. Each carried a ticket in hands. Rachel snatched Puck's and he froze. "Give that back, Rachel!" he shouted as she went to shove it into her jacket. Finn stepped between them, staring down Puck.

"Dude, enough. You slapped her. That's so not cool." He didn't smile. It overrode whatever Mercedes said. She walked off, dropping the sponge as she went.

Puck frowned, glanced at Brittany who shrugged and turned to the next person. Quinn stood motionless, observing. Her money changing was mechanical at best.

"Be careful, other girlfriend is watching." He flashed a smirk. Then looked down at Rachel. "Seriously, give it back. I need it for tonight. I paid $50 for it." He glared at her trying to be intimidating.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly, yet her eyes held this no nonsense anger. She held the ticket in her hand having pulled it out from where she hid it. Puck sighed. Mike Chang who had one too, remarked. "Invite to Brittany's party. Her parents are away for the week, only she's won't allow alcohol so its that kind. You know that kind, right, Rachel." He winked, and Puck laughed.

Rachel tossed the ticket back at them, disgust on her face. Finn picked it up. It was a cardboard square with a Cheerios stamp and Brittany Piers on it with hearts over the I's. '7pm tonight' was below that. 'No alcohol or no fun' below that.

"Done yet?" Puck sighed, annoyed. He looked at Rachel and sighed himself. "Yea," and slapped it into his chest. Puck and Mike walked off shaking their heads.

Coach Sylvester who was listening the entire time, smirked. She still held the flyer. "Well, Rachel?"

"I didn't do it. And I think we are done here." She crossed her arms under her bust, flashing her best pout. "Finn?"

Finn who was watching Quinn and making hand gestures, looked back at them. "Yes. I'll go." Inhaling deeply, he looked over at Rachel with a half-smile. "Yes, I'll go with you. Can we stop at my car first?"

She nodded, looked up at Coach Sylvester and then to Quinn, who focused a fervid glare at before she ignored her, focusing on the people who still lined up. _What's the worst that could happen? No._ She smiled wickedly.

"Coach, you don't mind if we go to Cincinnati, do you?"

Confusion flashed on Coach Sylvester's face. It followed swiftly by annoyance. "Why would I care what you do? Do what you want. If not enough money comes in Glee is down." She smiled icily as she crumbled the flyer and tossed it behind her.

Rachel reflected it right back. Only Coach didn't see it, she was looking at the cars stretched off into the distance.

Finn locked the car, looking at its clean shine in its parking spot away from the car wash area. _That look of hate Quinn shot was unlike any I'd ever seen. Two months ago, it was all peace and silence. What am I doing? Quinn is furious because I hang out with Rachel yet claim to be with her. Every opportunity, I do hang out with Rachel; if I was looking inside, I would think I was dating Rachel as well. Am I? Yet Quinn still wants me. If I ditch her for Rachel my popularity sinks through the floor here. Yet, it gets better there which is insane. This is all insane. I can't get Rachel out of my mind. Or her smell. Or her silly talking. Her controlist ways. She gets everything she wants. I'll tell Quinn tomorrow after the game. If everyone doesn't see us date, it won't damage my popularity._

"We need to find 'Crazy Wind' Dhalgren." Rachel said out of the blue.

Finn staggered back against the car, wheeling around without looked like he was frightened. _When did you appear? _She stood there, a perky smile with devious edges. _Even when you are up to something you are fun. And whose 'Crazy Wind'? _ "'Crazy Wind'?"

"The pilot and head maintainer of the Cheerios jet. The one we rode to Toronto on." A subtle gleam twinkled in her eyes when she said Toronto. _All I did was sing with you._

"You know where he is?" he asked still confused._ Why do we need him? Oh! Jet-pilot-practice-Cincinnati. _A bemused smile spread as she said, "I believe so." She started walking towards the main entrance, her hoodie down, the bow sparkling in the midday sun.

As they passed through the doors, Finn stopped her by the trophy case. The halls were empty. "You hate Quinn."

She stopped, whirled around, staring at him with her luminous brown eyes. "No, she hates me. As does the rest of the Cheerios. I am their competition. And I have you." She smiled at him.

"So why are we stealing the jet?" he asked amused.

"We most certainly are not!" she said, hands on her hips. Her expression was fierce but she held amusement in her eyes. "Coach Sylvester said, 'Why would I care what you do? Do what you want.'"

"You didn't tell her you wanted to use the jet to fly to Cincinnati did you?"

"Technically, it's the school's jet. But as of yesterday, she's authorized to use it when she needs too," a deep voice said from behind him.

Finn turned and there in a maroon flight suit with a dragon crest on the breast stood Jim 'Crazy Wind' Dhalgren III. A yellowish tinge to his skin completed the spiky straw toned hair. Ash tinted his almond shaped eyes on his oval face, yet he wasn't Asian in appearance. He towered over Finn. Lean lines ended in thin fingers. The old leather pilot's helmet under his right arm bore the same dragon crest.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dhalgren. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. I got the itinerary you sent me. And I convinced Principal Figgins that black is easier to maintain that maroon and cream." A shorter yet broad and heavily built older black man approached wearing flight fatigues. "We even changed the name to 'Worthy is the Lamb'. Is that ok?" he asked.

Rachel nodded silently. Finn looked at the black gentleman with wonder. He seemed to be older than Kurt's dad or most of the others there. But there was a presence in his dark eyes that was indescribable. His face was round too but his nose was broad and his lips thick.

"Yes. It doesn't matter to me. Renaming it was Mark's idea." The black guy smiled and nodded.

Finn stood silently stunned absorbing the info. _You know this. _

"So I have to find you every time we need to fly out?" Rachel said with a sparkle in her eye. Yet it wasn't kind. It was mean and self-serving. _The Cheerios loved the jet. It meant no commercial flights and no bus rides. This has nothing to do with Glee. It's meant to hurt Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Why did I fall for you, both of you? Why couldn't I be like Puck? Just sleep with everyone and not care. He's going to go to a paid for party with Brittany tonight and she will most likely do everyone. No, I'm special. I'm the captain. And I fall the girl with the heart who is uber talented but fights dirty. Why am I surprised? She wants to win and them to lose. _

His face held this morose sadness as he listened. Rachel looked over at him as Jim and Jacob, the black man, hashed out details. Her delight vanished. She knew something was wrong. "So it's ready to fly me and the squad to Cincinnati tonight?"

"Of course. However, Luken field has no night lights. Cincinnati /Northern Kentucky Airport might be a better place to land."

Rachel frowned at the thought. "I guess. How far is it?"

"Twelve miles west."

Rachel smiled, glanced at Finn, frowned again then went neutral. "Ok, we'll be there in an hour. Thank you again Mr. Dhalgren, Mr. Yacov."

"Thank you for the investment, regardless how it comes. You know where my classroom is." They turned and walked off.

When they were out of earshot, Finn looked down at her, his hands on her shoulders. "If Mark is paying for the jet, whose paying for Dakota Stanley?" He asked softly, evenly.

"He is as I told you." Her expression quickly fell to concern.

"So all the money that the car wash is generating…"

"Will go to glee. Coach Sylvester can't hire him because she isn't the glee facility adviser. Technically, that's Brad right now, even though it really is no one. So, Quinn will give the money to Coach who will give a school check to Quinn who will tomorrow give the check to me to give to him. I will give that check to Brad and give him Mark's check instead."

Finn stared at her, worry in his eyes as well as a little disbelief.

"The money goes to our uniforms, travel money, sheet music, and accommodations." She stared at him, serious. "I'm sorry but..."

He sighed. "The Cheerios are washing cars to raise money for Glee thinking they are destroying it when in they are actually saving it." He frowned deeply. "You are hurting Quinn."

Tears rimmed her eyes. "The plane was going to be sold due to budget cuts. They don't use it enough and the Wolverettes would. Plus I need a quick way to LA and New York. I am not hurting her. I am saving my squad and they benefit. I'm sorry it sounds selfish. I need this."

Finn slid his hand to her face cupping it. Tears gently slid down her face as she stared at him, shaken. "I don't want to become Quinn. I want you to be you."

"I'm not!" she moaned, sniffing.

"And if there is a schedule conflict?" he asked gently.

Rachel looked down. Her expression said it all. "Mr. Dhalgren takes us both but I and my companions are first. Otherwise they take the bus."

"You are better than that. You are better than her."

"Am I?" she stared into his eyes, unsure he meant it.

"Shh." He held a finger against her lips. "I chose you, remember." He took his hand away, pulled her into him, and held her tightly. Her softness and warmth filled him with light. The scent of strawberries and honey wafted from her hair into his nostrils. _If I say it, it changes everything. I can't. Not yet. Too much is unfinished. _"Can you forgive her?"

Rachel looked up at him, leaning her chin on his chest. "Yes."

"Then please do and stop the fighting. If it turns out she is pregnant…we will deal with it. I won't abandon you. Never abandon you." He stared in her eyes for a moment before kissing her gently. It was soft and warm and wonderful. _I never felt this way with Quinn. Now the hard part._

Quinn had walked inside to something to drink. The line was thinning yet the police were directing traffic. Everything was spiraling out of control. _How did we end up doing the work for them? At least she reminded them that without Dakota they fail and the money will be brought back. It isn't in vain. So far the take thanks to Brittany and her party is $4000. The officer behind her attested to that. $5 car washes and some event they were hosting. People were crazy._

As she walked down the hall she stopped just short of the trophy case. The pop machines were down a hall branching off past that but she would have to pass Rachel and Finn talking. It made her stomach turn. _Finn was whispering something which he never did with me. The scene, the face touching. I want to scream and hurl. What does he see in her? What does she have that I don't?_

As she walked into earshot, she heard him say 'Shh, I chose you, remember?" Suddenly, the bottom dropped out. Thirst forgot as the pain of her heart shattering swept like a tsunami over her. She froze, tearing coursing down her cheeks. _He rejected me for her? But I thought He loved me. _ Turning away, she ran by them to her locker. _I have to go home. Anywhere but here._


	12. Chapter 12

Page | 11

Several hours later, Finn relaxed in the second row of seats at Xavier University's Cintas Center. The flight was short and joyful. Coach Grace was shocked and pleasantly surprised when Rachel told them they were flying. The jet held all of them too. And arriving far earlier than expected they got what was considered an in-city position; third for performance time. With the extra hour of practice time they seemed well on their way to winning the All-Star tournament not just place like Coach Grace had mentioned in the past.

With a 'Cheerleading for Dummies' book Emily gave him on the flight, after the 'scorpions' a bug' comment, he watched them perform.

"And now, from Forest Hills High School in Elida, Ohio," the announcer said as various TV cameras watched including ESPN 8, "The Forest Hills Wolverettes." They had all put their hands in the middle of a huddle, clasping them on top of each other. They then lifted them with a shout that even the people in the rafters could hear, "WOLVERETTES!"

Screams and cheers from those who were there reverberated off the walls. The center was almost empty save college students so he was one of the few who got lucky to see it live. Rachel had located him already, and waved. Then they went into the Opening stunt. He knew that the Wolverettes' opening stunt was a '1½ Pull-Through Full-Up, Peg Leg, 1¼ Full-Up Arabesque double down.' That was because it was mentioned twice. The music of Ke$ha echoed off the walls as did Disciple, Thousand foot crutch and Lady gaga. Scorpions flew. Liberties and other stunts flew faster than he could track or look up. A 'point-and-shoot' went by. Then it ended as it began in rousing cheers. _I am amazed. They might win._

An hour and a half later, that was still the prevailing thought. _Winning, _Finn mused. _Brittany had called to say that Dakota would be there at 3 tomorrow; they hit their goal 10 minutes ago and were finally done. Then she asked why he stabbed Quinn in the back. Sometimes even in her brilliance, she could be funny. Like the fact she believes her cat can read. He didn't want to think what was going to happen at her party._ He held a half smile as he watched the cheerleaders parade on, perform and them depart the mats in the center of the floor.

_So Quinn will win. Rachel will win. Do I tell her about Accafellas? Yea, it's only fair. How did it get this way? _That elicted a head shake. He looked out at the final group of the day, the tire Goddesses of Akron. They were affiliated with Carmel High. No surprise there. Vocal Adrenaline, Dakota all seemed to be coming from there. At least they weren't good. They would place, be allowed to call themselves an All-Star squad for the year and that's it from what was said. He looked at the sidelines of the center mats for the Wolverettes. They were below and to his right. And because I'm not a cheerleader or affiliated with the squad I can't be on the floor then.

_ I wish Puck wasn't such an ass because he is right. I should have joined him pool cleaning instead of Emerald Dreams. Yet, he can't say he has two girls who want him and are trying to destroy each other's stuff to do it._ He sighed. _I can't tell Rachel that either. That I still believe that she joined the Wolverettes to hurt Quinn where she is proudest. In the thing she loves most. To steal from her the very thing she steals Rachel. Amazingly, the Cheerios weren't here. They hadn't for six years. Still I am proud of her. I want her to be my girlfriend. Only Quinn's life is a mess and she has no real friends either, so if I leave her then what? We haven't even had sex. I just mail-maned in the hot tub the day after Puck cleaned it._

_Accafellas is tonight at 9, and I will make it. Dakota is tomorrow. Rachel's religious celebration is on Friday along with what chaos Quinn is having now._

As he looked up, he saw Rachel approach, beaming. She wore her midriff baring uniform, solid black with gold pleated skirt with the slit along each leg, and a massive Black and gold bow on her pony tail. She stopped just short of him and took his hand. He rose, looking down at her. She bounced around twice and squealed, stopping beside him with effervescent delight. "We are in the top three! They are going to announce the winner in five minutes. Come to the stage with us, please?" She held this pleading look mixed with the delight.

"Congratulations. And yes." He smiled back, his eyes shining. _When she lights up like this its electric. And how come she is the only girl who still smells good after a workout. I'm going insane. _He followed as she turned around. As he caught up, he took her hand and they ran back down to the floor.

_This is how I got caught each time,_ he mused as they ran through several sets of grey doors out onto the actual center floor. Once they slowed to a walk, he mentioned Brittany's call.

"So they finally got done. That's good," She remarked amused but suddenly distant. Stopping at their designated location on the floor, they watched with the others as the crew set up a stage and began to clear the mats for the three squads. The entire squad surrounded Rachel, Emily, Kaylie, Andrea and one final girl Finn didn't recognize. Her hand still in his, he felt the crush of the nine other girls and three guys all in uniform. Emily, Kaylie and Andrea all grinned and winked at him. Andrea whispered, "Rarified air, you're breathing, Finn. It's winners' air. Are you a winner?" She teased.

He smiled back at her then looked over the new girl. Her olive skin, high cheek bones, ebony hair and amber eyes caught his attention. Rachel elbowed him sharply enough to turn attention back to her. When he looked at her, Emily chuckled.

"Finn, this is Vanilla Francesca, our freshman lieutenant," Kaylie said with a smile.

"Hi," He said, trying not to look embarrassed. He loved over at Rachel who didn't seem jealous.

"Hi, back," she responded in a heavily Latin accent. Her arms crossed her small bust, sliding to her waist. "You're Rachel's boyfriend. That's awesome. My boyfriend, Lex couldn't make it." She made a hand gesture everyone else caught but him. Rachel looked befuddled as well but said nothing.

"Will the following squads please take the stage," the overhead announced.

Everyone grew quiet. Rachel displayed this proud, glowy expression that coursed off her like liquid joy. He looked at everyone; gripped fists, various hugs, closed eyes in upturned faces. Hope was everywhere. Yet Rachel stood watching the announcer on a microphone in the camera station read a sheet of paper having already stated the outcome. _I love her boldness and self-assurance. And its then I wonder why I let everything else get in the way._

"Saints of Columbus sponsored by James Rhodes of Rhodes Gym,"

"Hornets of Cincinnati sponsored by John Caravella and Ultimate Cheer; the Pride of 'Nati"

"And the Forest Hills Wolverettes of Elida sponsored by Angela Grace, Gatorade and Forest Hills High School."

Each of the three squads jumped, hugged and slapped backs. Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pecked Finn of the cheek. He looked at her surprised yet pleased, ignoring the ESPN 8 cameras and announcers Cotton McKnight and Pepper Brooks standing off in this distance. She took his hand and they ran with the rest of the squad to the stage arriving second. The stage hands hustled them to the center then vanished, leaving the squads alone.

After a few more minutes of jostling, shuffling and celebration, pensive anticipation fell across them. Each of the Wolverettes joined hands. Rachel held hold of Finn's and took Emily's. Finn held Grant, a short muscular guy whose skin was burnt umber with a head of closely shaven tight curls.

Cotton walked over to the announcer's podium emblazoned with the Cheer Power and USASF logos. Several camera red lights lit. Finn looked out into the center with its vast emptiness, the same announcer podium off in front facing the cameras as well, melancholy. _This isn't how I wanted to tell her. She is going to even be more unmanageable. I wish she would just understand it didn't work. I care way too much but she belittles me, talks down and never does what I want. And even though Rachel is smaller, talks constantly, she cares. She never belittles me or makes fun when I don't know. _He sighed, the tension palatable. Cotton started speaking into the camera, something that was too low to hear. Then the cameras panned the sidelines and those who weren't on the stage before setting on the stage itself.

"Thanks to the 28 teams who participated tonight. You all placed. You are all All-Stars. However, it's time to announce the winner of the 2009-2010 Ohio state All-Star Championship sponsored by 'Cheer Power!'®. Behind me on the stage are the top three teams this year. Those top three will compete live in two months at Lancer University for the All-Star Midwest Regional Championship, broadcast exclusively on ESPN 2." He frowned briefly, it looking more like a work of his mouth. "Now my partner in crime and your host for last 2 hours, Pepper Brooks with read the names."

"Third place with $5000 from Cheer Power! Is our very own Hornets of Cincinnati. They are sponsored by John Caravella and Ultimate Cheer; the Pride of 'Nati'" He wrung his hands a second, apparently recognizing the name.

Those girls hugged, jumped and danced around, even though they didn't win. Their captain, a sultry, broad Latina beamed a sexy yet innocent smile as the camera focused on her receiving her charm bracelet and personal trophy. _They are so happy. I wonder what that feels like. _Finn mused, as Rachel squeezed his hand tighter. He noticed beads of sweat on her forehead. She saw him staring and said to him and everyone else, "We'll win. I know we will." The camera panned to the coach receiving a two foot trophy, her shaking hands with officials, Pepper and Cotton.

"And the winner of the 2009-2010 Ohio State All-Star Championship with $10,000 from Cheer Power!®, $1000 to each squad member and a guaranteed berth in the All-Star National Championship in Boulder, Colorado on December 12th is…"

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand more. He turned, wincing but said nothing when he saw her beaming radiance. Everyone said, 'Good luck' to each other. Grant grinned. "Thanks, Mascot," he quipped. Looking past him, Finn saw Coach Grace and a tall, stately black man with black Addias® track suit on standing just outside of camera range. Coach Grace's hair was pulled back in a single massive cable braid that reached her calves and swung of its own accord. She smiled easily, scanning everything. She seemed pleased.

_Quinn, I know you are watching._ His smile faded a bit. _I am never going to live this down if you are. Why am I up here? Because of Rachel. She wants me here. We need to talk. It's time. _

"The Forest Hills Wolverettes!" Pepper read with robust strength.

Faces lit as the words stuck. Hands released and went to mouths. Other squealed for joy. Emily hugged Rachel, then Finn. Kaylie hugged Rachel, then Finn. Andrea hugged Rachel and then Grant, who slapped Finn on the back. She said, "Thanks." Rachel jumped onto Finn, and squeezed him, briefly kissing him. He pushed her back, his eyes open and wide. Her eyes shining, she held his gaze. "I did it. Thanks for supporting me. I can't do this without you."

_OMG! If she saw that it's going to be far worse. She's going to be heartbroken and vicious. She's going to scream and hate. And that's why I have to let her go. I have to remember this._ He held a half smile but remained silent as the person with the charm bracelets walked toward them.

Quinn threw a sock at the TV, mascara laced tears coursing down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to us? Why God?" She snarled, glaring at the celebration on the TV in the Pierce' study.

The door unlocked and Santana walked into it holding clear plastic cup with foamy yellow liquid in it. She wore a lacy red cami and thong covered in golden glitter and her sweat. She looked quizzical of the haze of drunkenness. "What'd he do now? She said as she shut and locked it.

"Allowing her to win," Quinn retorted droll. "You're drunk."

"And you're furious still," Santana replied with a slight slur. "They are presenting the trophy.

She stared hard at Santana, ignoring the award presentation. "Did Brittany call him?"

"Yes. It lasted about three minutes mostly her. I was listening in." She glanced at the screen. "Up next, the first game of the second ADAA pro season, the Dallas Roughriders vs. the Chicago Wind, only on ESPN 8, the 'Ocho'. "So who won?"

Quinn stared at her with a 'you have to be kidding me' look. "She did! Rachel and the Wolverettes won."

Santana plopped onto the floor, the beer splashing on her cami, soaking it. She cursed. "That's not possible. They are all-stars?"

"YES!" she said with an exasperated sigh, her nose wrinkled as the aroma of beer and sweat reached her. She stood, walking to the door, barefoot. Her butter cream sun dress swished around her legs as she paced. "They placed last year. It gives you the right to wear the uniform and nothing more."

Santana rose, spilling more beer on her. She staggered a bit, cursed again, halting beside her. "So you are saying that Rachel allowed them to win? She's not that good. She can't be." A knock on the door was ignored, as were shouts of her name, and various provocative pronouncements.

Quinn froze looked at Santana, shook her head and slumped into a leather chair. "Finn was there. She kissed him on the stage in front of everyone." Fresh tears ran down the black trails of her face.

Santana stopped and turned. "He was there? He rode with her?"

She nodded, staring at the opening of the dodgeball match. "I left because I stumbled on them inside. He had just kissed her because he was still holding her face when I looked over. He said, 'I'll never abandon you'.

Santana grimaced. She then drained the rest of the beer. "You want one?" she asked, shaking the empty plastic.

"Yes. I don't care anymore. What does he see in her? She's a bossy, egocentric perfectionist who can sing and dance. No one here likes her. If she transferred, I'd have a chance." She sighed and rose.

"Unless he transfers with her." She quipped. "They lost their quarterback recently." She unlocked the door.

The glare of hate that coursed from her staggered Santana briefly. Then she opened the door. "It's time you forget Finn. Have a drink. Have fun."

The smell of musk, whiskey and beer permeated the air. An older teen, with short cropped black hair tugged at Santana's thong as she stepped out. Quinn smiled at him and he smiled back. "Beer's that way," she retorted before kissing him, her hand pointing at the keg. Quinn shut the door with a sigh, locking it with the proffered keys.

The flight back was a roaring victory celebration. _I am still amazed that we won. We won! We are going the Lancer in Memphis in November and Boulder in December! And it's like everything melts away. This is perfect while I await Broadway, and work at my music. _She glanced over at Finn would was playing with Charm bracelet. She was the only one not wearing one. Everyone else wore it with pride. _I can't because I go to a different school. It would be noticed which leads to asking how I got it. And I want to stay. _She frowned briefly.

Finn handed the bracelet back. "You should wear it," he said holding the silver ring with the megaphone and pom-poms jingling.

"You know I can't. I'll hang it on my rearview mirror."

Kaylie stood up and cleared her throat. Emily looked on with a broad smile as Andrea nodded. Silence wreathed the plane as she glanced over everyone seated including Coach Grace. "There is a promise that we all need to fulfill. Two actually. The first Andrea made with the last of the seniors two years ago. It was that we would go party if we won a state or higher championship. The second is we all promised that we would be at Rachel's Rosh Hashanah feast on Friday. So as much as we all want to relax and unwind we can't not until Saturday. So when we get off, go rest. Prepare for tomorrow." She sat, looking at Rachel. "The rave can wait but we need to go with you so we hold a victory ceremony. It will be quick. I have a good friend who can help." Her face darkened for a moment as she thought about something but then she smiled back.

_More friends? Finally everyone is seeing me for the success I am._

After Accafellas practice, Finn sat in the empty school parking lot gathering his thoughts. _ Have to do this. I need to break up with her. It's not fair to her or Rachel. Why am I so hesitant? Popularity. She's head cheerleader. Rachel isn't here. She's a pariah. I just don't want to suffer with what she is._

He sighed as he drove to Quinn's house knowing she wouldn't be at Brittany's party. She'll be furious or inconsolable in her room or at Santana's. As he pulled into the driveway, it was eerily empty. No one home. A quick check said Santana was at Brittany's. _No. She thinks she's … _A frustrated sigh fell out as he drove Brittany's house. A high Victorian two story classic with a white picket fence and a well-manicured lawn, it was everything a person who was hiding would be at. And he hated it. Brittany didn't care about the law because she knew they wouldn't do anything. They couldn't. It's the same reason she acting 'dumb'. Whatever the horror associated with her and her father, she couldn't be touched by the police. They tried twice last year and charges were dropped in hours.

_So she's holding a rave where she'll dance, get wasted and have…_ He turned the corner into the neighborhood and saw the sea of cars parked blocks away. Frustration rose. _It's not that I don't want to. I want to. Her and Santana. It's dirty. If offered I'd take it. Yet ever since I met Rachel she unknowingly shows me the other side. _He pushed the thought away because he knew he had no clean clothes and Quinn needed him. Then it struck him.

_She did this because she didn't want him to leave. It's July 30__th__ all over again. Wonder if I level the playing field. No, Rachel will freak because she doesn't want me anywhere near here. How do I explain that Quinn will hurt herself like this to stop the pain? Of, there has to be something in it for her to do something but at least Rachel cares._

He walked down the sidewalk, dodging parked cars hanging over it when he came upon someone else he hadn't wanted to see. A guy a few inches tall than him, yet far older, in an open brown trench with a furry lapels, tan shirt and tan slacks held up with an ebony belt. Disheveled wavy brown hair framed his powered white oval face. Black eye shadow made is his brown eyes pop on his pale face. And he carried a bulging leather shoulder bag. The name everyone who associated with him called him was 'Graverobber'. _He didn't do that. Still he's a drug dealer. Why is he heading away?_

He whisked past Finn moving at a brisk clip. Suddenly his voice, sonorous and deep, sung out. "Finn, is it?"

Finn stopped and turned. He had as well. "Graverobber?" he said with noticeable distaste.

"We have a problem," he said walking back to where Finn stood. He seemed concerned.

"We have nothing." Finn said hastily taking a step backwards. "I have no business with you nor want any." He turned away, walking away. Yet, when he got to the turn, he paused.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you inside with Brittany and Rick?" Finn asked with a snarky air.

He laughed derisively. "Here I thought you cared about Quinn. I was wrong."

Finn stared at him, annoyed. "Just because I don't want to date her anyone doesn't mean I don't care about her."

He raised an eyebrow. "If WE don't have a problem then she'll be in the hospital by morning."

Horror crept over Finn. Graverobber walked up swiftly, his trench fluttering behind him. "We agree there is a problem, correct?"

"Yes," Finn replied dejected. "Then I shall get you in." Confusion splashed across his face. _Why can't I get in on my own? _ But as soon as they were near the door, he saw why. Rick was outside, slightly annoyed. He leaned against a bannister holding up the entryway. A shrub wall block off access so Rick was effectively gatekeeper.

"Hey, Finn, Graverobber." Rick remarked without surprise. "I didn't expect you but at least that explains Puck's lateness. You have your ticket?"

"You mean the thing Brittany signed during the car wash?" Finn remarked as the Graverobber stepped closer, not wanting to wait. Rick sensed this and went to move. He stopped when Finn pulled the ticket he found earlier during the car wash out of his pocket.

"That will do." He snatched it, shoving into a bag that sat behind him.

"Why are you out here?" Finn asked as he walked by.

Rick turned around. "I drew the short straw. So I get a private encounter. And the joy of collecting all these damn tickets. Doors' open. Quinn's upstairs last I heard."

Graverobber pulled it open, and just as Finn turned around, he was assaulted by musk, sweat, beer and peppermint. Moaning, groaning, cursing and screams of ecstasy surrounded him. Graverobber stood just inside as Rick pulled shut the door. _Whoa. Worse that I thought. _

"Ignore the living room," He said as they headed down the stucco white hall, turning knobs as they walked. Finally they reached the stairwell to the second floor. Ascending it, they dodged two passed out guys and what appeared to be a girl covered in nothing but cool whip. 'Interesting but messy. My crew will charge more if she insists on us cleaning the stains out."

At the landing, Finn remarked. "Your crew?"

He looked at Finn focused but blank. "Yes. They make money cleaning up raves in the foreclosed homes and other places. And you are running out of time." He walked on and stopped beside an open door.

Finn ran up there and stopped. He dropped to the floor and slid over to her lying next to the toilet.

"Finn?" she slurred weakly. She shivered, wearing nothing but a fence net cami top and white lace boy shorts. Her tan eyes seemed dull and sad, surrounded with black mascara circles with rays running down her cheeks. Her nose and mouth were coated in a dried white glaze. Her hair was wet, yet her cami was stained with the same dried milky white. Beside her was a yellow sundress in a ball. She smelt of vomit and musk and peppermint.

_Why is it whenever I come to separate myself she gets into this. Hell! And what is with the peppermint? _ "The peppermint is actually menthol used with the ecstasy. No, I didn't give it to her. I didn't supply any of this. I wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" Finn shouted, looking up at him.

"I'm fine." Quinn slurred, struggling to stand. She fell against him. He caught her, sat her back on the toilet. Then he stepped out. Graverobber stepped in. She sat there starring off. "I miss us. Why can't we be back?" She said with luminous sad eyes.

"Because you treat me badly. Rachel never has. She talks a lot and focuses on herself but she's compassionate and actually values my opinion."

"You hate me," she slurred. Tears ran down her face dropping black drips onto the floor. "I hate my life."

Graverobber stepped around Finn. Withdrawing a little black case from his satchel, he opened it, extracted the vial and held it to the light. The electric blue color sparkled in the hall lighting. He smirked then sang, "Zydrate® comes in a little glass vial."

"A little glass vial?" Finn asked, looking up at the vial.

"A little glass vial," Quinn slurred, standing again. This time she remained up.

"And the little glass vial goes into the gun like battery." He said as he inserted the vial into the injection gun with a wave of his hand. "And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy."

"Anatomy?" Finn wondered aloud. The Graverobber shifted and held the injection against Quinn's neck, and fired it. She staggered back, blinked and then exhaled, still seemly hazy.

"And when the gun goes off, it sparks and you're ready for surgery." He quipped as he stowed the injection gun.

Finn looked at him completely befuddled. "She needs surgery?"

"No. But she needed something to counter act what she got with the spiked drinks.

"It's clean, it's clear, it takes you there," she mumbled as she hung about Finn. "I can't feel nothing at all."

"And that is the goal. To feel nothing. Here. Give this to Rachel. I had to do it but as long as she gets it, my job is done."

Finn refused to take the black felt box. "I thank you but I and I believe Rachel as well don't want anything else to do with you."

"So little faith from one who just saved her embarrassment of her secrets exposed to her parents and everyone." He looked at Quinn who stared blankly.

"Due tell. I love secrets." Brittany said with a sharp aire. He recognized she wasn't hiding behind the dumb blonde aire. She stared at Graverobber with an arrogant presumption, one hand on her naked waist, the other palm out. "Rachel deserves nothing."

"Our deal doesn't extend to my business transactions." He put the box back into his bag and vanished.

"And where is the cheater going? You want to crush her heart more in private." The anger from her voice didn't mix well with the fact she was in nothing but fence netting. His eyes kept drifting to the obvious locations.

"I have to break up with her. And I can't leave her with you. Look what you did?" He said trying desperately to hold his gaze with her.

"A: you are not getting any, so enjoy the show. B: You aren't leaving with her. You crushed her with that kiss. She loves you." Brittany shifted moving toward her. She was stopped by the Graverobber who was obviously in the hall.

"Let me go." She yelled, shaking her arm.

"No. Destiny needs fulfillment. Don't make me tie you up, although you'd enjoy it." A smirk sat on his face as he opened the way for Finn to exit.

Finn took the dress and gave it to Quinn. She struggled but it slipped back on all wrinkled. Then he scooped her up. Brittany struggled, pounding his chest. He scooped her up as well, carrying her writhing form over his shoulder as they descended the stairs. Setting her down, he stared straight into her blue grey eyes. "If you want me to clean this mess up, you will let her go. It's not over. It's only begun."

"I hate you, Graverobber. Damn you." She screeched. Then she furiously stormed off. Finn shrugged. Graverobber approached him again. "Where are you taking her?"

"To the one place she would probably hate the most but really the safest place for her. Rachel's house."

He laughed. "Fortune favors the bold. Be wary." He looked at Quinn slung over Finn's shoulder. She had her arms around his neck.

"I still need you to deliver that package. It's medicine." He offered the box again, his face expressionless.

"I will trust you, once." He said as he took it.

As he left, Rick looked at him crazy eyed. "What is up here?"

"Hi, Rick!" she waved, smiling.

"Oh. Good for you." He said to Finn as he headed off.

Back at the car he buckled her into the passenger seat. "You are so going to hate me in the morning. And that's OK but I have to do this. I do care about you."

"I love you too. I just…sorry." She struggled, her face contorted with emotion.

"This will be our last night. Sorry, but I can't do it anymore," he said with a gentlemen's grace.

"I don't believe you. You love me. I know this." She tapped her chest as she leaned back into the seat.

The phone chirped. Reading the screen, confusion flickered then pleasure. _Looks like she's still out. That makes this easier. I'm taking her now._

Quinn ignored him, quiet. "I forgive you for the kiss. I understand it. But I love you. And I am sorry. Please believe me." She smiled brightly.

_If only this was the real you and not the ecstasy you, this wouldn't have happened._


	13. Chapter 13

Page | 11

"I don't understand why you are being so stubborn. It was your idea," Andrea said as her, Emily, Kaylie and Rachel were in the Escalade driving to a run-down warehouse in north Elida. Rachel looked up at her, eyes blazing with a mixture of fury and fear. "It's not like I meant it. It was a joke. Seriously, I'm exhausted."

Emily looked back at her. "Fifteen minutes, we go in, we walk around. You dance, we dance. We leave. Yes, it's a rave. But a promise was a promise. And you suggested that we not break it for any reason. We knew the core person responsible for the win had to go. That's why we were going to wait, right, Kay?"

"Right. We have your back, Rachel. Its fifteen minutes. No sex, no drugs no nothing." She nodded.

Rachel sighed, frustrated. "Noted."

"Good," Andrea said. "Because we are here."

A gravel parking lot held numerous makes and brands of cars mostly older ones. However, a few were nearly new. The corrugated steel walls were tagged with elaborate street art, as well as puffy letters over a patina of corrosion and rust red. Abundant xenon lights filled the sky with brightness but only in the parking lot and near the door. The rest held inky darkness. Crumbling concrete mixed with grime decorated the remainder along with fitful weeds.

At the pitch black entrance stood a bulky, lean lined Spaniard who stocky girth placed him a head taller than Rachel but much tougher. His bare chest bore the zig zag dollar sign. Above his head in fluorescent paint shouted the tag, 'Take it off.'

Rachel got out, hesitant. "We got your back. You don't have to do anything but dance when you get in. Fifteen in and out." Andrea repeated.

_Why do I have a foreboding about this? At least I have the rape whistle, Do I? Fudge!_ She remembered she didn't bring it, only her clutch.

Kaylie grew frustrated. "I know…it's out of your comfort zone but—" she stopped as Rachel wheeled around, staring, fierce. "Noted. I can do this. Now what is this other than a rave?"  
Andrea stepped up, hiding her frown. "It's an exclusive place. We all know Bruce. He's the owner. He's a friend of Lagan Sebert. And tonight, his sis will be singing. That's what's up with the dollar signs." She spray painted a quick dollar sign in gold fluorescent glitter paint she had in the glove box on her wrist. Emily and Kaylie came up and did the same.

_Why am I doing this? Because we won and I didn't want to break tradition. They were really disappointed. At least, it gets me in tighter. It's just disgusting, nasty and eww. _Extending her hand, she stared off at the guy. He licked his lips at her. She cringed. "It's a hole in the wall."

"A dirty free for all. But if you go hardcore, it's the best show. There's even glitter on the floor." Emily said amused. She grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her along. She stumbled, but ran to keep up. They flashed both wrists. Rachel had put on her charm bracelet having wanted to see how it felt. So they all matched.

Bruce caught them as they rounded the first glo-stick lit corner into the main area. The only thing lit was the stage behind him, A tall woman which limp yet wavy dishwater blond hair and a roundish face sang. She was thickly built, wearing leather, lace and glitter paint.

"Ladies, you know the rules. The changing room is that way." He pointed away from their direction to an oasis of bright light at the end of the hall.

"We won state all-stars, Bruce. And Krystal said…" Emily said swiftly, concerned.

"I know what Krystal said. I was there. You get victory clothes for the month. Go, because I insist on the other rules," he said gruffly, his shaggy, portly physique not imposing at all.

Rachel swiftly followed them. _I can do this. Why am I doing this? Eww, what are they doing to her. OH, they are…aw that's wrong. Why is he wearing that bustier? And what is with her wearing tape on her-oh my. _She kept looking around, horror and disgust entrapped as expressions.

When Rachel got close enough to the stage, the women looked down at them and suddenly stopped. Except nothing else did.

"Hi, I'm Kesha Sebert. And you are Rachel Berry, right?" She said in a slightly deep lilt. She held a delighted smile, like she just got a charm she always wanted.

"Yes. Nice to meet you," she smiled back, clueless. "You sing good. Not as good as me but good."

Emily had just walked up when she held that and froze shocked. Yet Kesha blew it off with a chuckle. "We'll see. The first song from my album Animal has been out about a month as a digital download. It's much better than this dive. I just love this when I want to go hardcore, you know. Neko ears, the glitter, the sex, and the strobes. It's great fun."

"Wouldn't know. Too busy doing glee and this." Rachel replied arrogantly. "It's too grimy."

"You are everything Dr. Luke told me about you. You are the buzz of the industry. Mark is damned lucky to have found you. I want to do a collaboration with you; F%©k the label. When are you recording?"

Rachel blinked, the music washing over her. "Saturday at Studio 8."

She grinned, and then hugged her. 'You are so genuine. This place is so remote but I think I can get him out here. Regardless, I want to be a part of your first. And I want you on my next. Can you write? Of course you can. I've seen your YouTube and MySpace. Anyway, stay if you can. You look exhausted."

Rachel stared, confused. _What now. Do I want her on my album? I don't even know who she is. I should call Mark._ "Thanks. You are welcome to our Rosh Hashanah celebration Friday at Forest Hills."

Emily rested her hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, do you realize she's-"

"Like me, just starting," she paused. "I see no harm in inviting her."

But Emily just stood there shell shocked. Kesha didn't. "I would love too but I have a promo thing in Columbus. Where will you be tomorrow night?"

"At the celebration banquet at Forest Hills." Kaylie said, surprised. He waved her arms, wildly gesturing. Emily simply shrugged, pointed at Rachel.

"I'll see you there. No grunge. No war-paint. We can hash out a song to sing together. I have over 200." With that came more bubbly delighted hugging and then she dove back on the stage. 'Your love is my drug' fell out of her lips as she grooved on.

"We need to go before the dream ends and we wake up passed out and naked on the floor," Emily remarked as she walked swiftly towards the exit.

Rachel ran after her. "Hey, you make it sound like she did a bad thing." She said as they paused in the entry way. Andrea who had been dancing and missed the entire exchange ran over. "Fifteen minutes. Perfect." Then she caught the tension. "What happened?"

"Everyone loves me," she remarked as she walked out the opening.

_Except her. _Standing woozy and worse than one of the dancers was Quinn. Only Finn was supporting her. "I can explain." Hands slid to her hips as the euphoria melted away.

Finn exhaled as he got out of the car in front of the warehouse tagged with bubble words and street art. On particular bubble phase, 'Take it off' arched over an abjectly black opening in the corrugated steel wall. A burly guy with a barrel chest and squarish face watched them. It was obvious he had a weapon as he left his thin leather jacket open exposing a handle in a holster.

_Wonderful, Rachel's at a place where security is armed. _He frowned, staring the ground as he got out. He opened the passenger side door, the crunch of gravel still briefly echoing.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to be your girlfriend," Quinn commented sadly as she climbed out. She looked better._ Whatever he injected seems to be working. _He looked over at her, his heart hurting. "Too late," he said softly.

She looked at him blankly, as they walked toward the opening. The bouncer waved them off gesturing to a symbol on the wall beside him that looked like a stylized dollar sign.

Finn stopped, confused. Finally inside a sphere of light he noticed Rachel's mini wasn't there. _Am I in the wrong place? Oh no! _Droplets of sweat beaded his forehead as he turned. However, he heard Emily loudly commenting about being passed out naked. As he faced the opening again, he stared at Rachel. Her bright delight sank to hurt and disgust before blanking out. "I can explain. I need help."

Rachel cringed. She blew out a breath pasting on a fake smile. "Under one condition."

Finn brightened. "What?"

"Come to glee tomorrow. Stand by me," she said trying to mask the pleading. Emily, Kaylie and Andrea had their phones out snapping pics and video of Quinn looking disheveled and nasty. They held catty smiles. She ignored them her eyes locked on Rachel.

_Did you break up with her? _Rippled in her mind. Yet she remained silent. _She does look out of it. Worse than I have ever seen. _Rachel sniffed but the fumes and acrid paint blocked anything else.

"I'll be there tomorrow, usual time," he said with a downcast look. "I couldn't leave her like this at Brittany's rave. She's a mess."

"That's new?" she retorted, stinging.

Quinn glared at her. "May you be just like this one day."

"I don't do drugs," Rachel grinned darkly. "What do you need?"

Finn hesitated, staring at the ground. "A place for her to sleep."

Rachel yawned, as shock washed over everyone else. She was shocked as well but exhaustion had finally caught up. _I want none of this. Of course, you have to be you and help her. That's why I love you._

Andrea smelt the air and then walked up and stared at Quinn who swatted her away. "Do it again, and I will knock you to the ground, bitch."

"Get out of my face, then." Quinn growled. She held her head, squinting to focus. Finn grabbed as she swooned. As she woke in his arms, she said, "I'm fine."

"You are so not. You are still feeling the effects of the x and whatever else that's in your system," He whispered as he took her back to the car and stood her there.

Andrea and Emily said at the same time, "She's high."

Quinn looked over at them, straightened herself up. "It was spiked without my knowledge."

Rachel yawned again, covering her mouth. "She can stay on my couch." She smiled at Finn. _I will catch grief for it from my Dads but it will be awesome to hold it over her. It's perfect blackmail. And I look compassionate._

Finn smiled a half-smile at her. Quinn just stared, befuddled. She walked over to Rachel and opened her mouth when Kesha burst out of the opening. Quinn frowned, disappointed.

She trotted over, stopping just short of Finn. He turned to her, looked sheepish and stared at the ground. "Hi."

Kesha smiled back at him. "Hi."

"Kesha Sebert, Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray." Rachel introduced them politely, stifling a yawn. Her watch said it was after midnight. _Not again!_

"You were ok, if stressed. It will go away, trust me. I get butterflies sometimes when I'm on stage too." She wheeled to find Rachel. "We forgot to exchange numbers!" She exulted handing her a glittery gold card with her name and her logo along with a long distance number. "It's private."

Rachel analyzed the card before placing it into the clutch she was squeezing. "Umm, I don't-"

Andrea walked up, holding her cell phone before her. Kesha smiled brightly as she keyed it into the phone in her hand. "Thanks. You'll get there. So Saturday at Studio 8, noonish? She asked swiftly.

"That's fine. I think it will be fun." Rachel bubbled back.

Kesha lifted the phone to her ear. "See, I told you she'd agree." She dug around in her pocket for something. Then she frowned when she didn't find it.

Everyone stood amused. Andrea still videotaped, intrigued. Kesha turned back to Rachel. "He's flying in tomorrow. So you might see him at the thing. That's ok, right."

Rachel nodded, yawning. Emily and Kaylie just looked in amazement. Quinn looked disappointed and Finn looked proud if confused. "She's not famous is, she."

"I don't know her. Or you apparently." She whispered tragically.

As Kesha dropped the phone to her side, she ran back to the opening, the crunching echoing in the silence. "Bruce, the key Lagan gave you. He has mine."

A key shot out the opening, whizzed by her, the bouncer and everyone else. It landed at Rachel's feet. She scooped it up.

"Spare room at the Fairfield Inn on Route 309. I believe it's inside Lima. That should solve your problems. Call it a gift. I've been there. It sucks." She smiled sympathetic at Quinn who smiled back. "Numbers on the card attached. See you Sat," she waved as she vanished.

Rachel looked over at her friends then at Finn. _I want to trust you. _She walked over to him, and hugged him. "I am so tired right now. I can deal with any of this, so I will see you at glee tomorrow since there is no school there," she whispered as she placed the key into his hand. "I trust you."

He smiled at her, squeezing the key. "See you tomorrow."

In the Escalade. Emily inquired, "Aren't you worried she will convince him to take her back?"

Rachel sighed wistful. "I know she'll try. I trust him." She looked at Andrea. "Did you fulfill your promise?"

Andrea looked surprised. "We did. I'm more concerned about you. She's a leech, you know. She'll suck the life out of him."

Rachel flashed a wan smile. "I'm there. I won't let it happen."

"And what if she's pregnant from that? She smelt like beer and sex," Kaylie wrinkled her nose, worried.

"It won't be his. And can we not talk about it. I'm exhausted," Rachel said before yawning.

Quinn leaned her head against the window, still miserable. _Why won't this pain go away? I still can't believe Berry buckled like that. No fighting, just here and left. 'This will be our last night. Sorry, but I can't do it anymore'. You don't love me. You love her. I am everything she is._

She looked over at Finn who was driving silently, focused. "I don't understand."

"What?" he asked softly, eyes on the well illuminated highway.

"Why this is our last night. I thought we were together." It came out strong but she restrained the tears that wanted to flow behind it. He pulled into the parking lot of the closed Lima mall driving toward the back of the Victoria's Secret®. Nearby was one of 8 Sheets and Things®.

He stopped near the back door. Turning around, he looked at. "I…" he paused, looking at the leather seats. "I can't anymore. Rachel is Rachel but she never talks down to me." He got out and walked to the door, knocking.

_Why is he here? I really wish Rachel had never joined Glee. Then Finn could have just gotten detention. Glee would be gone and everything would have been good._ _Now, I'm losing everything just like the vision said._

"God, why? I love you but it seems that I can't win. She focuses on herself, steals everything and people love on her. Even the one who gave her the keys likes her. All I want is peace and love. Why can't Finn love me back?" she moaned, mopping tears from her face. A gentle warmth surrounded her, prompting her to look out his window. Finn was walking over to her, smiling.

The car door opened. "Looks like he's willing. I don't know your size, so come on." He smiled a half smile.

Puzzled, she opened the door, following him around. Walking through the back door, the shelves were arrayed with boxes on boxes of Victoria's Secret® clothing. The short guy in his thirties, stocky with washboard abs and flowing black hair smiled. "Drey, madam. Finn says you are in distress. And whoa, you smell like it too."

"She's not like this. Brittany and Santana did this to her." Finn confessed, annoyed. She looked at him. _He's angry at them. It's a start but why am I here? _Then it struck her. This was a lingerie store. He was replacing her clothes. Tears started falling.

"Quinn, relax. It's all ok." Finn said softly. He looked at Drey who displayed worry. "They spiked her drink with x among other things so she been like this all night."

He handed her a handkerchief from one of the boxes, pulling off and shoving the UPC into his pocket. "I owe Finn a favor. And since you need lingerie to replace what you are wearing, I'm paying him back. So go pick what you want. It's yours. One each." He smiled brightly. Finn pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear. "I care. I just can't date you anymore."

A broad smile filled Quinn as she walked into the lit store. No one else was around. _What happened? _ Then she realized. _He does love me. Not Finn. God. At least someone does._

Morning was beating down on Rachel. As she walked the bright golden halls of Forest Hills, she yawned. People she didn't know where shouting congratulations. She beamed, absorbing the praise. It buoyed her, carried her to home room and Mr. Grace whose homework she was supposed to have had done. _I still can't believe I didn't finish it. This isn't supposed to happen!_

Mr. Grace smiled at everyone brightly. "Morning, students. As you may have heard we won our first competitive cheerleading championship in five years. What's sweeter is that it's one we have never won before. We are now home to the State All-Star champions. So I didn't have time to grade anything last night."

Everyone ooohed, beamed and sighed in relief. "What's that mean to you? Yesterday's assignment with is due today still has to be turned in. However, if you turn it in complete, you get a 100%"

Some people frowned including Andrea and Rachel who sat next to each other. "Oh well," Andrea whispered.

"However, some of you weren't able to complete it because of the victory. So if you don't have it complete, all I want from you is the answer to this question from Monday's alternate literature video. What did G'Quan write and what did G'Kar say about it? Put that answer down and you also get a 100%. Otherwise sign an empty sheet and you get a 70%." He grinned, a look of fairness about him.

Rachel sighed looking lost. Andrea looked over at her. "The dude with the spots from the beginning of the show, he read about moments and darkness while ships were being destroyed," she whispered. Rachel looked at her, "Thank you very much."

She pulled out a piece of paper from her hobo purse. After she gold-stared her signature, she wrote: 'All of life can be broken down into moments of transition and moments of revelation. This had the feeling of both. G'Quan wrote: "There is a darkness greater than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities: it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril, we can never surrender." _The future is all around us, waiting in moments of transition to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future_, or where it will take us. We know only that it is always _born in pain_.' Then she rose and handed it in. Mr. Grace looked up at her, pleased. He whispered, "I shouldn't have done this but I was giving a 100% regardless because if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won. The plane was a godsend. Thanks."

Rachel blushed. 'Thank you very much."

"I mean it. We all do. You are amazing in what have done." With that he looked to another student who beamed at her rapidly before scooting away.

_If everyone here loves me then why do I have the feeling I am fighting the darkness G'Quan wrote about. And Quinn she embodies that._

Three hours later, Rachel stood proudly as Coach Grace and Principal Domo placed the Trophy into the empty spot in display case in the CheerHouse entryway. A replica had already been placed in the school entryway trophy case along with all the other trophies. The trophy was taller than her, all golden pillars and deep stained intricately carved wood with a ponytailed girl with a leg up pom-poms in her hands and a bullhorn at her side. Inscribed at its base was '2009 state All-Star Champions: Forest Hills Wolverettes.'

Beside it was a picture of the squad with Coach Grace and the trophy in the center. She was to the left of it, beside Kaylie. Yet as she watched, the smile grew fake. _If I stay here, I concede my dream of glee winning. I want more than just singing and Broadway. I want friends too. Why is it that when I started this year I had no power and all the choices I could ever want, and now I have all the power I could ever want and no choice at all. _

Coach Grace patted her on the shoulder. Her whole expression was exuberant. "Thanks again. You don't know how much this means to all of us."

"You're welcome," she replied hiding the dismay she felt.

Brad sat in the Choir room office. He looked out the window as the students milled by, Michael W. Smith's 'Angus Dei' playing softly in the background. Looking around the office, he noticed that Will had put more items in. _I am betting that he hasn't abandoned this. That barber shop quartet won't go anywhere. Mark said so. Amazing how things change. And how they stay the same._ Shuffling the paperwork, he knew Dakota Stanley would arrive soon would arrive soon. The outcome of that would determine the direction of Glee.

Mark tapped on the glass before walking through the hallway door. "Hey is Dakota here yet?" he asked sounding professional yet making a face when he said 'Dakota'.

"No. Considering it's a professional day. There is no one here. I do expect Rachel at any time. She said she wanted Glee club to rehearse today." He smiled wistfully. "Why?"

"I was hoping to talk to him before but I will just wait and catch him after." It was then that Rachel appeared. "Hello, everyone." She smiled sounding chipper yet there was tiredness in her eyes and a slight lethargy to her motions. _She's driving herself too hard._

Mark looked at her, a mixture of worry and pleasure. "Are you still willing to go through with my plan?"

"Yes. Although it was Quinn who wanted to hire him. I just wanted to do Choreography."

"You did? I was sure we both wanted to ditch Mr. Schue," Quinn retorted from the Choir room. She looked blank and exhausted as well. Heavy perfume wafted off her.

Rachel waltzed out and confronted her. "No. I wanted him to be better. I never wanted him to quit."

She went to say something and thought better of it. "Here." She shoved an envelope with money in it into her hand. "That's the amount required to pay him." A dark smile formed. It vanished as she went to sit down. Rachel stood, counting the money, pensive.

So he walked over and whispered to her. "Word of advice?"

She looked up at him, interested.

"Watch and listen. Not only to your peers but what your spirit is telling you."

"Thank you very much, Brad," she said with a genuine smile.

Mark walked over to her. "Can you come to the office?" He asked softly.

She followed him watching Quinn who was talking to Artie and Tina who had just rolled in. He withdrew a white envelope from his blue blazer jacket pocket, holding it out to her. "Give me the one Quinn gave you. This one has a cashier's check in it."

Rachel exchanged the envelopes, worry shrouding her features. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes. Give it to Dakota when he walks in. And beware he will try to cull people. Definitely, Artie but Finn as well."

Rachel stared, her jaw set. "I'm still giving him a chance."

"I give him three minutes before he mentions his height or tries to cull someone. Please fire him. If you do I'll have one of Lacey Grimes assistants help."

Rachel paused, looking out at the assembled Glee club. Everyone was there including Finn, who smiled at her. She smiled back. "If he does what you say, I will. I need a strong glee to win." Mark smiled back as Rachel walked back out.

He looked at Brad who had gathered up his paperwork, preparing to leave. "You're leaving?" Confusion washed the delight off his face.

"Titan storm practice. They have a game to prep for." He nodded and left through the office door.

Rachel smiled as she sat. _It will all work out! We will be strong and we will win. Then I can deal with Finn and Quinn. _A shadow darkened her musing. She looked up and Quinn was standing in front of her. Her eyes were amused yet her face was blank. "Thanks for the room. It meant a lot." She whispered it before Santana walked up behind her. "As much as it pains me to say this, congratulations on your All-Star win. Your squad took down some serious contenders. I can respect that."

Kurt looked over at her with a peculiar smile, while everyone else save Finn was confused. Finn just grinned. Rachel looked unsure, eyeing her.

Santana stepped forward. "Thanks would be nice, Berry. She means it," she snapped as Dakota walked in with a bundle of papers.

"I look forward to stomping you in three weeks in Tifton," Quinn smiled a deviously. Fire lit Rachel's eyes as Quinn walked back to her seat but stood instead. Finn remained silent, yet looked disappointed.

Dakota approached Quinn who pointed to Rachel. "I believe you have my payment."

"I do." She grinned, looking over his shoulder at Mark standing in the doorway. He raised a hand then vanished.

Dakota opened the envelope, looked at the check, then smiled. "It's time for business."


	14. Chapter 14

Page | 12

Dakota opened the envelope, looked at the check, then smiled. "It's time for business. Everyone line up. You two," he gestured to Tina and Artie, "Over there. Girls together, and you, Paul Bunyan at the end." Santana chuckled as Dakota waited for Finn to move. Rachel nudged him and he went to the other end of the line.

Brad stopped in the hallway, a sense that something was wrong. Walking back he halted before entering the choir room watching from the open door. Mark stood outside as well listening. "He just started. I thought you have practice?" He whispered, surprised.

"It can wait. I feel I need to be here." He whispered back, watching.

"I have the video feed from the camera if you want." He replied still whispering, showing the Ipad sized tablet in his hand. With a finger gesture, he resized the image.

It showed. Dakota with a dour expression as he began to hand out named folders to each person expect Artie who he faked out. Artie threw up his hands then look as he continued down the row. "OK. Please examine your personalize menus. This is what you will be eating for the next six months."

Brad frowned. Mark shook his head, irritation on his face.

Mercedes stared at the stylized print out. "Um, mine just says 'coffee'"

Dakota, who was walking back down the row, looks over at her. "Um hmm." His expression was dark, mean, filled with 'isn't that obvious'.

Rachel grimaced at hers. "What's smelt?"

"A pungent, lo-carb freshwater fish." Dakota responded snarkily approaching her with a wave of his hand. It was obvious, that he was actually shorter than her.

Brad looked over at Mark, who seemed disgusted and looking at a clock in the corner. "Smelt is using in Dim Sum and sushi. Tiny fish. He's being an ass."

"Is he a little person?" Brad asked softly, curious.

"Don't know. Probably. Doesn't matter."

Rachel looked horrified.

"Alright, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough." He remarked.

"At what?" Artie asked, confused. Tina looked shocked. Mercedes looked dour. Rachel sighed, disappointed. Finn continued to stare at his menu with was in French. He looked up, annoyed. Quinn seemed amused as did Santana. Brittany was blank. The only one who was happy was Mark. He shut of the clock. "One minute. New record there, buddy," he whispered. Brad looked hat him horrified.

"I told Rachel he would cull someone in the first three minutes. She said she would fire him if she did." He seemed pleased with himself.

Brad blew a sigh of relief.

"At walking," Dakota said, staring annoyance. "Can't be wheeling you around every number. It throws off the whole dynamic and its depressing." He looked disgusted. Mark and Brad missed the explanation with their talk coming in at 'it's depressing'.

"So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked with her characteristic swagger. She threw a thumb at his direction.

"Um hmm," Dakota responded, hands on hips, black folder tucked beside one. "Also you has got to go, FF."

She looked shocked, her head whipping around.

"No, no," he dodged back as she whipped a fist by but was nowhere near him.

Kurt shouted angrily. "You can't kick people out of Glee club because of the way they look." Mercedes looked over at him, pleased.

Dakota halted in front of him, leaning his hand on his chin briefly. "Why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second."

Tina looked horrified. Disappointment echoed on Artie and Mercedes faces. Quinn was amused, trying not to laugh. Brittany stood silently, but was smiling as well. Santana sniffed, trying to hide the chuckle.

Rachel was horrified and disgusted as was Finn. Yet, she remained silent. Brad noticed she had that 'I really messed this up' look. He pointed to it on the pad. "When you see that, she believes she messed it up. Don't confront her. Let her fix it."

"You three, you're great. You're perfect. Don't change a thing." He said as he walked by, with a hand wave.

"Uh, you, nose job." He said as he moved. Finn had enough.

"Now, hold on a second," he shouted.

"What," he said, interrupting him. "What was that Frankenteen? Why don't you wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you're dragging on the ground" Dakota said, after making a hand to the ear gesture.

"What's wrong with you?" Finn retorted, indignant. He looked to Rachel then back.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Dakota responded, mirroring the indignation. "What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature." He bellowed, gesturing with his hands.

Mark and Brittany said at the same time, "He looks like one too." Santana laughed, covering her face.

Rachel looked at Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Quinn's smugness and Santana's laughter bothered her. She looked to Finn worry and fear obvious.

Dakota shifted and looked out at all of them, raising his hands in placating gesture. "Am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong because I thought you wanted someone who respected you enough to tell you the truth?" As he walked forward, he patted himself then made the ok hand gesture. "But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmmh?"

Quinn's joy evaporated as he said 'confidence'. Her countenance fell. Santana still held her smile. Everyone seemed tired of him; disgusted, angry, frustrated. Brittany was distracted, noticing Brad at the doorway before he vanished back around.

The hesitation in Rachel perplexed Mark. He scrubbed his chin. "She's not freaked out enough. She still thinks everyone will stay. But they won't. Watch," Brad said softly.

"Maybe you need someone who'll lie to you, tell you things like 'You got what it takes,'" He paced the distance of three people in the line pausing near Santana and Rachel. The disquiet Rachel echoed caught Mark as well. "Do it." He whispered. "Kick him to the curb." Brad looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed, displeased. Rachel glanced around, searching. "That's my girl. You can figure it out." Mark cheered privately.

"But you know what? As far as I can see," Dakota continued; his hands out in mock shock, "you don't. So why don't you take a little second, that a breather and ask yourself," He paused in front of a saddened, apprehensive Rachel, "do I want to be a winner or not."

As he said that, Rachel looked at Quinn, Brittany and Santana who all smiled darkly at her. Dakota was smiling, expecting her to agree with him.

Brad frowned. "Do what's in your heart not in your mind. Listen to your heart." Mark looked at him and realized that he might be reading her wrong and the speech was designed to have her do his dirty work. Disgust rolled across his face. Brad glanced quickly. "You either have faith in her or you are using her for your own goals. Will believes the second, I the first so which is it?" If came out matter of fact, quickly while the pause hung in the air.

"The first. She will not abandon them. Will they abandon her?  
Brad frowned, "Yes. See."

"Screw this, I quit," Finn said to Rachel's horror. "Me, tttt-too," Tina followed. Brittany smiled, eminently pleased. Quinn seemed disappointed, Santana silent, distant.

"Let's roll, Artie," Mercedes said as she threw her folder on his lap.

Dakota seemed shocked. "That's great, separate the wheat from the chaff. Perfect!"

"Wait!" Rachel begged as Kurt walked by. Finn paused at the door, turning. Everyone else turned as well. "Barbara Streisand," she said, rapidly thinking of something. "When Barbara was a young ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star she would have to have a nose job." She turned from them to stare at Dakota with a more haughty posture. The folder was at her waist still. Quinn watched silently realizing Rachel was right. Brittany seemed disappointed as did Santana.

"Where is this going, Yentl?" Dakota asked sharply.

"Where this is going is that," she looked over at everyone standing by the door, "We don't need you." She shook her head softly as she said it. She glanced up and around the choir room. "Let's face it." She grinned. "We will never as good as dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We are going to win because we are different." She connected to Finn, smiling at him. He caught it and smiled back. "And that's makes us special." She nodded, annunciating it.

"They told J-lo her booty was too big," Mercedes remarked then returned to her spot.

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed," Artie said as he wheeled him back over.

"Jim Abbot," Finn said as he walked back over beside her.

"I have no idea who that is," Kurt said watching him.

"He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankees. He pitched a no-hitter." Pride filled his words as he spoke. He grinned at Rachel who smiled brightly back.

Brad looked at Mark. "Looks like we were both right. She managed to pull them back in."

"She hasn't fired him yet," Mark reminded.

"She will. She realizes what she did was wrong for the team even if it was right for her and Quinn." Mark looked at him, differently. "How do you know so much about her? You act as if she's your niece or something."

Dakota looked at them all. He was clearly disappointed, rubbing his left temple with his hand. "So misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it too. That's great. What's your point?" He looked at Finn.

Rachel wheeled around, irritation filled her words. "Our point is…" she walked over to him and stopped right in his face. "You're fired. And I'm taller than you."

"Barely," Dakota grumbles before storming out with his paperwork. Mark looked over at Brad, smiled and said 'Got to go. I need my money back." And he tucked the viewer under his arm as he sprinted off.

Finn walked back over to Rachel as everyone looked pleased. "So should we rehearse today or what?" He asked as everyone smiled, pleased. She nodded. Brad walked back in looking like he had left his notes. Looking around, he smiled at them. "Where's Dakota?"

"I fired him," Rachel bubbled, delighted.

"He decided Artie and Mercedes weren't worthy so he kicked them out. Rachel convinced us to stay?" Kurt said. Brad eyed him. "Really. So I gather you want to practice?"

Everyone nodded. Finn can you go out to the field and let Janna know I'm staying here?"

He nodded then left. Walking down the hall, he saw Mark talking to Dakota. Pausing, he listened. "Did I not tell not to ever be in the same place as me if you wanted to continue this sham of a business?" he said, sharply without raised voice. "So you decide to find the latest person I signed and tell her she's no good. That's what I heard."

Dakota leaned back from the words, his hands in a defensive posture. "I didn't know. She didn't mention this."

"You didn't ask. You just assumed. So I suggest you disappear before I decide to inform the media that you steal routines. Money!" He held out his hand.

Dakota hung his head. "I need that."

"Where do you think she got it from?" Mark remarked.

He slapped the envelope into Mark's palm. Mark opened the envelope, verified the check was still there. He noticed Finn as he slid the envelope back into his blazer pocket. He grinned like a shark devouring prey. _I think I need to be elsewhere. _ Finn nodded and hustled down another hall to the field and Janna.

An hour later, Finn walked over to Rachel. She was flushed and sweaty yet still overjoyed by their victory. Everyone else has exited except Quinn who was standing at the other door talking to Santana. "What are you doing tonight?"

Quinn sighed loudly, wounded. "At least you could have the decency to ask her, out of my presence."

Finn blushed, looked over at her. "I know what Mr. Schuester had been doing with his time." He paused, looked back to Rachel with a half-smile as she wiped the sweat from her brow with golden towel. "I was wondering if you wanted to see me…"

"What?" they both asked hastily.

"Accafellas! It's the boy band Mr. Schuester founded. We are performing for the PTA tonight at the performing arts center."

Rachel's face fell. "I can't go. Forest Hills is having a ceremony celebrating our first cheerleading win in five years. Since I am a lieutenant, I am expected."

Quinn chuckled. Rachel glared at her, her jaw set, hands on hips. "It's the first of three. Take Quinn. Otherwise, she might get another cake facial."

Quinn marched over to her position, all mirth drained away. "You ruined a $500 dress. And I got blamed for it. You're a bitch." She took the Gatorade® she had been drinking and threw it into her face.

Rachel wiped her eyes with the towel. "You're a cliché. You're Lindsey Lohan."

"You're a succubus!" Quinn screamed. Rachel slapped her.

"Enough!" Finn shouted, stepping between them. They were both shocked silent, staring at him. Rachel folded her arms under her bust while Quinn rested hers on her hips. Both held a defiant pose. "Look. I understand. Please, can you both quit attacking each other? It's old and not fun."

He raised his hand when Rachel when to speak, simply locking compassionate eyes with her. Quinn stood staring blank, wounded fury in her eyes. "Be civil, please?" he pleaded.

The sound of a single person clapping caught them all off guard. Finn looked rapidly over. Puck stood at the back doorway amused. Rachel stared, annoyed. Quinn watched, amused with sad eyes. "So you finally are doing something, huh?"

Rachel shifted her gaze to Quinn, focused. Then she turned to Puck. "Go away, Puck. This is the Choir room."

"I know what it is. I'm just here to pick up Finn here." He said with a smarmy grin.

"Then you don't mind us practicing." Rachel retorted. He glanced at Quinn who was acting peculiar but ignored it.

Rachel groaned inwardly. _Why are you here? Really? _ A soft shake of her head and she focused on the lines again. The music arranged itself in her head, yet Quinn kept acting odd. This mixture of anger, fear and sorrow radiated. _What to do? That song is perfect, accapella. _ A final glance at Quinn who still stared at Puck whose smarmy smirk disgusted her more than Jacob. _He knows something because lately he won't leave me alone. I hope he doesn't know I have a contract yet. _

She cleared her throat, inhaled, letting it flow.

"Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute it's 'love',

And suddenly it's like a battlefield,"

Quinn shot a look at Rachel who winked. She turned from staring at Puck to watching her. _Yes, follow my cues. As much as I don't like you, I like him less. _ Quinn placed her hand on Finn, turning him to face her.

"One word turns into a war

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?

My world's nothing when you don't

I'm not here without a shield

Can't go back now,"

Jealousy crept across Rachel's face when surprised joy crossed Finn's. Glancing away, she caught Puck nearly fall off the door frame, from the shock. _Apparently he didn't know we could sing. _ Stepping over to Finn, she connected with him briefly as Quinn finished her last line.

Together:

"Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now,

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for,"

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

Quinn: "A battlefield," Rachel: "a battlefield?"

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

Quinn: "A battlefield," Rachel: "a battlefield?

Why does love always feel like…?"

She caught a glance of Mark running down the hall, and smiled broadly. Finn seemed pleased yet befuddled by the attention. A glance at Quinn showed the gaze she shot at Puck. _There is something between them. Something like what me and Finn have? _Quinn looked to Rachel then back to Finn, emotions guarded.

"Can't swallow our pride

Neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose

What we had, oh no,"

Rachel looked at the three of them. She then took Finn's hand staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now,

"I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for,"

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

Quinn: "A battlefield," Rachel: "a battlefield?"

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

Quinn: "A battlefield," Rachel: "a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor."

Get your armor, Get your armor."

Rachel flashed an easy smile at Quinn and nodded her head as the cue. She then smiled at Puck before turning back to Finn and sliding beside him, leaning her head on his shoulders. He looked at her, delight and fear on his face. Puck's grin held laughter.

Quinn stared at her, brow furrowed. Eyes filled with jealousy, she continued.

"I guess you better go and get your armor

Get your armor, Get your armor

I guess you better go and get your armor…"

Her gaze moved to Finn, the jealousy dissipating to sorrow and pain. He caught her and smiled. Her breath caught and hung inside her chest. It was an easy smile, full of good humor.

"We could pretend that we are friends tonight,

Oh, oh, oh,

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

'Cause baby, we don't have to fight,

And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

A battlefield, a battlefield.

Quinn's gaze fell back on Puck briefly as she sang the chorus, yet it didn't stay. It fell on Rachel, as she halted in front of her. She pushed off of Finn. Jealousy echoed in her eyes.

"I guess you better go and get your armor…

Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

Quinn: "A battlefield," Rachel: "a battlefield?"

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

Quinn: "A battlefield," Rachel: "a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor.

Get your armor, Get your armor."

Quinn: "Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

Rachel: "Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

Quinn, out of breath, stared down Rachel with all her frustration and jealousy, yet she finished with:

"I never meant to start a war,

Don't even know what we're fighting for"

Rachel, amused, finished as loud as she started.

"I never meant to start a war,

Don't even know what we're fighting for."

"Him," Rachel whispered to herself, as she glared at Puck. "Enjoy the show?" She retorted with short breaths.

He clapped softly. "A lot."

Quinn stepped in front of her gaze. Still short of breath herself, she paused before speaking. "Look. I don't like you. But I can respect you."

"I can too," she said as she wiped the sheen of sweat that misted her forehead.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked. Rachel shook her head as Puck did the same. "Thank you very much but I won't be here. It's Rosh Hashanah, so I won't be going to school. However, since I am hosting our feast at Wolverettes CheerHouse I will be over there. It's a professional day there." She grinned, pleased. Puck seemed surprised.

Quinn looked to Finn, pouting. "You'll be there?"

"Yes," he said, unsure. Rachel shot him a sharp look.

"Can I come?" Puck asked out of the blue.

A deep sigh echoed from Rachel. She stared at him then said, "Yes. Dress up. Famous people will be there. And," She gave him a look that conveyed that this was a serious matter, "DON'T EMBARRASS ME. This isn't here. You are a guest. Understand, Noah?"

He bristled when she said his given name. Yet amongst the frown there was the tall and lean physique, complete with whipcord muscles. He wore faded and well-worn Levi's® jeans with a T-shirt that looked like it had once been black, but now was more a soft charcoal. _I see why Quinn is attracted but he's still the bully who slushied me daily. _"Ok, done. But I'm taking Quinn with me."

"Why?" she yelled as if stuck. Quinn looked at him like he slapped her. She shook her head vigorously.

"Because I think she should experience it correctly. Or do you have a problem with that?"

"I won't be welcome, Puck. Her dads hate me." She stared at Rachel daring her to deny in. Rachel threw her arms up, then folded them in silent protest.

He looked at her. "I don't care. If it's real, they'll let it pass." He looked at the wall clock then at Finn, "We need to go. We'll be late." Finn looked at Quinn. She shrugged. "I'll be there." He smiled at Rachel, "see you tomorrow?"

She grinned back. "Tomorrow." And she watched them leave following out a different door.

Quinn walked towards Coach Sylvester's office after she met up with Brittany and Santana. On the way, Mark passed by them, stopped then turned around. "Ladies?" He called out.

Quinn stopped and turned around. _What does he want? _She droned to herself. _It's bad enough that Rachel keeps winning but this is too much. Yet I have to keep the peace if I want anyone out of my life. _ She pasted on a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Now that Dakota Stanley is gone, you have your glee club back. That's which your facility advisor as well. I'm not supporting that album he made and neither is anyone else I talked to. Frankly, they thought it was hilarious. It'll be the highlight of the next 'Interscope 'How not to make an album'' conference next month. So he'll be back, Monday. Tell your coach that. Got to run."

Santana shouted as he turned away. "What about the money?"

"Taken care of. Breadstix on me." He said, tossing a business card in the air as he ran.

She ran up, scooping up the card. It had his signature on it. She clutched it like it was a hundred dollars. Quinn frowned at her. "Shall we?" They nodded, continuing on to Coach Sylvester's office.

"What can I do for you ladies? I expected a late night." Coach Sylvester said, surprised. She stood, polishing a trophy, in a bright blue Addias tracksuit.

Quinn frowned, her mood solemn. "Rachel fired him after he kicked out Artie and Mercedes. Mr. Schuester will be back on Monday because no one will support his album. And the club is strong as a result."

Coach Sylvester sat the trophy back in its spot, dropped the rag on the floor and sat down frowning. She looked at Santana, who nodded. Brittany remained outside. _I will never understand how she does that. Just vanishes._

"So let me get this straight. The club got rid of Dakota Stanley. Mr. Schuester is back and they're busy at work on a new number more confident than ever? This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits."

Quinn and Santana look at each other and hesitantly do so.

"That's the smell of failure. And it's stinking up my office," she said after they finished. She stared at them disappointed, grabbed her glasses off her desk and began to write on official stationary. "I am revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the season."

Santana broke down in sobs as Quinn looked on at her. She rose and rushed out. Quinn got up as well and walked to the door. _This isn't right. If I am losing, I want, at least, my dignity. _ "Ms. Sylvester, I want to thank you," she said in a bright tone.

Coach Sylvester looked up, taking off her glasses. "For what?" she said gruffly.

"For teaching me a valuable life lesson," snark floated under the words as she stood there, poised. Confidence buoyed her. "When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down." Then she turned and walked out, pleased. _Monday, He'll be back. Do I believe in myself? Yes. That one girl who I didn't even know gave Rachel keys because she believed in her. That guy believed in Finn enough to give me free clothes. The Graverobber believed in me enough to save me as did Finn, even if he doesn't love me anymore. I need to believe in me. There's a baby here so I need to make a choice. _

She stopped at her locker, the halls empty. A note to the local 'Planned Parenthood' fluttered out. She crushed it in her hands. _I am pregnant. Two doctors said so. Graverobber knew it. _ "I know you are there. I didn't want you. I didn't plan on you but I won't kill you either. I can't. I'm not like that."

A '40 days for life' flyer fluttered down as she pulled out her books for the homework assignments. She shoved it back it. "God, I need your help." She rubbed her stomach. "What am I going to do?" Shutting the locker door, she walked out silently, wondering. _I can't tell Puck. Never. He's such a Lima loser. Finn will help. But he's with Rachel. Unless it's his. The hot tub! He went off in the hot tub. And he will believe it."_


	15. Chapter 15

Page | 17

Most people who went to Elida knew that the CheerHouse was a small multipurpose facility dedicated to one of the two things Elida did well, Competitive Cheerleading. On several occasions the practice area had been converted to an open meeting area. PTA meetings were held there. So had other minor functions. It allowed the Gymnasium to remain for big events and the auditorium for the Dramatics: the drama club. However, never since it had been built had it been converted in less than 24 hours. A simple PTA function was being transformed into a major celebration. And then on top of that, the crew from Bravo's 'Top Chef' arrived. It was madness.

Brad stood next to Coach Grace watching the transformation, relieved. _I wish I'd been honest. I bet Janna was confused when Finn told her that I wasn't coming when she already knew I wasn't coming. She was handling it. Still, I have to be better about that._ "You must be pleased," he remarked as the sparkling gold and ebony tiles under the mats were exposed.

"As much as when you won the 5A Band tourney in '08." She spoke hopefully, her unzipped black and Golden Lycra® athletic jacket shimmering under the fluorescents. A ruffled pink blouse peeked out resting on a similar pink skirt. Her honey golden hair fell into a cable banded several times to her ankles.

Wistful expressed cloaked Brad's face. "That was wonderful. It was also before budget cuts ended the possibility for the foreseeable future." Frustration undercut his light tone. "Still, shape of things to come?"

"I hope so. Thank you so much for her. I really think the school board would have pulled funding if we didn't win this year. Her routine, the musical choices she brings, it's a breath of fresh air. The Balors adore her. That itself is a sign because they adored no one. She's already into their elite group."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "Elite group?"

"They aren't a democracy. Only the best can be captain. And they have been for the last two. They are juniors. So they choose their lieutenants and tattooed them via Andrea's brother. Don't like it, but it forms a tighter bond with is good. Rachel has one on her right wrist like they do. It's a star and claw."

Brad pondered that. _I never pictured Rachel going for a tattoo. That must have been interesting._

"Hard, sharp and pressing doesn't begin to describe the Balors outside of the squad. Yet, Rachel mellowed them. So will she be here tonight?" Genuine worry lined her eyes.

"I believe so. Dakota got fired for trying to diminish other glee members."

Angela relaxed. "Good. Because she's the reason this is a celebration."

Forty five minutes later, Rachel walked in, steaming maroon Starbucks® mug of coffee in her hand. The exhaustion she felt was well hidden but cropped up as bags under her eyes. The foundation and golden eyeshadow masked the color but that those who knew her knew. She held a memo from Coach Grace sent to every student during home room informing them of the change in the type and style of the PTA meeting tonight. Tonight was a celebration instead. And awards banquet with the award already given. So she had planned to dress in a new tusk rose lacey pointelle dress by 'Marc by Marc Jacobs®' along with gold knee length stockings and her favorite grey flats. Only a note was lying on her bed, a top a shoe box and a dress box. The box was a cream white that sparkled in the room light. It sported a red and golden bow that perfectly fit the box. Inside the box, with its stylized script was a perfectly size midnight blue Oscar de la Renta floor length gown. It sported exquisitely structured, tailored and rich lace spiral ruffles from the knees down. The dusky ash toned shoe box was from Christian Louboutin. Inside, nestled in the soft creamy paper were navy blue rosella ballerina flats.

Containing the squealing to read the note, Rachel shook with joy. It simply read, "A strong woman deserves beauty. It's time for yours. Enjoy. You deserve it." A quick online search netted a staggering total. So when she walked in, beaming, mouths dropped. A vision of staggering beauty she knew she projected. _I don't really feel beauty. I know I look in this wonderful feeling dress but still, my nose and my waist and my feet. I don't feel pretty. _ Still she held her chin high. Her chestnut hair was down and tousled as she scanned the crowd looking for Kesha Sebert who promised she would be here to talk. Or Mark who also wanted to talk. Or her dads who were proud.

Rachel exhaled, her pent up breath as she saw Kesha approach. _I thought it was all a dream. Tik-tok is good and fun but it's not something I'd sing either. I'm not like that. I won't ever be like that. _The tall, dirty blond wore a William Rast's soft black jacket, LNA's bone white oversized scoop cut top and Haleh Nematzadeh's black slit leggings. The slits ran vertical all the way up her thighs. Noir bracelets hung off her wrist and Brian Atwood creamy umber leather boots finished her punk chic outfit. Badgley Mischka hoop earrings revealed themselves when she stroked the wavy curls out of her eyes. The hair was bed head messy but she seemed pleased about it. _She has less makeup than me. Lip gloss only. That's good. I was wondering._

"You make me jealous sometimes," she quipped with a throaty southern twang, surprised and amused by the gown. "It's nice though."

_Is that a good thing? Because I don't seem to know you. I found the Women's wear daily article and the song. Mark seemed to know of you but not you. Something about worker bee, Florida and Dr. Luke._ "So what song did you think was best?"

Kesha popped open the zippered binder she was carrying. "We R who We R. I wrote it a few days ago to address gay teen suicide." He face fell when she said that, taking on a sad cast.

"Really?" Rachel said with wide eyes. "I have two gay dads. I know what all the persecution is. I would love to sing that song with you. Thank you so very much for sharing."

"Yes, Thanks for sharing," Mark said from behind Kesha. She wheeled around. "Mark Conner! Well…" then she cursed a blue streak. "You represent Rachel?"

"I do," he said as he moved around to her. "I'm also managing her until she's 18 and can get one on her own. So business arrangements go through me." He held a serious eye on her. She frowned in thought but didn't wither. Nor did she grab the sheet music back. "So, will you let her do it?"

"I talked to Dr. Luke. He was amused. He didn't know she was signed to me. He though she was unsigned or in the fold. So yes, but…" He looked at Rachel and smiled. "It will be on her album first. I will try to synchronize the releases simultaneously. You know about dilution in airplay. It never works. She might get the lion's share. Or an award and you won't."

Kesha beamed at him, a twisted smirk. "We are singing it together."

Mark shook his head, his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ok, but be careful she will eclipse your voice."

"I listened to her YouTube. We will be fine." She turned to Rachel, "It took balls to get him to sing 'Eternal flame' with you. Hold onto him. Gotta fly." She smiled as she hustled away. Rachel sipped her coffee. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to. She's on the way up and she seems determined to drag you with her. That's excellent. Not what I had in mind but excellent. However, this is a one-time deal. She's an RCA person. I had to get Ron to approve it on their end. I fortunately can approve things on mine because I still have favors from 'Supertight'. Jackie Q might have been a mess but she was great money and Karma."

Rachel frowned at him, huffy. "Is that all I am? Money?"

"No you are far more than that. You have a potential she never will. She can sing, dance and write her own music but you can sing anything. I bet you and Finn could sing 'Baby, It's cold outside' if I got the sheet music. I heard the accapella version of 'Battlefield'. Color flooded Rachel's cheeks. She looked around the nearly empty practice area now filled with ornately decorated tables and chairs. "That was private."

"Sorry?" Mark hedged. "I have to go find the Bravo people so…" He felt his jacket pocket. Pulling out the envelope, he noticed she held her gold glitter and starred clutch. "I believe this is yours. And you do look amazingly beautiful." He handed the envelope with the $8000 back to her. With a quick smile, he ran off.

The slowly assembling crowd of cheerleaders, football players, their parents in the Sunday best, boosters and others including someone she though she recognized from the 'Deaf Lime' mingled and whispered. Eyes widened when they saw her. Still it was draining her and while it didn't show to strangers, it showed to those who knew.

Emily and Kaylie ran up to her, hugged her then stepped back marveling at her dress. She pirouetted around, giggly delight radiating off her.

"If I wasn't seeing it, I'd think I was dreaming. Whose is that?" Emily asked, sporting a shaggy updo and a vibrant purple one-shoulder dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places.

Rachel grinned. "Oscar de la Renta. Mark got it for me. And the shoes! They are Christian Louboutin! Aren't they fabulous?" She raised her left leg to show them off.

They both nodded in unison. "It's amazing. Here we were worried we would be outshining everyone," Kaylie chuckled after she spoke. Her shoulder length ringlets rested on a flirty floral mini dress with a fitted bodice and a full skirt. She made her dress the main attraction and lengthened her legs by wearing a pair of nude strappy "Madera" like sandals. "You are beyond beautiful tonight."

Rachel winced briefly, but said "Thank you very much," to cover. However, they saw. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired," she brushed it off. "None of this," she waved her arms around, "Would have happened if you hadn't agreed."

Emily smiled, shook her head. "No, this wouldn't have happened without you. There's something magical about you. Your drive for perfection, your overzealousness, your bossiness. You fit here. You belong." She reached out and hugged her again. Kaylie grinned, leaned in and hugged them. "McKinley is missing the magic."

Coach Grace, in a slinky white gown that accentuated her petite figure, came over silently. She snapped a picture with her camera before announcing her presence. Rachel looked up at her grinning and Coach Grace's fell open with dress lust. "Wow! I never expected to see another one of those again. How does it feel?"

"Glorious. It's Oscar de la Renta." She chirped.

"I know Rachel. I own one. I got it after I won worlds in '87. I was a little older than you. So Mark or your dads?" She said swiftly, catching a older lady walking towards them out of the corner of her eye.

"Mark. He called me a strong woman."

The woman, crow's feet around her umber toned eyes and heavy foundation around her slightly sagging cheeks and neck was small in stature as well. She looked over Rachel, raised her eyebrows. "Don't ever be ashamed of that. Strong powerful women get what they want and always win. Beth Roberts," She extended her hand. Rachel eyed as she shook her hand. "Thank you. I'm Rachel Berry."

"I know. Angela told me about you. So I did a little research. My daughter subscribes to your YouTube channel and is a MySpace friend. She'll be excited that I met you."

Rachel seemed puzzled. "I don't have that many subscribers."

Beth chuckled. "You will soon enough." She looked to Angela.

"I need to mention that Beth is the Executive Vice President of

NBC Universal Cable Entertainment and Universal Cable Productions Business Affairs," Angela said amused as she spilled that mouthful.

"I approved the taping of Bravo's 'Top Chef: Food across America' shooting here. The whole episode is here in Lima and Elida." She looked to the ladies, then across the room. She frowned briefly but shrugged. "Business is business so if you will excuse me ladies."

She walked towards a nondescript man in a blue off the shelf suit and tie. Rachel watched unsure. "You know her?" she said bluntly.

"I called in an old favor. So yes, I did. Now I have to go. Ladies, behave." She laughed, hugged them and then walked off towards Brad.

Rachel watched as he walked to her, briefly spoke, noticed Rachel and then approached. He looked her over, a sappy grin on his face. "Words can't express how proud I am of you this moment. You are exquisitely beautiful."

"Thank you very much. I want to also thank you for all the support you provide. I know no one in glee even says thanks or anything really…" she began to ramble when he held up a hand. "This event is about the Wolverettes of which you are one of its leaders," he enunciated the word, his eyes shining. "It is not about me. We can talk tomorrow, if you like. I do need to give you this."  
He handled over the rolled parchment tied with red and gold sparkled ribbon. "It's from Sarah. You remember her, right?" He held a peculiar expression which fell to relief when she said, "Yes, she was that nice lady I met at the Michael W. Smith concert in Toronto."

Emily and Kaylie seemed perplexed. "Who's that?" Kaylie asked.

Andrea walked over dressed in a sensational black polka dot pin-up dress with halter neck straps tied in a bow at the base of her neck. A satin ribbon tie waist and patent black flats finished the ensemble. They scanned and evaluated the sexy, flattering pin-up cut and pretty polka dot print with an approving smile. "It has a real 1950's retro feel," Emily chirped. Kaylie flashed a devious grin. "That dress has extra rockabilly edge, and you pulled it off." Andrea pirouetted around, pleased. Finally she went to answer the question and froze. Her mouth fell open when she realized what Rachel wore. "OMG! OMG! THAT'S OSCAR DE LA RENTA!" she shouted, calling attention to herself and them. Rachel's dads noticed her and began to filter over. "How?"

"Mark bought them as a gift for me. Shoes too." She flashed the flats. Andrea's eyes lit following her. "You are so lucky!" she fanned herself. "Anyway, Michael W. Smith a seminal Christian singer and performer. You tow are missing out."

Brad frowned, poking Rachel. "I have to go talk with your dads. I'll be back. I assume you know which table to sit at?" Rachel nodded. He walked off towards them and they paused just out of earshot.

Andrea stared at Rachel, "You're wearing little makeup for that. Only eyeliner and lip gloss?"

"I don't like it that much and I honestly can't do it well. No mother to teach me," she sighed. _One of the many things, I would have liked to have learned. Also the surprise about my period is another. And I will remember Dad Hiram's face when he caught me in the medical database when I was 11._

"I can remedy that," Andrea said gesturing towards the bathrooms.

"Not before I get a chance to greet my favorite lady outside my wife," Erastus said as he stopped behind her. Rachel wheeled around, the dress ruffles fluttering. Erastus scanned her, his caramel toned eyes floating across the spots. He was in the same outfit as earlier only without the toque and apron. "A vision of angelic beauty, if I do say so. So who are these people struggling to pull you away?"

Andrea stopped, frowning. "Hi, Andrea Dawson. This is Emily and Kaylie Balor," She gestured to them standing beside her with a seemingly odd amused grin. She extended her hand politely. He shook it gingerly. Then she stood waiting. "We need to get ready for the ceremony. Excuse me. Rachel?"

She looked over at her, concerned. "Hold on." _I just want to be polite. He's the reason there is food tomorrow here. _"How's the show…Top Chef?"

Erastus chuckled. "Yes. Top Chef. I won the quick-fire challenge yesterday. So for the Challenge tomorrow, I have the option to let my team serve first. I took it."

She smiled back. "Good. I look forward to seeing your take on our traditional Jewish foods."

"Chef Haim Cohen was pleased, so I suspect that your dads and you should be too. You are the guests of honor for this." He caught Andrea's agitation. "I will let you go. Congratulations on your victory. You all deserve it."

As he walked off, Andrea sighed in relief. "We have 10 minutes to make you more beautiful than you already are. I don't if I can," she smirked. As Rachel and her trotted to the ladies room, she frowned. _I wonder what Finn is doing. I wanted him to see me more than anyone else._

Finn was in the dressing room of the center, getting ready for their performance. Dressed in a rented black bow tie, single-breasted, ventless ebony mohair jacket, Marcella shirt and loopless sable trousers, he walked around the dressing room, anxious. _It's not like you haven't performed in front of a crowd before. This is no different than the 'Deaf Lime'. So what, Josh Groban is here? The way Rachel is a fame magnet; I would have met him eventually. _Stopping by Coach Tanaka's mirror, he noticed him with mascara, trying to put it on. He was wearing almost the exact same thing.

"Wait. We have to wear mascara," he said in shock as he leaned around to watch him.

"Daddy says it makes our eyes pop," Coach said to him as he stopped and turned.

He stepped back, disgust flashing across his face. "Right," he whispered to himself. _Hell no. I am not putting mascara on. _He focused on the floor, practicing the steps when Puck walked up behind him in a similar black tux with bow tie.

"There is a lot of moms out there, right?" He said with a lusty smile.

Finn grinned broadly at Puck. _And you are going to hit on the lonely ones, aren't you. _Mr. Schuester approached, wearing a black smoking jacket and dress shirt with collar unbuttoned.

"Guys. Don't worry about it. Just get into the zone. It's going to be fun. Believe me," He raised an index finger. Puck watched with a Cheshire cat like grin. "You will remember this day for the rest of your life." Finn glanced down at Mr. Schuester's patent leather shoes while he straightened Finn's tie.

"Mr. Schue…" he said when he looked up.

"I know. You're nervous."

"No, that isn't what I wanted to tell you," he said seriously as Mr. Schuester brushed stray hairs off the shoulders of the jacket.

"It's just thanks, for believing in me." He displayed a half smile that Mr. Schuester smiled back to. He patted him on the chest as Sandy Ryerson rushed in shouting, "He's here!" Mr. Schuester walked over to him, a look of mild stress at Ryerson's delight.

"He's here!" Sandy kept pointing to the seating area. "Josh Groban is here!" he breathed heavy. His suit was wrinkled from the rushing but looked almost exactly Finn's. "Front row, big brown eyes, cute as a buttermilk biscuit. I barfed."

_ Eww, guys are not cute. Then again neither are buttermilk biscuits. Wish I ate before rehearsal. Rachel makes great biscuits. Wonder if they are buttermilk? I bet she looks sexy. Well, she always does in her uniform._ The image of Rachel in her all-star uniform put a bright smile on his face.

"He actually came? I can't believe it." Mr. Schuester said incredulous.

"Gentlemen, forget every experience you've ever had in your drab little lives." He waved his arms open then pointed them down swiftly. "This is the most important thing you will ever do." _Really? I doubt that. _An image of the signed contract, of the 'Deaf Lime' and Juicy J, of Mark Conners, of Rachel's ability to draw celebrities to her, and he frowned. _ No, Josh is just one more celebrity. If this goes through, I will have to contact Mark. Otherwise, it's fun and I don't have to tell anyone. I wonder if Mom is out there. I told her. And Quinn. It would be nice if she did see it at least, even if we aren't dating._

Sandy threw his hands up wide. "Places!"

_I wish I knew why I feel so connected to both of them. Rachel is abrasive and overbearing. She's arrogant and demanding. Yet, she has this wonderful loyalty when you let her in. Really the plane wasn't about sticking it to Coach Sylvester and the Cheerios so much as it was having the Wolverettes win. She wanted to win, true. She always wants to win, but she wanted the team to win. And she doesn't demand it be all about her. Maybe, this is some of Mr. Schuester's fault. Of course, they support her 100% there and they've know her a month. They've known her two and they don't. I don't enough. But she burrowed a place in my heart. How can I tell her I don't want her to be my girlfriend yet? What is wrong with this we have? I keep my popularity and I get her. And I can figure out if she really loves me or I am a vehicle for her success. _Finn thought as he walked out on stage. The curtain was still down. He looked over at Puck to his left and Mr. Schuester to his right as they stood in the dark, waiting for Color Me Badd – 'I Wanna Sex You Up music to start.

_Quinn on the other hand is different. She acts all tough and strong but inside she's really beautiful. It's the choices. One thing Mom said was your choices, good or bad will follow you forever. Sadly, she chooses to be cold and judgmental as well as extremely manipulative. That day in July when I found her on the street, crying. And when she refused to go inside, I took her home. She slept on the couch. I was pissed at Puck for a week but it passed. It's just the screaming, the talking down, and the harshness were bad. I just didn't know it until Rachel and her crazy ways. She scares me! Yet, even when she's bossy it's a good bossy. She's a good kind of controlist. Quinn's a bad kind. But I still love them both. I'm afraid of what would happen if I told Rachel. Planned dates definitely! Probably a month in advance. _ He smiled at the image as the music flowed around him and the curtain floated up.

As he danced and sang, he scanned the crowd when he could. Quinn and her father, Russell was out there. So was Quinn's sister, Frannie. Surprise washed over him as he knew she lived in Chicago. Her mother was too. The crowd was normal attire and seemed to enjoy the song. They gave a standing ovation. Finn slapped Puck's shoulder happy about their performance. But even in the joy of the moment, even as he, Puck, Coach Tanaka, Mr. Schuester and Sandy Ryerson bowed, waved and high fived each other, there was a tiny part that wished Rachel had been there. _Yeah, she would have critiqued the performance. She would have said how bad the song was and suggested better. But she would do it because she genuinely wants success for me. Quinn wants me to be her token person to escape. For a while it was fun. Then it became a chore. My only wish was Rachel would talk less but that won't happen because it wouldn't be her. Wonder if she is having fun there._

Rachel relaxed once she sat down at the table. A cheese plate was sat out shaped in stars along with wheat crackers. Ravenously hungry, she began stuffing her face with them. Mark and her dads all smiled and said nothing other than, "You ok?" She nodded. Emily, Kaylie and her parents sat with Andrea's parents and laughed when they noticed Rachel being so piggy.

She looked over at them, annoyed. "I'm hungry."

"Then we are going to have to keep you away from the cake," Andrea retorted, with a smirk. Rachel grabbed a napkin to prevent spitting out as she laughed.

Finally everyone assembled at the tables. Drinks, all sparkling cider, iced tea or water were served by a polite wait staff rented for the occasion. Principal Domo approached a dais sat against the western wall with also contained the Kitchen doorway and the locker rooms. As he ascended the three gold carpeted steps, he assembled his notes. The podium was made of sugar maple, stained lightly and bore the FHHS star and pawprint. Tapping the microphone, he said 'testing' a few times as the sound guy to his right adjusted everything. Finally pleased, he smiled broadly; his wizened Asian features cast an elegant wisdom, a pose of actual discernment. _ At least he won't talk about excrement on the lawn._

"Loyal friends, students, parents, honored guests, welcome. I, Principal Ido Domo, welcome you to our award presentation banquet. I realize, for most of you, this was a last minute change. The PTA portion of this banquet will be conducted after the presentation so relax, enjoy the free meal. You paid for it." He grinned. A smattering of laughter tinkled around them as he paused.

"However, circumstances Wednesday night prompted this excellent change. And the meal, well you can thank our recipient for that." He smiled at Rachel who looked around to see who he was looking at. "But before I explain, I must attend to the yearly business."

Rachel and her dads held quizzical looks. Others seemed calm, expectant. Emily scooted over to Rachel. "A bit of history here," she whispered.

"Thank you, to the estate of the late Patrick Swayze and to Paramount Pictures for the use of the battle call, 'Wolverines!'"

Suddenly, every football player in residence shouted it together. It shocked no one. It brought numerous pride filled smiles, pumped fists and cheers.

Principal Domo waited patiently. When everyone settled down, he continued. "We here honor you. And to Hugh Jackman, Fox and Marvel comics for the right to use 'Wolverine' as our occasional unofficial mascot. And finally and most importantly, to Jacob Zion, who in 1889 decided to build a secluded citadel and preparatory school here called 'The Forest Hills of Zion'. We honor you, your memory and your legacy with every victory, every successful person who graduates and all that we do. Thank you."

Rachel glanced around. Everyone seemed polite, respectful, and serious. Emily and Kaylie's mother, Katelynn looked at Rachel pleased when he said successful person, nodding. Rachel continued analyzing the crowd, unsure about the somberness. "Relax. You are so tense." Hiram said, pushing a glass of water towards her. She gulped it down, smoothed her dress and exhaled.

"I have this feeling…"

"Relax, shortcake. It will be fine," Leroy said, taking her hand. "You had to know this would be about you." She frowned.

"I didn't do anything. It was all the team," she protested.

Mark looked shocked and bemused. She turned staring hard at him. "Not everything is about me. Most of it is. Just not everything."

Mark nodded, "Riiight."

After the solemn pause, Principal Domo continued. "Finally to our honored guests from Bravo TV, Interscope Geffen and the 12 chefs that came to compete tomorrow, welcome! We all hope success shines upon you. Now it's time to explain why this became an award banquet suddenly. For that I turn it over to our Cheerleading Coach, Angela Grace." He stepped away from the podium, sitting down in one of the four seats arrayed beside the back of the dais.

Angela walked up with poise and grace, her massive cable braid swinging like a metronome as she ascended the steps. "Thank you, Principal Domo for your excellent introduction. However, I am not the person who really belongs up here. But I am so, there you have it. Most of you know me, but for those who don't a brief history. I'm a former Olympian and Elite gymnast. I have two world titles and numerous other gymnastic titles. Twenty years ago, I came here to coach Cheerleading because I felt passionate about it being a real sport as well. A way to uplift the student and bring the concept of hard work and victory to this small area. And we succeeded until five years ago. People and forces outside our control arrayed against us. We failed to meet our goals. I know I promised at the PTA meeting in august that this year would be different. We would be victorious again. Look we are. It just took a harder road than I imagined." She scanned the crowd, found Rachel and waved her up.

"I would like to meet the women who took of herself to help this team win the championship. Rachel Berry, will you come up here," Angela said with a grin. She waved her up again.

_What? This is..applause? They are clapping because I won. Of course, I am good. _ Hiram spoke swiftly. "Don't get a big head. Remember your team mates."

So as Rachel stood she also grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her up. She shook her head. "This is your time. Go!" she hissed.

As she headed for the dais, various oohed and cat calls rang out from the dress. She smiled brightly, masking the butterflies in her stomach. Inhaling deeply, she stopped beside Angela.

"Rachel is the first cross district student in 15 yrs. in Ohio. She is also attending William McKinley High school in Lima. She was willing, not only to become a Wolverette here and drive to attend classes here but pull some of her life on hold to help us win. You see, she's a newly signed recording artist with CherryStreet Records so she normally would be leaving school entirely but instead she let us use the plane she was given to fly to LA to take us to our All-Star meet. I believe that as well as her stellar talent and the leadership of the Wolverette captains the Balor twins gave us this victory."

Rachel smiled politely, yet her eyes were wide. She connected with Mark who shrugged. _I am being applauded became I am an excellent cheerleader and team player. Quinn would have a fit. Still, I don't think I will tell them. They think little of me now. _Then it struck her. _They love me here. The only reason I am staying there is glee. Can I flip it when the period ends? Do I want to? Yes, I do._

"I've seen ups and downs. I've even got a few gray hairs from it," she chuckled. The crowd did too. "You heard my speech where I said this was going to be a down year because of our flyer tearing her ACL. Well, it's worse. Her docs say that it's a career ending injury for her. Add that to us losing our star quarterback as well, and I was faced with us using the non-competitive option to maintain funding. What you didn't know is how I found Ms. Berry. I was talking to our former Band coach Brad Ellis who is now the Band Director for the McKinley high Titan Storm as well as their Art Director at their field when I came into contact with her." She then stepped out of the away of the podium.

"Go on, tell them who you are. You've never been shy before," Angela said softly.

Rachel stepped over, the podium stopping above her bust. 'Hi. I'm Rachel, and thank you very much for your applause and love. I did this because I wanted the Wolverettes to win. I can't be a Cheerio at McKinley. They won't let me. So when Coach Grace gave me the opportunity I took it. I'm also in McKinley's glee club as well, so please come to our sectionals competition in two months. It would mean a lot to me." She sighed, inhaled, smiling genuinely. _They are watching me! They are listening to me. I want this so much to be just me. _ A silent groan as she looked to her friends who she knew deserved to be up there.

"However, this isn't my victory. This is a Wolverettes victory. Emily, Kaylie, Andrea, come up. These are our team captains and other lieutenants. If I could, all the Wolverettes would be up here. It was a team effort. Watch us as we move on to All-Star regionals in Memphis in two months on ESPN. And when we kick Cheerios rear in two weeks at Western Ohio star sectionals in Toledo!" She beamed as small trophies were brought up and handed to the girls. _I wonder what Finn is doing. I wish he was here. I miss him so much. I hope he isn't with Quinn._

Hiram chuckled, looking at Leroy and Mark. "At least she learned to share," he quipped.

"Ha! The spotlight burning bright is in her blood. She's never had true friends so it's part of her. Why exactly are we leaving her at McKinley?" Leroy commented, ignoring the horrified look on Mark's face. "Glee, gentlemen. She loves that glee club," he pointed out swiftly.

"They don't care about her. Oh yeah, Brad Ellis does. But I've met Will Schuester before. He's a tool. But we live in that district, so there was no choice until now."

"I would prefer her stay at least this year," Mark asked, scrubbing his chin.

Hiram shot a calculating gaze at him. "She's not moving, so relax. They don't have the money to resurrect Glee club here. We are sitting in it. The most that would happen is she would have a semester of all classes here. But she will always love glee. That's in her blood too." He looked at Leroy.

"What? I took Shelby to a dozen or so Broadway plays; Les Miserables, Phantom, Chicago, Cats, Gypsy, and so on. And you have to admit when we flew up to see Wicked in Broadway, Rachel was beside herself. 'It was better than Disney World' and I quote." Mark shrugged but Hiram shook his head at Leroy. "Sometimes, Leroy…"

Suddenly, Mark's phone sang two bars of 'dirrty' in distinctly Rachel's voice. Hiram and Leroy looked at each other and grinned. "I think it's time to build the studio? Unless you think it can't get done by her 16th?" Leroy asked.

"I believe so. It can be done by December." Yet Mark ignored them, focused on the phone conversation. Finally, he hung up, dialed another number and as he waited he smiled. "Looks like Finn, your daughter's erstwhile boyfriend will be coming after all."

Hiram flashed an amused frown. "Why? I don't want her addicted to him."

Leroy looked up at Rachel beaming, hugging the new tiny trophy with the kicking cheerleader on it. She seemed to be watching them bring a much larger one in. "She's stronger than that and you know it. Besides, one of the gentlemen at our firm knows Russell Fabray personally. He heard that Russell was looking for a way to cheer up his daughter because her boyfriend dumped her."

Hiram looked at him. "You're serious?" Leroy nodded. Mark shook his head as the voice on the phone picked up after the 6th ring. "Hello, Josh."

He nodded then said, "I know its short notice but I wanted you to meet my new contract Artist Rachel Berry…" He smiled deviously. "Really, you are there?" A mixture of shock and hilarity flashed across his face as he stifled his laugh. "No, there are unsigned. I plan on insuring they remain that way." He listened as Josh continued, spatter of words filtering out. "Yes, the older guys are teachers. Can you get Finn Hudson and bring him with you? I would appreciate it. He's another artist I signed."

"You signed him? He's a bit rough," the phone remarked with loud surprise.

"Yes." Mark said after returning the phone to his ear. "OK, see you in 30. Bye." As he dropped the phone back into a pocket, he grinned to himself before realizing Hiram and Leroy had heard. "Not everyone shares the opinion that Finn can sing. I see him as a car that needs work but will be good when done. Besides, Rachel's seems more relaxed when she's with him or someone else she trusts. Hiram and Leroy nodded.

The three of them held up the massive trophy as tall as Rachel was. Flash bulbs pulsed as a wave of heady applause broke over them. Rachel knew it was the custom on made to set in the school entryway case not the real one in the CheerHouse. Coach Grace leaned over and whispered. "How does it feel?"

"Wondrous." She grinned brightly, feeling on top of the world.

"The NCA trophy is even bigger. And the All-star national trophy dwarfs Emily." Emily chuckled. "It does. It's 7 feet tall."

Coach Grace stepped up to the microphone. "Principal Domo has some final words for you before we transfer to the PTA portion of the meeting and deliver the excellent meals today. Enjoy."

Rachel let go of the trophy as the handlers took it off. Following the rest of everyone off the stage, she walked back to her table. Emily hugged her before sitting down. Mark grinned at her. "I have a surprise."

"What?" she asked intrigued.

"Finn is on his way from the Lima Civic Center to here. Josh Groban was there so he is bringing him. I wanted him to meet you."

Rachel looked confused. "Ok." _Why do I have to meet everyone? I'm good on my own._ The fake smile appeared as she nodded. Hiram looked at her. "You alright?"

"Fine, just tired." She said, yawning.

"He will be here shortly," Mark replied as he rose to talk to one of the other industry people he met.

Finn was elated. _Now I know what Rachel feels like. The applause is addicting. _Puck was mumbling something about Natty light again. _Not interested in getting drunk, Puck. I have to get ready for Rachel's big day tomorrow. _Looking over at the door, he noticed Principal Figgins walking in, furrowed but pleased. "Congratulations, everyone. That made up for the food in the cafeteria. Will, I will get back to you on when he can do it again. However, the students didn't hire their choreographer so you can go back Monday."

Mr. Schuester looked at Finn. "You didn't hire Dakota?" He seemed surprised. 

"No. Rachel fired him after we all sort of bailed on her. He was going to kick out Artie and Mercedes anyway," He said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"So all that money was wasted?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I guess," Finn said with a shrug. "Can you come back?"

"I'll think about it. Depends on this. How it pans out." Mr. Schuester looked over at Sandy speaking loudly to Principal Figgins.

"I would just go into the recording studio and lay some of those tracks down." He stood clutching a bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath. Finn wrinkled his nose, frowning. "And of course I would love to play some of those bigger venues."

Looking towards the doorway, Finn noticed Josh Groban and his bodyguard walk into the dressing room. Patting Mr. Schuester, he turned and noticed them as well.

"The Palladium, Red Rocks…" Sandy continued oblivious as Mr. Schuester tapped him on the shoulder without losing eye contact with Josh. Finn stared like a 'deer in the headlights' while Puck stood with a sardonic smile. Mr. Schuester looked annoyed and Principal Figgins looked politely bored.

Turning, Sandy looked overjoyed. Josh stood with his hands in his black jean pockets. He wore a white scoop neck t shirt with obscured cursive phrase under a black suit jacket. He seemed pleased with everyone until he turned to Sandy.

"Hey, guys. I'm Josh Groban," He raised his hand in a wave. "This is my bodyguard, Lex."

Everyone waved back, still sort of shell shocked except Sandy who was brimming with gaiety.

"We were in town; I was inducting RUN DMC into the Rock and Roll Hall of fame last night, so I thought I would stop by and say hello." He looked to everyone as he said it. He seemed concerned. "So which one of you is Sandy?"

Will smiled, and rolled his hand with a slight bow toward Sandy. He raised his hand into a point towards the ceiling as he laughed. He still held the bouquet of roses.

Josh looked to his bodyguard concerned who looked back at him annoyed as Josh stepped back, folding his hands at his waist. Josh put his hands into his pockets, waiting.

"Mr. Groban, we are so honored that you came here today."

He raised his hand, his composure bothered. "I came here to tell you…"

"Yes, sir."

"Stop mailing me." He hands him a trifolded sheet of papers. "This is a restraining order. "Stop sending me nude photos. Stop calling me. I don't know how you got my number. I don't know how you got my number again after I changed it." He shook his head incredulous, looking to Lex briefly before looking back at Sandy. Finn's smile vanished as did everyone else's. Puck said 'whoa' to himself. Shock washed across Coach Tanaka's face so much he scratched his chin. Mr. Schuester looked disgusted, looking at Coach Tanaka instead of the scene. Others were laughing in the background. Only Finn continued to watch, distraught. _At least, that answers the question whether he comes back. Now I can go congratulate Rachel and see the dress every texted me about. I just don't know why she didn't._

"But I don't want any more of your edible gift baskets, locks of your hair, and I don't want to read those sonnets you wrote for me."

Will looked at Sandy even more disgusted. Lex looked down at him as Sandy's face fell, the roses dangling now. "That stuff got crazy, dude."

"We clear?" Josh emphasized. Sandy nodded, disappointed. "Thank you, gentlemen. And by the way, great show." He smiled at them giving them two thumbs up. "It like, phhft." He tossed his hands up, separating them in a mock explosion. Finn brightened up, displaying a freaked out grin. Everyone else except Sandy smiled brightly, pleased. "Explosive," Josh laughed as Mr. Schuester mock laughed back. He glanced back and forth rapidly then said softly, "Sorry," as Josh and his bodyguard left the dressing room. Everyone else frowned, crestfallen. "And that is that. It was a good run. I'll see you in glee, Monday, Finn?"

Puck poked him. "Mr. Schuester, you think I might be able to join?"

Will looked at him surprised and interested. Coach Tanaka frowned. "Oh no. I already have the quarterback on his team too. You need to cover for him."

Puck frowned. "You coming, Finn."

"No, I want to think a second. See if I can text Rachel. She won't respond." He frowned.

Principal Figgins walked over. "I guess I can tell Brad you will be in Monday?"

"Yes. Accafellas is dead." Will said morose. He walked over, grabbed his gear and left. Sandy sadly stood collecting his gear. "We will finish our discussion later," he told him before he left. Sandy followed him out, the rose tossed into the trash can by the door. Puck walked out then stopped staring at the roses. "Don't. I need them," Finn said as he relaxed. "I can't tell Mr. Schuester that she's a cheerleader unless she does. I want to give them to her for tonight." He said as he hustled to the trash can.

Puck pulled them out, still undamaged. "You know if Quinn is pregnant, things change. I'll be proud. It takes balls to knock the head cheerleader." He held that dirty smirk.

"No they won't." Finn replied unsure but faking confidence.

"You are lying to yourself. Rachel wants you. Just not Quinn attached to you. And she will be. That battle was a small taste of things to come." He walked off, shaking his head. "And I thought I had problems with Santana and Brittany," he mumbled as he vanished.

Finn sat in one of the chairs, staring into the now empty dressing room. He felt disrupted by the pull of contrary forces; torn by potential duty to Quinn and his budding romance with Rachel. _I know she looks amazing. I am so proud of her. _Yet, Accafellas being dead filled him with a sad joy because that meant he could spend more time with Rachel doing what he loved. Yet it also meant he lost a unique guy thing he shared with Puck, and Mr. Schuester. _Tomorrow is the feast and the photo, the game and final results from the clinic in Akron. Then there is the recording on Saturday and Quinn's friend Vanessa flying in. Quinn is going to be pissed when I tell her I will miss that. I might have to break my promise._

Suddenly, Josh Groban and Lex walked back in. Lex scanned the emptiness settling on Finn, who smiled weakly. "Are you Finn Hudson?" Josh asked unsure himself.

"Yes," Finn said cautiously.

Relief flashed across Josh's face. "Good. Mark Conner wanted me to take you with me when I go meet Rachel Berry at Forest Hills High School awards banquet." He seemed perplexed but otherwise ok with it.

Finn smiled broadly before hiding it sheepishly. "Thanks."

"You are going to have to tell me where we are going," Lex said his beefy hand out halting Finn. He stopped, inhaled and then looked at him. "It's in Elida, I'll show you."

Josh shook his head. "I rented a Limo for the trip over her from Cleveland so we are using it. I am sure the driver can find the school." He waved his hand and the three of them walked out on the hallway, down the stairs and through the empty seating area. As they reached the entrance lobby of the Veterans Memorial Civic center, he noticed Puck talking with Quinn. His face dropped when he saw Josh and bodyguard walking ahead of him. Quinn ran over and they stopped. Puck followed, bemused smile on his lips.

"I was wondering if you'd ever come out. I thought we could go to the Waffle House because its late, or the Town center café? They are still open." She looked desperate even though she hid it with her poise.

Finn looked to Josh who looked at Lex. He shrugged. Finn frowned knowing that would set her on edge. "Josh Groban and Lex, this is Quinn Fabray. And you have already met Noah Puckerman." He smirked, saying his real name. Puck scowled at Finn but shook Josh's hand with a smile. Quinn pouted, flustered. "I'm sorry and you are?"

Puck laughed. "A recording artist, Quinn. He came here to hear us sing and take care of some business. Now he's taking me to see Rachel at Mark's request." The pout grew huffier. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She seethed.

_I am never going to be completely free of her, am I. Fine, I'll deal. _"How about coming with us in his limo?" Puck grinned brightly until Lex stared him down. "Not you. The lady."

"Not interested," she said sharply, walking off arms folded under her bust.


	16. Chapter 16

Page | 12

Finn froze shocked. Puck stood beside him staring, his mouth open. Then there was this weird electricity in the air that grew until it was uncomfortable. It felt inside of him so he rushed to the limo outside, puck running behind him.

"Are you rejecting your miracle?" Josh shouted as Quinn walked off, the tears welling in her eyes. She froze, wheeled around, desperately. "Who are you?" The broken words tumbled as she drew up her strength. A Kleenex from her silver clutch dabbed away her tears.

"A fellow sojourner. A fellow brother. You know Jesus?" He asked tenderly.

"Of course," she snapped, and then thought better of it. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Lex walked up and whispered something. Josh nodded, whispering back. Lex walked off. "I've seen dreams that move the mountains. Hope that doesn't ever end, even when the sky is falling. I've seen miracles just happen. Silent prayers get answered. Broken hearts become brand new. That's what faith can do." He smiled, beckoning her to come closer. Warmth pervaded her, lifting the fog of sorrow and hurt that had sat on her since Finn broke up with her.

"I don't know who you are. You don't know who I am. Yet we both know Jesus. He's my source. I sing praises to him and he supplies my needs. I was told to come here from Cleveland to find you. All I was told was you have a great need and feel like you are drowning."

Quinn blinked as shock and delight washed over her. _He heard my prayer! _Glancing around at the silent, empty lobby, she exhaled. "I do. I am."

"Then let's talk. The limo is waiting. I am not taking Finn with me. That was request from a friend to whom I owe nothing and need nothing from. He can drive himself. However, I need to go there to be polite. We can even pray if you need to." Tears began rolling again, but she hesitated.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly

"Trust me. I won't do anything untoward. Jesus as my witness." He smiled, beckoning.

Walking forward, she stopped in front of him. "Thank you." He leaned over and hugged her. When he released her, she fell behind him, a feeling of peace wrapping around her like a coat.

As they exited through the double glass doors onto the cobblestone walkway, he looked over at her. "You feel like you need to always be strong. Correct me if I'm wrong."

She glanced up into the night sky; twinkling lights resting above the city center. The roundabout was just beyond the sidewalk, masked by a sugar maple. Flags hung listlessly in the distance. The air was thick with energy yet quiet. The Coldwell building, home of the Ohio state Beauty academy and Coldwell Banker glowed to her left. Its 10 floor boxiness raining golden light on the street, fitfully illuminated otherwise.

"Quinn?" Josh looked up from the back of the limo, standing beside the open door. She walked over, dunked down as she slid in. Lex was sitting across from her. "I'm his prayer partner. He's a pretty well-known Christian artist."

Guilt clung to her. "I should listen to that more. It's all gospel I hear. 'Mercy drops' and 'Beulah land'. It has no appeal."

Josh laughed. "Contemporary Christian is what I sing. Here," he pulled a copy of 'Awake' from his briefcase. "But I also sing a diverse mix."

"In 2007, he was charted as the number one best-selling artist in the United States," Lex added with a smile.

"Back to you, I got this sense that you feel you have to be strong all the time or you will drown." He waited, occasionally watching the road shoot by. Quinn frowned, sighed and squeezed her hand. "I will. They are relentless. My coach, my dad, everyone. They all expect me to be strong and unfailing. And then this nobody girl comes along with all this arrogance and self-importance. First she's under the radar, and then she's stealing my life. And everything comes to her. She's got a manager, a championship trophy, my boyfriend and my dad actually likes her. And I'm pregnant."

Josh looked sympathetic. Lex looked floored. "Who?" He asked curious.

"Her name is Rachel. Probably the same Rachel you are going to meet. She's suddenly a celebrity magnet, drawing famous everywhere. All I get are dregs."

Josh frowned, glanced at Lex who shrugged. "It's your choice."

"When I first began, I was incredibly shy. So much it caused issues. I got over it but I had to recognize it was a problem first. I know you won't like this, but you can't hate her. Hate won't change her; it will only make you miserable, bitter and hard. However, you said you were pregnant?"

Quinn grimaced and nodded. "I am. Got it confirmed yesterday. The last of the three doctors' info should arrive Monday. You aren't going to tell anyone?" Fear crept onto her face as she held her hands tightly to her chest.

"Then how are you going to pay or…." He paused.

"I'm keeping the child. I can't do it. She deserves life and a good home. I can't provide one. Once dad finds out, he'll kick me out." A sad, desperate look enveloped her. She stared at her hands, blushing.

"Is Finn the father?" Lex asked flatly.

"No. The father's a loser. The less he knows the better. I wish Finn was."

Josh reached in and pulled out the checkbook. As he wrote the check, Lex took her hand and began to pray. Quinn bowed her head, closed her eyes and waited. When he finished, Josh held the check out. "It's $50,000. This is what you were praying about. Don't reject it out of pride. And don't think you owe it to me. You don't. There are some items I need to tithe off of. You are the intended recipient. Just put it into your account and use it for the bills as they come up. Don't tell anyone."

Lex nodded. "You are precious. Take it from me. Let the shield down, take the armor off sometimes. There are people that love you for you. You have friends. And if not, we will be, right, Josh?"

"Right. I want you to go in with us. And if anyone says anything to you we will leave. I have no need to be there. Or to meet Rachel Berry. She's got Mark Conner. She will be famous. What she does with it is on her. You have one better. You have the creator of the world on your side. Does she?"

Quinn smiled. "She said she does, but she doesn't act like it. She rarely goes to church or anything."

"Actions speak louder than words. Love is louder. It's louder than hate, or arrogance or selfishness. Let her go. Only fight when you have too." Lex counseled as they pulled into Booker Field parking.

"Time to shine," Josh said as he opened the door. Quinn slipped the check into her clutch with a smile. _And to think I almost lost this because of Finn. I have to accept that he does like Rachel. I just have to show that she's not worth it. _As she stepped out with Lex, she grinned. _My turn now._

Finn parked and got out waiting for the limo to arrive._ Well, this is different._ He chuckled to himself. Finally after about a minute of waiting, he headed across the parking lot. Security stood at the podium beside the metal detector checking IDs and invites. Beside him was the teen liaison whose job was to identify pop culture icons. Pulling his badge out and clipping onto the lapel of his suit, he walked up.

"A little late, Mr. Hudson?" the security guard asked.

"Yes," he said, staring down.

"You missed the presentation. At least you won't miss the food. Apparently some of the chefs from 'Top Chef' are involved. My buddy Rich is snagging a plate." The guy, about Karofsky's size and build, grinned and nodded.

Once inside, Finn marveled. _We have nothing like this. The Cheerios practice on the field. The Wolverettes practice where they want to. _It was then he heard a squeal. Rachel, Emily and Kaylie were running towards him. They stopped just short, all giggles and ebullience.

"You came," Rachel chirped, looking amazing in her blue floor length gown. _Kurt would know who made it. He knows these things._

"It's Oscar de la Renta." The ruffles from the knees down rustled as she spun around. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful," he said as scooped her up into his arms. "More beautiful than I have ever seen," he whispered into her ears. As he sat her down, she stared up at him with this luminous look of love. _I really hope Quinn isn't pregnant. Then I can ask Rachel to be my girlfriend. The insanity will end._

Just then, the limo pulled up to the curb. The doors popped open and Lex slid out followed by Josh who looked inside before shutting the door. Finn looked at him mildly surprised as the limo pulled away revealing a hesitant Quinn smoothing down the golden sun dress she wore. Rachel immediately scowled. Josh looked over at her, frowned and waited.

Mark walked out the doors, smiling at Josh. "I see you made it. I wanted you to meet my new upcoming…." He froze when he saw Quinn standing there, and Josh not smiling.

"Problem?" Josh asked quickly. The limo sat off in the distance, engine still running. Lex held a phone to his ear.

Mark grinned wider. "No. No. It's nothing. My current artist, Rachel Berry! Rachel, Josh Groban" He walked over to Rachel, leaned down. "Smile. Ignore her and smile."

A fake smile filled her face. "Hello, Mr. Groban," she said extending her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Berry. It's a pleasure," he said as he shook her hand softly. Finn watched Quinn remain in her spot uncomfortably and walked over. "Come in. I'll get you a plate." He said, taking her by the hand. She let him, looking over at Josh with a small smile. Lex said something into the phone then closed it. The Limo went quiet.

Mark waited patiently. "Would you like something to eat? Chef Colicchio and some of the contestants made the buffet."

Finn looked back at Rachel who flashed an uncomfortable glance at him as he walked her in. Josh noticed, and smiled politely. "That would be nice."

Rachel frowned. _Why can't she keep her claws out of him? So now it's the wounded vixen? It's like she thinks I don't see it. This is so like Phantom of the Opera. Only – _Josh walked by, ignoring her. She sashayed back in and into Emily who seemed agitated. "Quinn just waltzed in with your boyfriend. What we going to do?"

Mark caught sight of Rachel, pointed and flashing a smile. Wiping the petulant grimace, she blew out a breath. "Nothing now. She convinced Josh Groban that I'm the problem. So I have to make nice. We will get her at meet."

Angela Grace walked up carrying a champagne glass. "Ladies. I noticed we seem to have a visitor. Rachel, care to explain?" Her frown was focused on Rachel and it carried a sad weight.

Rachel forced herself to suck in a deep breath, refusing to panic. "I didn't let her in. She came with Josh Groban."

Coach Grace relaxed. "While that's not good, It's understandable. Ladies, have an excellent night. Oh and remember that McKinley is our last meet before sectionals." She said as she walked off.

Emily sighed. "So we do nothing?"

Rachel sulked. "If I make a scene, she wins. This is revenge for him breaking up with her."

"Well we have to do something," Kaylie walked up, annoyed, having over heard.

"We can't. It will affect Rachel's career if we do. Whatever happened, we leave it alone. This is our night; let's not give any more time to her. If the rumors are true, the fork is already in her back," Andrea said as she reached over and hugged Rachel. "We are forever your friends. Always remember that. We've been there."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you so much. But I'm tired. It's a big day tomorrow. I think I'll find my dads." As she walked off, she passed by Finn.

"I'm sorry." He commented.

"I'm not mad at you. Sometimes, I have to remember the big picture. I'm exhausted so I'm going home." She turned away.

"Stay. Please. I just brought her in to eat. That's all. Her dad already called me to ask where she was. So I said she was with me." He sighed, this sad, downcast look.

_Why? I want you with me not with her too. Why can't you just let her go? Why? _Rachel glanced around at the food, hungrily. "Fine." She clutched the trophy to her chest. "But we don't sit with her. I want to tell you what you missed." And as she walked off with him, they waved at her, amazed smiles.

Friday morning came early for everyone. For Hiram though, this morning had been coming for 16 years. It was finally the day a new picture would hang on the wall beside the rest of them. The day the story, Caleb's story, would be transferred was finally here. Drinking coffee while doing some paperwork that needed to be done, he rose from his desk seat against the opposing wall and its computers. Turning around, he gazed at the portraits hanging above the bookshelf.

"Bittersweet," Leroy remarked as he walked in. "I still remember the heartache when Dr. Naishadrak said that both Mariah and Alana were gone. Baby Jacob too." He wiped away a tear.

Hiram looked over at him, dashing in his Brooks Brothers® midnight blue business suit. "Throughout it all Shelby was amazing, wasn't she? Both of us mourning losses, making the pact, the pregnancy and our perfect dream child; a daughter no less. She's a mixture of our gifts. Of course, the doctors swear that its mostly me."

Leroy laughed. "She's an even spilt. There's a possibility that her first child could have my pigmentation."

Hiram chuckled, the crow's feet obvious. "She'd figure out a solution. She always does. And that is 100% you."

"Her drive is 100% you. So what's the problem? You had this sadness as you were looking up." Leroy asked concern wiping away the mirth. His left hand gestured at the portraits as his right held a steaming mug of fresh ground coffee.

"I was wondering if she is ready. I feel like I'm being evaluated by my ancestors and found wanting. She's selfish."

"Compassionate," Leroy added calmly sipping his coffee.

"Self-centered."

"Loyal."

"Brash."

"Understanding."

"Strong-willed."

"Hopeful."

"Individualist."

Leroy looked at him, quizzically. "Heartbound."

Hiram stopped, stared hard at him. "I know what you are doing!"

"What? Reminding you that our daughter is a precise mix of us and that we raised her right. That selfishness is tied to her drive to succeed. You saw last night. She didn't have to sing 'You raise me up' with Josh Groban. She did it because it helped mitigate his negative feeling about her.

"Brought on by his association with Quinn. There is something about that girl that just gnaws at me." Hiram sipped some of his coffee.

"Brought on by bad dealings with her father, Russell. Anyway, you know as well as I do that Rachel defines her differently. Otherwise, she would never have taken Angela Grace's offer," Leroy pointed out, with a wagged finger.

Hiram snorted. "She took it because she can be a wicked, manipulative vixen when she wants. She got that vindictiveness from you."

Leroy took a step back, a hand lifted in protest. "She took it to help Brad's friend."

"And to stick it those cheerleading bullies. You saw the joy she had with that trophy. It was like it was a Grammy. It's competitive cheerleading. And her drive to win took over." Hiram remarked. _In truth, I don't really understand why she is still there. It has to be those girls she hangs with. They have been here until her glee club teammates except Kurt._

"It's more than that. If you had left the library more often, you'd realize cheerleading has zero to do with a music career. Vengeance only goes so far. This brings us back to Quinn. Her relationship with Finn and our daughter shows that she is ready." Leroy gestured at the safe, then to the door. "Did you not see her treat her kindly on the surface but with a undercurrent of spite. She doesn't like her but…"

"What? She's Naoka? No. I fear Quinn will be stuck with us somehow. I think that deep down, she actually likes her. It's that Finn is in the way." Hiram drew wistful briefly.

"No. The only way Quinn would be permanently tied to our daughter is if Quinn got pregnant and gave the child to Shelby. Since Russell would sooner shout that 'Glenn Beck is the devil' than allow that. We have nothing to worry about. Besides we left the decision as to which school she could go up to her. If she leaves McKinley that would end that." Leroy finished his coffee, waving his hand about.

Hiram finished his as well. "I believe cheerleading is a waystation to her dreams. She wants Broadway. She wants a singing career. Mark said the quickest way to that was the same Deborah Gibson used. Three platinum albums before 18 and then try out when you are known. It worked. She was cast as Galinda in Wicked, wasn't she?"

Leroy nodded. "And what does that have to do with the Wolverettes? Nothing. Rachel is ready. No, she's not you or me or your father. She is a Berry. I have what I dreamed. You have what you dreamed. Shelby got what she dreamed. Even Brad Ellis got what he dreamed."

"You two still friends?'" Leroy asked, knowing the answer.

"Always. He chose his path. I chose mine. We respect each other. He's now Band Director and Rachel's teacher." Hiram smiled easily. "How goes the building of the studio?"

"They are laying the foundation today. I got a one week quote. One of the groups that does 'extreme home makeover', there foreman happens to be a YouTube subscriber. He said that he would do a rapid as a normal as her birthday gift if he got a mention and a copy of the album." Leroy frowned. "I said that I couldn't promise that. We just wanted it done swiftly."

"And?" Hiram said with baited breath.

"He'll do it for half still." Just then, Rachel stuck her head around the corner. Stepping into the room in her Wolverettes standard uniform, she looked hopeful. Her hair was bound into a ponytail with a large black and gold bow.

Hiram sighed, looked up at the portraits and then sighed deeper. He looked over at Leroy who shrugged. "Shortcake, I agreed to your idea of having the transference ceremony at the CheerHouse because I love you but you can't wear that. It's…inappropriate." She turned away, desperately hiding her crestfallen face. "I'm thirsty," she announced before she left.

"You could have helped!" He sniped at Leroy.

"Alexander Gardner," Leroy said stoically.

"Huh?" Hiram said over the gurgling whoosh of their water filtration machine.

"Second photo on the wall. What are they wearing?" Leroy asked, gesturing to the tin type. Hiram stared, examining the picture, the various dark and light browns on the black enameled iron rectangle. He shook his head. Irritation, disappointment and a touch of amusement flicker across before sad acceptance settled. _I get it's a sign she is truly an adult. Those are her wings._

Leroy noticed the expression when he looked back. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a confederate uniform Matthias is wearing. Behind him is the Battle flag of the army of Northern Virginia. If your family isn't angry about that, then your grandson won't be angry about her in a uniform of the team she represents. She is a leader."

"So I win?" Rachel said hopefully, carrying a glass of water.

"Yes, you win shortcake. You always do," he smiled graciously. She drained the water in a single swallow. Then she hugged each of them tightly. "I love you dads. Thank you so very much."

"I was a bit overbearing," Hiram said as she held him. She looked into his eyes covered by those distinctive glasses.

"A bit, but I still love you. You are the best dad. Both of you," she held an effervescent sparkle in her eyes as she looked at them.

"So when does this start?" Leroy asked stifling a chuckle.

"An hour. Both schools have professional days. So set up should begin at nine."

Hiram looked at her. "10:17 is sunset in Jerusalem. So where am I blowing the shofar?"

"On Booker field." Rachel seemed pleased. Amusement crinkled Hiram's lips. "The ceremony will be in Coach Grace's office. She agreed to it. And Bravo will record it for us to archive. They aren't aware of the content nor will they be. Let them think its younger codex." Hiram looked at them both. "Are we ready?"

"I believe so. Today will be a day of miracles," Leroy added as he left.

_Indeed it shall,_ he mused as Rachel looked at the portraits marveling.

Brad walked down the wood paneled halls. The empty, dark classrooms bring back memories that rested in places he left alone. _Not today. Today is a day of transitions and revelations._ As he walked, he remembered the speech as well.

'There is a darkness greater than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities: it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril, we can never surrender." _The future is all around us, waiting in moments of transition to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future_, or where it will take us. We know only that it is always _born in pain_.'' _I wish I could have realized what was in front of me. Things would have been different. I would have been different. Or would I? At least she's stable now. No drama, no chaos, no pain. As far as I know anyway. Just victory. And she loves that. Of course had I been more vocal that moment of transition would have not spilt us apart. I would have found another way to remain with Shelby as she went to Broadway instead of abandoning her. Still the Lord made a way there where was no other. He made a beautiful thing from our chaos. And I get to witness it._

He stopped before the open door. Camera men were buzzing around, in and out. A director walked out, frowning, chatting on his radio about light.

"Angela?" He asked as he stepped in. She extricated herself from a clutch of techs huddling in the back corner.

"Rescue at last!" she quipped.

"Bravo is using the office?" Surprise cloaked his face.

"No, this is for the Rachel's transference ceremony," she said with a touch of humor.

The surprise deepened to shock and confusion. "Transference?" he mumbled, as he stared at her. "What transference? She's leaving McKinley?"

A barking laugh snapped the techs heads out. "No! As much as I want her to. Rachel's father is transferring his ancient book, a family heirloom, to her in this solemn ceremony. I said she could do it here. Why not? Bravo is already here. They can tape it for posterity. I paid for it with a favor owed long ago."

The surprise never vanished. "Hiram never mentioned anything like that. That they have a copy of the Codex Sinaticus is wonderful."

Her face blanked as her nose wrinkled in thought. She shook her head, the streamers of wispy bronze and tan from her odango balls resting above her ears whipping like a fan side to side.

He chuckled when she brushed over an award on her desk.

"You're laughing at my hair again," she grinned, stifling a chuckle of her own. Her green eyes sparkled.

"You could take out someone with those." He beamed. "Seriously, that is the oldest extant book."

She flashed her serious, coaching smile. He cocked his head, looking at her. "You're not telling me something."

"Hiram showed me a certified copy of the document last night. He showed it after he asked about the prep for today's meal. He spoke of the transference. I asked what, and he spoke of an ancient book. That led to the certified document. It's insured by Lloyd's. He mentioned a grant that covers it." She held her hand out. "You know I wouldn't joke about something involving a student."

"I know," Brad remarked, the confusion rolling across his face. "I just don't understand what this has to do with any….oh my." His face turned white as a memory drifted by. He masked it quickly. "Never mind, I remember why it would matter. So," he said seriously, looking around at the techs still in the corner. "Who is he transferring it to?"

"Rachel, in a short ceremony that has been done 42 times. Each time it has been documented, through every storm and age of the last two millennia. I personally stagger at the knowledge of that. He said she would be the first female." Angela's face seemed dark.

"It's a Jewish thing. Fathers to sons. Hiram has no son. So he does it with her." And then the quote struck him. His eyes grew wide which he masked with an easy smile.

"There is something you are not telling me?" She said catching it.

"It's a long story. But I think I understand something. You could call it a revelation," he hedged.

"About Rachel? I want to know. If it could help convince her to come here, to just let them go…" Brad frowned. "Principal Domo is on board for resurrecting glee here. We can use the prize money we won. Think about it."

"They don't like her but they need her. Most wouldn't transfer. It's complicated."

Angela stared, emotions rippling through. "Personal?"

"Yeah. Intensely," he nodded, appraising the worn tile floor.

Angela stood arms on under her bust, head cocked to one side, thin lips pursed. "Not letting go. You know me. I need this."

Brad sighed. "You met her quasi-boyfriend Finn, right?"

"Of course. He acts more like a friend but whatever." She furrowed her brow, wagging a finger. "You're changing the subject."

"No. I'm not. I was him in 1990. Then I meet my soul mate Shelby Corcoran. At least that what I thought at the time. We met in Drama that year. We were an item throughout high school. Then Shelby's parents went bankrupt from a bad deal. Without money, she decided that she still wanted to go to Broadway and NYU. I loved her enough and wanted her to go to Ohio State with me. We fought about it and then two things happened. My brother in law was murdered and Shelby discovered she could make money being a surrogate mother. We supported each other, but I couldn't convince her to come with me or stop her from doing it. So I left shortly after the child was born."

An aire of sadness masked Angela's face. "I am sorry." The techs had stopped as well. Most looked solemn.

"Don't be. Everything worked out. The adopted family was Hiram Berry and Leroy Lewis. And when Leroy's father died of Brain cancer a year later, Leroy inherited a hunk of money, more than enough to ensure her wellbeing. They spoiled her. They could afford it." He laughed at himself. "I didn't lose her. After she failed to achieve her goals in Broadway, she gave up, went to Ohio State and became a drama teacher then the facility advisor for Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline."

Angela covered her surprise by glancing at the 'star and claw' clock in her office. "So that's why you always seems to be her guardian angel. You feel obligated."

Brad blew out a wistful sigh. "Our relationship is delicate. Just like it is with Shelby. She still is wounded by the shattering of her dreams. I still deeply love her though, always have. I always will. Its slow but we will get back together." He flashed a confident smile. The techs strolled out. The final one said as he passed by. "Fifteen minute 'til gold." Angela nodded to him.

A deep sadness clouded his bearded face. "Dyna knew. I helped raise her and Greg's kids. It hurts to know that she won't see him finish his residency or see her get her big break on Hollywood. But I endure."

Angela humphed. "You do indeed. Yet this changes nothing. I still need her here."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "You have her. I'm not pushing either. She seems to be willing to suffer anything to do glee there. But I only see her an hour a day. You see her at least three."

"You don't believe she can be convinced to move? She's happy here. Everytime she starts the day here, she's bubbly, full of energy. If she spends the morning there, she fakes it. It's flawless but there is no heart." Angela looked at the clock, a conflicted look on her face.

"I can't help you there. I told you this would be difficult if it worked. She is unique." Brad sighed.

"What do you know about Quinn?" Angela said, changing the subject. Her face held this curious energy.

"Not much. Head of the celibacy club. Never been my class. Is Captain of Cheerios and does Coach Sylvester's bidding. She claims she's a Christian but I haven't seen any fruit."

Angela frowned but let it drop. Brad caught the expression. "This is about last night?"

"That was Josh Groban. He almost dissed an up and coming musician to hang with an unknown girl who, while a cheerleader now won't probably leave Lima. So he knew something we don't. That bugs me." She shrugged. Glancing at the clock, she headed out the office. Brad followed. "Where are you going?"

"To Booker field. It's almost time." With that she fell into a trot to the exit doors and onto the field itself. Once Brad burst through, he saw Hiram out on the 50-yard line with what looked to be a shofar; a horn made out a ram's horn. He wore a kippah; a brilliant blood red skull cap. On his shoulders was a blue and white striped scarf called a tallit over his tasteful blood red silk suit Rachel stood near him in full cheerleading uniform. Leroy in a Brooks Brothers® black suit stood beside him. He raised the shofar to his lips and blew a short series of tones. Brad looked at his watch. It was 10:17 am. The sun was setting in Jerusalem. Rosh Hashanah had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Page | 15

Rachel stood on the soft AstroTurf® pride radiating off her. A long, blood red case lay at her feet as she watched her father blow the shofar. _The test blast always happened indoors, _she reminded herself. _This was the first time the shofar wasn't blown at the synagogue. Rabbi Greenburg was disappointed but understood. Most of the congregation was coming here for the meal anyway. It saved him and them from preparing it._

"Rachel!" A voice shouted in the distance just as the final blast ended. She looked over at the direction and saw Coach Grace standing in the field opening that lead to the CheerHouse. Almost in line of sight east of them, she covered the distance rapidly. A small, warm breeze fluttered the twisted navy fringes of Hiram's tallit, as Coach Grace panted beside Leroy, Brad hustling up a few seconds later.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rachel asked a hint of amusement that Brad was there. _He's always everywhere. Sometimes I wonder why he cares. Who am I to him? At least he does. _

"For this, all of this. I only wish I could have paid you back more." She frowned.

Rachel shook her head, the breeze whipping her hair into a chocolate tan halo. "You already have." She reached over. "Can I hug you?" she asked as she did. "And I am thinking about. I wish I could do it now." A brief frown turned to surprise as walking down the lower level steps to the guard rail stood Finn with a smile. "I had to get a guard to let me in. They wouldn't open the CheerHouse."

Coach Grace laughed. "You went to the wrong entrance." She walked over to a section of the rail, and opened it. He jumped the eight feet down, crouching as he landed.

A luminous glow suffused through Rachel as she looked at him. "You're early."

"I know. I'm avoiding Quinn. She apologized on the phone last night. Puck is bringing her." He frowned. The temperature dropped a touch as the puffy clouds grew higher in the west, forming an anvil like shape.

Hiram noticed the clouds changing, and placed the shofar in its case while tasting the air. He looked at Leroy who shrugged.

"Why?" Rachel asked sharply, annoyance scrunching her nose.

"I don't know. She won't talk about it. She wouldn't talk about Josh's cold shoulder to you either. He dissed Mr. Ryerson so it doesn't matter to me. He simply said that first he was to take me via the limo to meet you and then Quinn appears and everything changes. That weird electricity…" He cringed.

"Like at the concert?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." She went over and hugged him. "Let's go. I don't want to talk about her anymore." Rachel walked off with him towards the entrance.

Quinn awoke in a cold sweat. _I'm late for school! No, don't panic! _She looked at feeble light streaming in her peach covered window as she threw herself out of bed. She went to pull off her cami top when she noticed the clock radio was chatting about there being no school today. It was a professional day. Relaxing, she still hustled about getting cleaned and ready. Only the stress faded. _I am not letting this pregnancy define me. I am not letting it ruin my life. And I am not letting Rachel steal him from me even if he likes her. I was here first. _ Then she remembered, he would be with her at her Rosh Hashanah event. _So if I am nice to her, and actually be kinder to him, because he can be such an idiot at times, he should take me back. Why does Puck have to come? Why am I drawn to him?_

"Quinn?" Her mother shouted from outside her bedroom door. "Noah's here to pick you up for the function."

Her teeth clenched as she realized she was in no way near ready. "Tell him 15 minutes." She yelled back. "No, make it 30. I'm not ready." _I'll pray in the shower._

As Mark drove down the highway to Forest Hills he noticed the sky clouding over and darkening. A frown crossed his lips as he knew this meant that the 'Top Chef' episode would finish inside the CheerHouse. Pulling off into the parking lot, the frowns deepened. _I wish I had paid attention that night she was crying. Other than the plane, the McKinley investment was a waste. It doesn't do any good when the client's friends are in a different school. Now I'm stuck there. That can always be fixed. Of course that show choir will always be there so there is hope. There's always hope. _ He continued to muse as he showed his credentials to security as he entered. 'Top Chef' director Bill was staring at his tablet computer when Mark approached.

"Morning." Mark said, curious. "Everything flowing?"

"It was until this storm just appeared. We were going to do an approach shot, include your client in the scene. Then, out of the blue, a storm is forming."

Suddenly, 'Dirrty' rings out. Mark smiled and answered his smartphone. The director noticed something else on his radar display and walked off, making remarks into his headset.

"Mark Connors."

"It's Jack at JPL. I'm sorry to interrupt you this early. Remember, you said call if we saw anything anomalous in the sky where you are. You are in Lima, Ohio right?"

Mark listened with surprise. "Yes, why?"

"A daytime meteor shower has begun. We are tracking multiple objects burning up over your position. You should see it now if you are outside."

Mark walked to the doorway, and looked up. The sky was filled with streamers of fire.

Rachel noticed the falling stars as well. "Look, falling stars!" she chirped, pointing behind Finn. He turned, and she leaned on him as they stood watching. "Thank you very much for coming." He looked down at her, her bangs in her eyes. His eyes sparkled and he grinned. "I think you look more beautiful with your hair like that?"

"Really," she said surprised. _No one has ever called me beautiful before other than my dads. _

"Really." He said as they began walking again. A fine mist filled the air. She tugged her full Lycra® shell down a bit, picking up her pace. As the passed the Bravo trailers a producer stepped out. "Can we shoot you as an interviewee?" she asked as they passed.

Rachel stopped, posed briefly. "Yes, you can. Thank you."

The guy waited silently staring at Finn. Finn stared at him confused then looked at Rachel. "What?" he asked when she nudged him.

"I asked you too, Finn, right?" The stocky producer responded.

His cheeks flushed. "Oh, sure. Yes." He stammered.

Leroy walked by them swiftly. Realizing the producer was standing there, he halted, frowning. "When you are done, we'll do the transference." In his hand was an 8½ by 11 yellowish plastic sleeve. Finn stared at the sack, even after Rachel acknowledged it.

"Is that the book?" He asked as the producer went inside. A burst of light flashed through the clouds above, illuminating the still falling meteor shower.

"Yes. They are replacing the seals on the lock box right now. Everything is ready." With that he nodded and ran towards the entrance.

Gentle rain fell. Warm, inviting rain that made him feel at peace. Rachel looked at his expression and felt it too. "Sing with me," she asked bubbly.

"What?"

"Healing Rain by Michael w. Smith." She smiled, holding his hand. _Please?_

"OK. For you I will."

'Healing rain is coming down,

It's coming nearer to this old town

Rich and poor, weak and strong

It's bringing mercy, it won't be long

Healing rain is coming down

It's coming closer to the lost and found

Tears of joy, and tears of shame

Are washed forever in Jesus' name

Healing rain, it comes with fire

So let it fall and take us higher

Healing rain, I'm not afraid

To be washed in Heaven's rain

Lift your heads, let us return

To the mercy seat where time began

And in your eyes, I see the pain

Come soak this dry heart with healing rain

And only You, the Son of man

Can take a leper and let him stand

So lift your hands, they can be held

By someone greater, the great I am

Healing rain, it comes with fire'

She pointed at the sky and the meteor shower.

So let it fall and take us higher

Healing rain, I'm not afraid

To be washed in Heaven's rain

To be washed in Heaven's rain...

Healing rain is falling down

Healing rain is falling down

I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid..."

He looked at her, radiant and moist. "…" and closed him mouth. She leaned up on her tip tops and kissed him. "Thank you very much." Then she opened the trailer door. As she opened the door, she heard the unmistakable sound of that selfsame song finishing on the tv. The hairdresser seemed distraught.

"Sorry, it's on all the channels. It's like someone hacked the strea," she apologized.

"I love that song," Rachel remarked, amused. She wiped her hand across her eyes, her hair dripping drops. Suddenly, the door opened and Finn stood there, rivulets running through his hair. He gazed longingly at her. She walked back over to him, looking down.

He grabbed her waist as she squealed and held her. His lips brushed hers with smooth feathering then soft pressure. His tongue slipped inside her lips, touching hers. Finally she pushed away, breathing heavily. "Finn, I'll get soaked!" she protested.

"You have a spare?" he remarked. "Quinn does."

"That's not the point…" she got out before he kissed her again. This time she melted into his arms. Electricity flowed through her body, activating the appropriate places. Her heart fluttered as everything faded into a warm wondrous feeling. He broke, but held her close. "I chose you. No matter what," he whispered his nose still touching hers. Then he let go. "I'll see you inside."

The hairdresser, ruddy and beaming tossed her a towel as she stepped back in. "At least we don't have to wash it now," she chuckled.

"No we don't." Rachel sighed peacefully. _What brought that on? Whatever it was, I want more._

The highway was exhausting after several hours but suddenly she felt a sense of ease. The weight on her chest was lifting. Forest Hills would soon be visible and with it Rachel would be in her life again if only for a few hours. The older lady drove straight up the highway into what appeared to massive downpour. Only her visibility didn't seem affected. Reaching over to drain the last of the coffee out of her Sheetz® cup, she pulled of the 309 into the Lima Memorial's Women's Health parking lot to study the map. A shot of Rachel from Toronto as well as one from the all-star meet in Cincinnati laid beside the map along with a recent shot of Shelby Corcoran; her daughter. _I know I can't tell you about her. So the picture will wait for now._

Suddenly she noticed that people seemed to be milling out in the rain. Not just that but dancing, singing and rejoicing. Orderlies seemed to be assisting patients outside into the downpour. It all seemed odd until a bruised squared faced lady in mid-thirties with a flat chest and missing hand suddenly regrew both. She grimaced doubling over in pain while it happened. Yet when she rose soaked through she had breasts and two hands again.

The car doors flew open as the lady dove out. Reaching in the back seat, she grabbed the mason jars she had, setting it out onto the hood. Then she took her all-weather camera out and began to shoot the amazing sight before her. "Praise the Lord," she said to herself as more people continued to have miracles before her.

Mark, watching the storm from the ante-way of the CheerHouse called WOHN after he called Channel 44. Surprisingly, WOHN had nothing because the storm wasn't over them. "The radar says it's isolated over your location. We can see the meteor storm yet the rain is a small cloud burst." He hung up shaking his head at the craziness of it all.

Quinn thumbed through the stations as she sat. Her buttercream dress hung daintily. Bright rays of raw-edged grosgrain soaked through slotted cotton coaxed into a full and flouncy party skirt by an underlying crinoline. She patted the skirt down again as it rode up her leg as she shifted. "You look beautiful," Puck said with a smile, his eyes wandering up and down her.

"Eyes on the road, Puck. It's raining for heaven's sake!" She shouted at him, her lips pursed. _I really hope I get in. Please, Lord. I will be kind to him._

"Why are you going to this, again? You never cared about Jewish festivals before. You made fun of it last year." Puck commented, interested.

"I need to be there, Puck. I am amazed she invited you," she retorted, harsher than she wished. Turning the dial, the digital numbers fell on to KLOVE. 'Let it rain…Open the floodgates of heaven,' emptied into the vehicle.

Puck looked up at her, his hand raised to turn off the radio. His hand returned to the wheel. "You didn't answer."

"I'm not going to." She said with her eyes closed, singing softly to the music. Psalms 97 began its recitation.

"You love me," he said softly, returning to the stormy rain pelting the car. As they turned into the parking lot, she looked at him. "Maybe, but right now that changes nothing," she remarked as she got out, the golden rain hoodie over her head. Yet deep within her, she knew she would regret that statement. 

Brad stood beside Finn as they marveled at the ancient codex. The size and thickness of a modern spiral bound notebook, it was this rich, creamy tan with streaks of brown. Yet it held sixteen off-white pages in a faded bluish ink. Each page was hand bound to the spine with what appeared to be a leather shoelace. The laces sparkled as the titanium dioxide flaked off. The now reddish wood cover held a salt and pepper blend on the inside. Yet the spine itself shone in distinctive patterns of banding and mottling reminiscent of flowing golden water. The rings the leather bands went through were of the same metal and there were three of them.

Rachel stood with the codex cradled in her left hand with Hiram stood with it in his right. She looked sexy. From the delicate shade of pink on her lips to the smoky eyes and peach rouge that accent her cheeks, she held an exotic beauty that knocked his socks off. Her chocolate toned hair didn't rest in the expected ponytail. It sat in shimmering waves on her shoulders, tousled and formed in an airy style that gave her not only bangs but an appearance that she was much older than 15½. The jet blackness of the Lycra® shell weaved cheerleading top cast the appearance of dryness so she still wore it, even if it shimmered with droplets of rain occasionally.

Hiram stood in a bespoke Graham Browne® gabardine three piece suit. A sparkle glinted in his eyes as he smiled for the pictures. Rabbi Goldman stood by amazed by the ancient book and astonished by soft rain at the seemingly right moment. And the director nodded to a cameraman, he stepped into position. The director held up his hand and counted down. He motioned for either to start to speak.

"I am Rachel Barbara Berry, 42th in the unbroken line of Berry's stretching back to Caleb Berry who was a friend and contemporary of Yeshua Yosef, who the world knows as Jesus of Nazareth." Suddenly a deep inhale was heard and Rachel turned and saw Quinn standing in the doorway with this brilliant smile on her face. Ignoring her, she began reciting the names of each ancestor from Caleb and the journey of the codex to her.

Quinn stood with the hood of slicker hoodie down as she waited for Puck to finish climbing out of his 1995 Ford F-100. It looked horrid beside all the new, and modern cars, trucks and limos out there. She noticed Mark standing in the distance in front of an open door talking on the phone, so she headed that way. Security seemed tight, yet it seemed to be focused on the front doors where she entered last night. Mark walked away, leaving the door open to the rain.

"Run, I'm getting soaked." She shouted at him as he strolled towards doorway.

"Relax, I have an invite. I copied Brad's in the school copy machine." He showed his sexy, at ease smile.

The tension lifted as his charm soaked in as swiftly as the rain did. _I have to admit, for a loser, he is charming. The rain feels good though. _Stopping in the entryway, she held an older man beckon towards a younger one with Jacob like hair to 'hurry, they would be late.'

Her face froze in this annoyed scowl. "Why are you always behind," she griped at him as they rang after the cameraman, through winding cerulean halls that were nicer than those at WMHS. Finally, he ducked into a room that didn't have a window on it. She halted, her chest heaving, as she gasped for air. Stepping into the doorway she saw the codex and smiled. _The ancient book I dreamt about. The one written by Jesus's friend, Caleb._ It was when she heard Rachel state who he was that she inhaled and them smiled brightly. In the deepest of senses, she knew she won.

Brad looked as surprised as everyone else but not angry or shocked. However, he saw the fierce anger in Hiram and Rachel's eyes. Quinn's smile vanished when Rachel stopped speaking and glared at her. But as suddenly as she began to glare, she stopped, and sighed deeply. "Why?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I didn't invite her." Hiram stared harshly at Finn, who shook his head.

"Sorry, dad, I wasn't talking to you." She softly released the codex into Hiram's hands as she walked towards Quinn. The director, concerned, motioned to the camera man to stop rolling. He asked, "Are we done?"

"No. She needs to read the story. Give us a moment," Leroy said swiftly as he walked after Rachel then stopped at the doorway, surprised.

"Why?" Rachel repeated, trying not to cry.

"I brought her, Berry. She wanted to come," Puck said with his usual swagger. "This is a sweet school. And this building is all Fieldhouse?"

"CheerHouse, Puck. It's ours. The Wolverettes, I mean." She gulped.

"That codex is real. Caleb actually wrote it, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Then his daughter transcribed it into the version you just saw." Leroy said, surprise lighting his face. "I'm curious how you knew."

Quinn paused. "I dreamed it."

Rachel looked at serious, hesitant face. Puck is laughing in the corner. Quinn shoots him a sharp glare before returning to a more contrite look. "I'll go now. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"So you don't want to hear me read the story?" Rachel said with a bright smile. She walked over to Quinn and hugged her. She whispered, "I remember the summer before our freshman year when you tried to get me to try out for the Cheerios and I said no. We were friends then so I believe you. You can stay."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her. "Look, you made me cry." She sniffed. "And I don't regret that invitation. I do regret being horrid. It's too late to change it but I am sorry."

Rachel released her, and looked over at Puck who was staring, Finn beside him. "Wipe the drool off your face, both of you. This is a holy day."

"Are we ok now?" Leroy asked.

"We are. And I'm ready." Rachel chirps as she walks back inside Coach Grace's office.

As soon as the story telling finished, the codex was slipped into a new archival quality plastic pouch, one that was vacuum sealed. Then it was returned to the lock box itself which was also sealed. Hiram smiled. "Well, as my father said to me, the next time you will see it is when your son will hold it. I look forward to that day as well."

Rachel blushed. She turned to Finn grinning foolishly, who looked at the floor. Quinn seemed distant, looking wistful at Puck who kept staring at the trophy case. "You case is actually larger than Coach Sylvester's"

Quinn punched him in the shoulder. Brad smiled at Coach Grace, then to his picture setting in the trophy case. _I don't know if it's all true but they believe it, _he mused.

A small tap on the door snapped everyone out of their individual revelries. "Hi, I wanted to say welcome and we are about to shoot the dinner party portion." The large straight haired redhead held a bright smile on her handsome older face. She towered over everyone but Brad, Finn, Puck and Leroy. Rachel looked her over and held this flat, blank look that Quinn shared with her. She whispered to Quinn. "She's huge, and that dress is so plain."

The director walked over. "Gail, there are ready? Great. We are done!"

She smiled at every one and left.

Finn looked at Rachel as she walked by. "Who is that?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's Gail Simmons of Food and Wine magazine. She's one of the judges for Top Chef," Coach Grace said as they walked towards a small room set aside for meetings in the CheerHouse. It was off the kitchen and was hastily converted to a dining room. When they arrived, everyone was surprised.

Sarah drove away from the hospital overjoyed but late. The rain was still falling and the people were still coming out. Everyone has started realizing it wasn't a normal rain. It was doing things; wonderful miraculous things. Calls filled cell tower to the point that the tower was being overloaded. And everyone had cups, bowls, anything to catch the rain. As she pulled into Booker Field parking, she looked back at the mason jars, 12 of them for canning peaches now filled with healing rain. They weren't even sealed properly. Still it would make an excellent gift. This is after all Rachel's big day.

Parking was cramped. Getting out, she reached back to grab a bottle when another car pulled alongside. It shut off and its driver got out along with another gentleman who was carrying a briefcase. "I was wondering when you would arrive," Sarah said to the older blonde man when she rose.

"I wouldn't miss it. I had an open spot…" he smiled back, his rugged face delighted. Blue eyes shined as they walked towards the entrance. Security waved them through quickly. A bravo staffer glided them to dining room before vanishing back. Approaching the table, they noticed it was set up in traditional Jewish style for a Rosh Hashanah meal. However, he looked for the piano and when he saw it in the corner; he headed over to see if it was turned correctly.

"Not interested in the meal? She asked him.

"You wanted me to sing that song to her? I have to check the equipment." The statement wasn't angry just concerned. Chef Colicchio walked in to check the setting in a blue suit with a lighter blue shirt and blue tie that matched his suit.

"Steven?" he asked the gentlemen at the piano as the other opened his briefcase beside him at the piano. Steven looked up at the chef and smiled. "Hi Tom. How are the kids?"

He laughed. "Well. So why are you here?" He pointed to Sarah just as Gail and Rachel walked in.

Hiram was shocked speechless. He saw Rachel run over to her and give her a hug. Leroy leaned over. "This is going to be a problem?"

"No. I believe she will uphold Shelby's end of the deal, the question is how did she know?"

Rachel swooped in, beaming. "You didn't call so I didn't think you would come. I'm going to hug you now." She said before she enveloped her in a tight embrace. Sarah broke free and stepped back. "Look at you. Cheerleader, no less. I am so proud of you. I got your message. And I brought you a gift. Actually two." She handed her the jar of rain. "It's from the rain outside. It's been healing people," she whispered.

Quinn walked over, curious. "Hi, Quinn Fabray. I know you from somewhere."

Sarah looked at her, smiled and then looked to Rachel who appeared uncomfortable. "I work with Michael W. Smith. You might have seen me in one or two of his videos." Quinn nodded and smiled but didn't leave.

"Anyway, I brought you the other gift and I think it might be best we do it before you eat as I don't want to get in the way of their shot."

Tom walks over with Gail. "You have 7 minutes before we have to serve. Can you do it in that time?"

"I believe so. Steven, can you do in seven minutes from now?"

He looked up from the piano with a smile. "Yes." Quinn shot a wide eyed look at him. "That's Steven Curtis Chapman!"

"It is," Sarah said. Then she leaned over and whispered while Steven began to play the piano. "We need to talk outside after the song. I want you to hear it too. Something is changing and you are a big part of it."

"I know you've heard the stories

But they all sound too good to be true

You've heard about a place called home

But there doesn't seem to be one for you

So one more night you cry yourself to sleep

And drift off to a distant dream

Where love takes you in and everything changes

A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

When love takes you home and says you belong here

The loneliness ends and a new life begins

When love takes you in."

Rachel looked at her dads, who were tearing up. They didn't seem mad at Sarah anymore. _It's a beautiful song but why is everyone crying?_ Quinn looked at her, her eyes soft with recognition and tears of joy. "You don't get it, Berry. He's singing about adoption. The joy of adopting. Sarah did this for you. I wish my parents loved me that much," she whispered.

"Sarah is not my mom. She's a friend."

And somewhere while you're sleeping

Someone else is dreaming too

Counting down the days until

They hold you close and say I love you

And like the rain that falls into the sea

In a moment what has been is lost in what will be

Both Finn and Puck look at Rachel and Quinn with this wistful sighing. Finn catches Puck and elbows him. Puck shakes it off.

When love takes you in everything changes

A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

And this love will never let you go

There is nothing that could ever

cause this love to lose its hold

When love takes you in everything changes

A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

When love takes you home and says you belong here

The loneliness ends and a new life begins

When love takes you in it takes you in for good

When love takes you in."

"Normally, I don't do private concerts. But I was made aware of what today means so I made a reception. Thank you Hiram and Leroy for receiving the miracle of adoption. You have a beautiful daughter who will go far in the industry and anything else she sets her mind to." He looked up to find Sarah but she was gone. "With that I will take my leave because I don't want to interfere with a live shoot." And he and the other gentleman walked out.

Sarah walked out with Quinn just after the song ended. "What do you want from me?" Quinn remarked as the beauty of the song faded.

"I'm your friend. I know you drive to Columbus to go to World Harvest Church every Sunday since have been able. You asked for something. You will get it. But I warn you. Be careful what you ask for because nothing is as it seems. You will get exactly what you want, because you are beloved by the Father. And other than the traveller you will meet, I will be the only other who will remember." Quinn stared at her like she was crazy. "That makes no sense."

Steven walked out. Stopped by her, the gentleman held out a manila folder. "This is yours. Josh told me about the special lady he met who needed help. He didn't tell me why just that you are special. So this is my gift. Its music and a cd that Smithy gave me of some upcoming tracks on his new album, 'Wonder' that will be out this time next year. That song applies to you. I know it. Don't lose hope."

Rachel walked out as Sarah and Steven left. "Wait, aren't you staying for dinner?"

"I can't. Ask your dads why. Just know that I love you and I will see both of you soon."

Rachel mouthed 'both of you.' "What did you do?" she barked, wheeling on Quinn.

"Back off, Berry! I did nothing. She was saying weird things to me too."

"Sorry, it's that I feel I have a connection to her. That she's a missing piece of the puzzle. Then she leaves again. You wouldn't understand."

Quinn sighed. _I would. My parents don't really love me. If they do they don't show it. _"I'm hungry. We need to get back inside. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's a new year. Time for a fresh start."


End file.
